Flora
by catsvrsdogscatswin
Summary: Attention: I claim no ownership of any of the content therein, this is a story of a friend of mine's, and she is too much of a scaredy-cat to get a Fanfiction account of her own. Flora is Integra's distant, VERY distant, relative from the US, but when she meets a certain vamp, she starts to get some weird feelings... Yeah, it's another Alucardxoc. Leaning towards M for themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Now, this story is not mine. I have not touched it other than to post the chapters. I have this one friend who is unbelievably shy that wants to have her like month-long effort of writing a story out on the net, but is terrified of actually posting it and asked me for help. I mean, she's nice n' all, but sometimes she seriously bugs me on how shy she is…**_

_Integra's POV:_

"So her name is Flora?" I asked, putting down the social file. Our family lawyer sat across from me, fiddling with his glasses. "Yes. She is 14 years of age this August, and her family lives in California. Neither they nor her know about their distant relation to you." He said nervously, eyes darting around the room. I sighed. "I suppose we'll have to bring her here to help her learn the ropes. I'll send an agent over immediately." He bowed, taking the files, and left. I stuck a cigar in my mouth, thinking. A picture was left on the table, of a young teen with dusty brown hair and stormy blue eyes, looking like her smile was forced as she gazed at the camera. I could see no resemblance, but then again, it was a very distant relationship. _I wonder how she'll take this…_

_Flora's POV:_

I yawned, stretching and putting my last book on the pile. _I hate it when they end like that…I wonder when I can convince mom to go to the library with me?_ My summer vacation was starting out well, and I was currently reading some new book series on my family's porch, licking a lemonade Popsicle. I smirked, remembering how my friends laughed at how many books I could finish in one day. _Well, at least I haven't reached the max amount my card offers._ I squinted, trying to remember how many I checked out this time. _All of Last Apprentice, most of P.W. Catanese, some Five Hundred Kingdoms, a couple miscellaneous…eighteen._ I sighed, shaking my head. A haul like that would only keep me occupied for a few days normally, but I had absolutely nothing to do, which resulted in me finishing them off in a day. Now was I not only out of reading material, I was bored as heck.

I opened the screen door, looking for my dad. "Can I bike down to the library and back with a few books?" I asked him, crossing my fingers for luck. "Take my phone and come straight back." he said, folding down his newspaper and pulling it out of his pocket. I sighed in relief and shoved it in my pocket, pushing the books I was totally done with into my backpack and walking out to the garage. I slid onto my bike, turning my MP3 on and putting my earphones in. I pedaled out, again lamenting the lack of Vocaloid on my MP3's music server. Sure, I listened to my other songs, but I really liked the Vocaloid songs too, and not one of them was available on Rhapsody, much less one I knew. I smiled, feeling the warm summer air blow past my face as I whizzed down a hill. I biked a lot during summer, because even though about half the area to the right of my neighborhood was cornfields, there was still a lot of pavement and places to go on it.

Plus it kept me in shape for hiking to the pit and back. The pit was a gravel pit that the people constructing on the edge of the farm field right next to my house, and a lot of the kids in and around the houses nearby played in it. There were sandstone and clay cliffs, and some quartz and other shiny bits of rock in some old streambeds on the bottom, and when it rained you could find some natural clay. In summer, if you knew how to look right, there were some wild berries, tiny raspberries that looked like blackberries but weren't. I knew how to look right, and showed the bushes to my sister and her friends. My friends didn't live anywhere nearby, so they missed out. I didn't have many friends anyway. I got to the library to find a pleasant surprise. Apparently the new 39 clues book I had reserved was in, and I quickly snatched it up.

There was nothing else of interest, and none of my favorite series had enough books in to make it worthwhile to read them. I sighed and checked out, trying to cheer myself up by saying my backpack would be much lighter on my trip home, but it didn't help. I turned my music to a more upbeat song, but was still in a gloomy mood as I skidded into our driveway. I blinked, seeing a young woman with a yellow uniform and an important looking file standing uncertainly in front of me. "Hello." I said politely, getting off my bike and walking around her. She jumped guiltily. "Oh, erm, hello!" she said in a British-sounding accent. "Are you looking for someone?" I asked her, leaning against the garage door. She didn't answer, instead pointing to my house. "Do you live here?" She asked, and I nodded, wondering where this was all going. _Is she recruiting or something?_

"Oh, is your name Flora?" she asked sheepishly, and I nodded again, sneaking a peek down at my sharpened nails. _I shouldn't scratch her, that would be rude. I'm just being paranoid again._ "I'm Seras Victoria, and I would like to have a talk with your parents." She said briskly, holding out her hand. I took it, hiding my nails so I could still surprise her if I needed to. "Dad's the only one home right now, so just ring the doorbell and tell him what you just said." I told her, picking my bike up and turning away. I heard her walk away and the doorbell ring as I punched in the code, dragging my bike inside and closing the door. I found her talking with Dad, and sat down at the couch to listen in. "Flora, go to your room." Dad said, and my mouth dropped open from the unfairness of that order.

But it is generally a very unwise idea to pick a fight with an adult, especially one bigger than you, so I slouched up to my room, scowling. I muttered darkly to myself as I flopped down on my bed, my pupils dilating in the dusky light of my room. The shades were always down and the curtains I made were always drawn, so the only light came from my lamp, not the overhead, which I never turned on if I could help it. There was a faint smell of incense or perfume, which probably came from both my huge collection of glass, stone, and clay knickknacks, all purchased at garage sales or second-hand stores, or the vial of Dragon's Blood oil I had, which I occasionally dabbed on my fan to keep the dusty smell away. My walls were all painted a dark lilac, so my room looked basically like a fortune tellers, shadowy and mysterious. I liked it immensely. I sighed, playing with my IPod and staring at my ceiling.

The door opened, and Mrs. Victoria stepped in. "Oh my." She said softly, looking around. "Permission to enter." I said lazily, grinning at her. "Is it always like this, or are you just pouting?" she asked, walking in and sitting down on my bed as I vacated it. "Forever and always." I said, beaming and playing with one of my shiny rocks. She sighed. "I like it. Do your parents complain?" I flopped on the floor, frowning at the ceiling. "Only when I yell at them for opening the curtains. I don't like that." I said, scowling. "Are you still human?" she asked tremulously, and I sat up. "Uh, yeah…" I said suspicously, frowning at her. She quickly smiled. "Just joking!" she said, looking like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. I smiled at her and lay back down.

"So what's all this about then?" I asked her, wanting to get it over with. "Oh, right. My boss, Sir Integra wants to have a talk with you. She lives in England." I sat up again, staring at her wordlessly. I knew we had some distant relatives in England somewhere, but _Sir_? Why did she want to "have a talk" with me, when she could just call me up over the phone? My "something fishy's going on" detector was skyrocketing. "What if I don't want to have a chat with her?" I asked, swallowing. "Your father has already agreed. We'll be paying, of course, we leave tonight." I jumped to my feet. "SAY WHAT!?"

* * *

"So how's Integra like? Is she nice?" I asked, shoving my backpack under the seat in front of me. Once I had gotten over the fact I was staying at Integra's all summer, I was back in a good mood. My grandpa had taken me all over the US, but I had never been out of the country, and I was _pumped_. I liked to travel. Seras, as she insisted on me calling her, was sitting next to me. She shrugged, "She's a bit strict, but she's a good boss. I don't know how she treats family." I nodded. "Fair enough. What does she do for a living?" She coughed. "Uh, I can't tell you that yet." She said apologetically, and I raised my eyebrows. The fishy detector was going off again. "What should I call her? Sir Integra seems a bit too formal, and Integra is too informal." I said, leaning back and biting my lip. "Well, her full name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, so she does come across that problem on occasion. Just say what feels right." Seras said, ruffling my hair.

I smiled at her, but moved my head away. I don't like being touched at the best of times. I plugged my music in, and then took it back out, shoving it in my backpack and leaning back in my seat, intending to get a good rest, because of the several hour time difference. Another thing my grandpa had told me. I dozed, trying to think of why Hellsing sounded like it should mean something, something that Seras had said. Then just as we hit the halfway mark, I remembered. She had said something along the lines of "are you human" in a much more serious manner than someone joking around. There was one creature I could think of related to Hellsing that she might have meant. _Vampire._

I swallowed, hard. I was more accepting of the supernatural, mostly because we had what we thought of as ghosts in our house, but going to a vampire related household was rather frightening. I glanced at Seras. What if she was a vampire? I bit my lip, thinking, and then blinked. I nipped the skin of my fingertip, drawing a tiny bead of blood. I waved the finger over her slightly open mouth, watching her teeth. Her canines were slightly more pointed than normal, but not all the much. Her nose twitched and she growled, her teeth suddenly growing. I snatched my finger back, gulping. Baiting a vampire wasn't a good idea, I thought in retrospect. I licked the tip of my finger, tasting a tiny copper tang as I licked up my blood. She twitched again, relaxing. I pondered my options, now wide awake.

I was sitting next to a creature, that no matter what vampire superstitions were true, was easily capable of ripping my limb from limb. I sucked in a deep breath, thinking. Well, ignoring the fact she was vampire, Seras seemed a pretty nice person. Being a vampire didn't necessarily classify you as a bad person, just not one to anger. I drifted off again, comforted by that small, possible lie, but still convincing explanation. I was woken again by Seras shaking my shoulder. "We're here!" She said cheerfully, pointing outside where I saw an airport with damp, dark concrete. London was not a very inviting city, wet and cold looking, dark and damp. I never like cities anyway, but this was a bad one.

I shrugged my backpack on, following Seras outside and into the airport, where we got my bags and walked over to the cars and pickups. I saw a butler-looking person with a monocle and everything, standing with the name "Hellsing" printed on his card. Seras walked straight towards him, and I followed, butterflies twittering in my stomach. "Walter, this is Flora. Flora, this is Sir Integra's butler, Walter." Seras said, introducing us. "A pleasure." Walter said, bowing. "Same." I said, bobbing my head. He showed us out, and I gulped when I saw the pristine black limo waiting for us. I looked around for a trunk, but Walter just shoved my suitcase into the car, and when I got in, I saw why. It was _huge_. I buckled myself in, wondering exactly what deity was laughing their pants off at me, and when I could take revenge.

"Flora, as Sir Hellsing's heir you are to learn all about what she does and how she does it." Walter said as he drove off, talking at a very fast pace. "Are you a believer of the supernatural?" I smirked. "Yup. We have at least one ghost at my family's house in California." I said, leaning back. "Well, then, vampire's exist. Seras?" Seras hesitantly opened her mouth, showing me her tiny fangs. "Nice, but I saw those already." I told them apologetically. "I was thinking about the Hellsing name, and wanted to check if she was a vampire, so I bit my finger and kinda baited her with it." I said, squirming in shame. "Well, you've already shown initiative, that was cleverly done." Walter said, turning onto a country road. I brightened. Maybe I wasn't going to be stuck in the city after all.

"You don't hate me, right?" Seras asked, looking sad. I rolled my eyes. "If you're a vampire, you're a vampire. You seem like a pretty nice person, why would I hate you?" I asked, taking out a nail file and sharpening my nails some more. She beamed at me. "Thanks!" We drove up to a very old-fashioned and imposing manor and my mouth dropped open slightly. _I'm spending my summer in a place like THIS?_ I closed it, shaking my head. I needed to focus; a big old house was nothing. Walter opened the doors and bustled me in, not giving me a chance to retrieve my backpack or my suitcase. I glimpsed a man with an eyepatch staring at me curiously, before I was standing in an office with bookcases lining the walls and a woman in a suit facing me.

She was sitting in her desk, a stream of smoke trailing from her cigar, and I mentally curbed my impulse to check out all the books and peek inside their worn out covers, and see what they contained. _For one thing she'd probably shoot me for not paying attention._ "Hi Sir Integra." I said, clearing my throat. "Walter has told you about what we do here?" she asked, taking her cigar out. "He told me something about hunting vampires. Is Seras one of your…um, hit men?" She nodded, looking impressed. "Yes. Step forward." I quickly moved next to her desk, looking down slightly. "Do you have what it takes to be one of the Hellsings?" She asked me, like she was swearing me in for some holy vow. I shrugged. "We'll see, won't we?" I said, tamping down my fear. She smirked like she liked my answer.

"Yes. Walter will show you to your rooms. The whole house is free for you to explore, but try not to go down to the basement." She said, clearly dismissing me. I absorbed a mental map as Walter led me to my room, and was pleased that it not only was close to the entrance and Sir Integra's office, it had windows. My stuff was there too, and I sighed in relief. Walter left, telling me I could shout if I needed anything, and I flopped down on my new bed, thinking. I was bored as heck already. I opened the door, walking out and memorizing the hall I was on, before starting to explore.

_**This shall be updated daily, until I run out of the chapters she gave me. Thank you and leave a review, I'll relay the message to her and we'll figure out how she'll respond.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do not own! This is not my story! Thank you.**_

I frowned, walking down the cold stone steps. I had already tried looking everywhere else, but avoided the hallway Integra was on, not wanting to disturb her work. She had told me to stay away from the basement, which was exactly why I was down here. Why make a rule, unless you wanted it to be broken? Besides, whenever someone tells you not to go to a place, it usually turns out to have something interesting there. And she didn't _order_ me to stay away, just to try to. This was totally within my bounds. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the extreme lack of light. It was dark, with absolutely no lights on at all. _Maybe Seras sleeps down here, she doesn't seem to like sunlight. One thing the legends got mostly right._ I kept a hand on the wall, feeling my way forward as I blinked. It seemed pretty unlikely that anything would be in a hallway this dark, so I moved quickly, not stumbling like other people.

My hand hit metal instead of stone, and I frowned. I gently shoved it in, hearing it creak and groan as rusty hinges squealed. This was a cell of some sort, completely empty, and I squatted down, peering at a dark stain on the floor. _How charming. Blood._ My gaze traveled around the cell, seeing more and bigger bloodstains, and the remnants of some restraining straps, tattered and shredded on the ground. I grinned. _This is so cool…I wonder what was here…_ I backed out, yanking the metal door shut and moving on. I came across more cells, but they didn't have anything interesting in them at all. There was a T section of hallway after the cells, and I looked to the right, then the left. I frowned. They both seemed identical, and I sniffed experimentally, smelling old blood, but neither side had a stronger odor. I growled in frustration, finally just doing a coin flip.

Since I couldn't see if it landed right side up or down, I chucked it at the wall, watching closely as it pinged to the right. I followed, picking it up and shoving it in my pocket as I moved forward again, having adjusted to the utter darkness well enough to see if I was about to run into anything. I stopped, seeing another metal door. I knocked before shoving it open, because it seemed to be more of a room than a cell, maybe Seras's bedroom or something. There was more light, and I squinted, waiting to adjust. I wasn't in Seras's room at all, but a very large cavernous hall, with a throne and a small table in the very center, with a coffin off to one side and a bottle with two wineglasses on the table, along with some strange glasses. I walked forward, looking around, but didn't see anyone.

I bent down, not touching anything, inspecting the glasses. They had dark red lenses, and a strange frame that would obscure the user's eyes completely. I frowned, thinking. This seemed to be a vampire's room, so it would stand to reason that they might want to block out something with their eyes, possible their color or shape. I made a sound of satisfaction, standing up and turning around. I walked toward the coffin, seeing something written on it. "Bird of Hermes is my name…eating my wings to make me tame?" I whispered, sitting in front of it. I bit my lip again, thinking. Hermes…wasn't he a messenger god for the Greeks? What was a reference to him doing on a vampire's coffin? My thoughts were cut off by a hand on the scruff of my neck, lifting me into the air and spinning me around to face a very tall man with flaming red eyes, black hair, and a thunderous expression.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my coffin?" He growled, shaking me like a rag doll. I choked, the grip on my neck nearly strangling me. "This…is…the first…" I croaked, wheezing. He frowned and dropped me, and I gasped, trying to get air back in my lungs where it belonged. "Who are you?" He asked, demanded more like. "Who are you?" I shot back, sitting up straight and glaring at him. "I asked first." He snarled, clenching his fists. "You nearly strangled me, I deserve some compensation." I said in explanation, folding my arms. He growled, moving forward and grabbing my shirt, dangling me in the air again. "You are two inches from a very gruesome death woman. Start talking." He snarled, and I scowled. "Three inches, actually, this is a very loose shirt." I corrected him. "I'm Integra's aunt's cousin's niece's sister four times removed or whatever it is. She made me stay the summer here."

He dropped me again. "Why are you snooping around when my master expressively ordered you not to?" he asked, striding away and sitting in his throne. I raised an eyebrow. _Master?_ "She said I should _try_ not to go in the basement. I wandered down here when I felt like it, so I didn't try, and this is a dungeon, not a basement." I said loftily, scowling at him, but staying put. He snorted, picking up a wineglass and sipping from it. "You honestly think she'll buy that?" I shrugged. "Not really. I won't tell her if you don't, and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who found me down here." I said, wondering if I could make a deal with him. He smirked. "True enough, but what makes you think I won't tell her?" I snapped my fingers. _Damn._ "Well, for starters you nearly killed me." I said, blinking as I realized it. "She probably wouldn't like that, and it would be kinda embarrassing for you, no offense."

He bowed his head, grinning. "None taken. Continue rambling." I bit down a smirk, but went on. "And I haven't touched anything except the floor and the doors, so really nothing illegal. And the air, I suppose, and some of the cool bloodstains, and you, because you nearly strangled me, but other than that, nothing." I finished proudly, pleased with my legal skills. He stared at me for a moment, as if deep in thought. "You are a strange little human." He finally said, drinking deeply from his glass. I shrugged, standing up and walking towards the door. "Hey wait a minute," I said, turning around. "You never told me your name." The man looked up, clearly irritated. "Go away." I sat back down. "Nope. Tell me your name. One word and I'm out of here." I said stubbornly, folding my arms.

He growled, slamming his wineglass back down on the table and standing up. "I will not repeat myself again. Go away." He snarled, walking towards me slowly. I glared up at him. "No." He frowned deeply, towering over me. "Then I fear I must report an intrusion to my master." He said, starting to blur. I lunged forward, grabbing onto his leg, and yelped as a sick spinning sensation in my stomach flared.

_Alucard's POV:_

Before I could completely phase away, she latched onto my leg with a yelp. I continued, wondering how long it would take for her to pass out or throw up. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but as I watched her she cracked them open, and then looked at the spinning and flaring colors. She giggled, holding onto me tighter as she reached out a hand to touch a color flair, before I reached down and yanked it back, quickly phasing back to my room. "Don't do that." I said in annoyance, prying her off me and dumping her on the ground. She sat up quickly, rubbing her head and glaring at me. "Why?" She demanded, looking around and frowning in disappointment.

"You'll get sucked into a whirling vortex of doom." I said in exasperation, already tired of this woman. I was studying her imperceptibly, and she did show a slight resemblance to Integra, in the way she openly defied me, not showing fear at all. She rolled her eyes, standing up, and then sitting back down, probably because the floor was more comfortable. "Sure I will. Couldn't you have come up with a better explanation, like; if I touch it it'll compress me into a small cube of matter, smashing my bones and organs together in a bloody fountain, killing me instantly? That's cool. Vortexes of doom are just wimpy black holes." She said, squinting as she described her gory death. I smirked, drooling a little as I envisioned that extremely interesting mental image.

"What a lively imagination you have." I said, sitting back down on my throne. She waved a hand at me absently. "Don't mention it. My friends are all just as imaginary." I shook my head sadly. "So you have no friends?" I taunted her, and she blinked. "Wha? Oh, no, I meant they all think along the same lines." She said, and I smirked. "Sure they do." I said, sipping at my blood. "I hope I don't have to put up with you too often…" she muttered under her breath, and I grinned. "You may leave at anytime you wish." I drawled mockingly, and she scowled at me. "Yes but then I wouldn't know who you are. I need to know who to avoid in future." She spat, and I smirked. "Then you will just have to wait." I said, putting my glass down and grabbing her hand, phasing her back to her room before vanishing.

_Integra's POV:_

Alucard phased into my office, looking smug. "Why didn't you tell me your heir was coming for a visit?" he said, leaning over my desk. "I was too busy, and what did you do to her?" I said, glaring up at him and shuffling my papers. "She seems to be rather adventurous." He mused, not answering me. "And curious, very curious." He continued as my eye twitched. "What. Did. You. Do?" I snapped, and he ignored me. "More stubborn than you, which I would have thought impossible before I met her." He said slyly, and I shoved a desk drawer open, grabbing my pistol and shoving it in his face. "Alucard…" I growled, and his grin widened. "Yes master?" he asked meekly, and I snarled. "What did you do to my new heir?" He yawned insolently, and I almost pulled the trigger.

"In her own words, I "nearly strangled her" twice, but she seemed fine when I put her back." he said smoothly, and I slammed the pistol on the desk. "Damnit Alucard!" I growled, wondering how Flora must be feeling right now. "Go and apologize! And if you do anything of the sort again, I will empty a round of silver in you!" He smirked and phased away, and I sighed, silently wondering if bringing Flora here was a really bad decision.

_Flora's POV:_

I yawned, snuggling into the blankets, jetlag finally catching up with me. The mattress bounced slightly, and a cold hand grabbed my ankle, holding me up in the air again as I yelped in shock. The same vampire was dangling me upside down, scowling. I squeaked and pushed my top back up as it fell past my chest. "I apologize for nearly strangling you." He said tonelessly, before letting go and letting me fall -head first- back onto my bed. "I rather do without if this is how you normally apologize…" I moaned, rubbing my head and sitting back up. There was a flash of white in his dark silhouette, probably his sharp fangs as he grinned. He suddenly vanished, and I turned back around, yanking the covers up and closing my eyes so I could finally fall asleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Do not own! Not my story! Thank you.**_

_Flora's POV:_

I yawned and sat up the next morning, seeing Walter inside my room, pouring out a glass of milk and shoving a tea tray into my lap. I balanced it carefully, seeing some pancakes and waffles with generous amounts of butter and syrup. I tried very hard not to drool, and quickly shoveled food in my mouth as he began talking at a fast pace again. "The clothes you brought will do if there is no one else visiting, but we need to get you some formal items for when outsiders are present, or you go out in public. Do you prefer a dress or a skirt?" I gulped, but there wasn't anything in my mouth. "A…skirt, I guess. Easier to run in." I said, returning to my food in dismay. I finished, and he presented me some neatly folded clothes, and I slid out of bed, walking to the bathroom and putting them on.

They were obviously intended for a younger child, so it was a bit tight in the chest and hips, but it still fit tolerably well. There was a skirt, and I had on a neat blouse, which made me look like a prim school girl, which was at odds with my stormy blue eyes and wiry brown hair. I sighed, running a brush through it and stepping back out, smiling hesitantly at Walter. He frowned and tugged it a little neater, then stepped back and smiled at me. "Can I ask a favor?" I said as he led me down to Integra's office. "Yes?" I took a deep breath. "May I have a computer in that one extra room with a desk? One with internet connection?" I asked meekly, crossing my fingers. After all, it was like Integra's office in miniature, although she didn't have a computer. I was a teen though, I needed my media.

He sighed. "I will see what I can do." He warned, and opened the door to see Sir Integra smoking another cigar and reading a sheet of paper. She looked up and tried a smile, but it didn't fit well on her face. Just like me, she didn't seem to be a person who smiled a lot. I sat down, hands folded in my lap, waiting for her to start talking. "You have seen Alucard?" She said promptly, and I frowned. "Umm…would he be the really annoying vampire with a anger management problem?" I asked her, and she smirked, which fit much better than a smile on her stern face. "That's him." I gulped, nodding. What if she really didn't want me exploring the basement? "You don't seem to be very frightened of him." I shrugged. "Why?" I bit my lip, thinking. "Umm…I don't really know." I admitted, shifting in my seat slightly. We moved on, and she seemed to want to get to know me better, asking about my family and friends. I answered politely, relaxing a little as time went on.

After a little while, Walter came in with another tea tray, and set it down in front of us just as I realized it was lunch time. I took a sandwich, munching on it and swallowing before answering Integra's questions, as they proceeded much slower. Finally finished, she dismissed me with a wave and I walked out, asking Walter if I could explore outside. He said I could if I changed into something more suited to outdoor activity, and I quickly changed into some of my old clothes, ones that incidentally would blend in with most scrub and bush. Just a precaution if I wanted to sneak up on something. I walked outside, smelling the fresh air and wet grass. I headed for a group of trees, hoping to find one to climb. I saw a perfect oak, huge and stately, and clambered up it, scraping my skin in some places, but ignoring it in favor of the view I would get from the topmost crook of the tree.

I settled down, laying across the huge branch like a sleepy cat and watching the grounds with lively interest. Apparently the bushes that had hidden about half of the lawn concealed a target range, and I watched as some soldier types fired at the paper targets, hitting them almost dead center. The sun was shining, which probably sucked for anyone exercising, but warmed my back nicely as I sat in the tree, a cool breeze cementing my comfort. I grinned to myself, seeing some loose bits of bark I could put into use if anyone walked under me. Speak of the devil, a small group of soldiers, including one I thought I had seen earlier, walked under me, sitting against the trunk of the tree with a thump. An evil grin cracked my face as I pried some bark off.

I gently dropped it onto the person directly below me, who started and looked around wildly. I could just barely hear the people below me, and he said "Something just tapped my head!" The others all laughed, and I stifled laughter of my own. I waited a moment, before dropping some bark onto the head of the person next to him. They twitched, and ran a hand through their hair, shouting that something had tapped their head as well. The others now laughed less loudly, but I had to clap a hand over my mouth to stifle my chuckles. I waited just a little bit more, before dropping some bark onto the man with an eyepatch's head. He jumped, pulling out a gun, and yelling for "Alucard" to stop it. I couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed harder than I had in months, actually shaking the branch. They all swore and looked up, and I giggled, waving at them.

The eyepatch guy and the other two turned red from embarrassment, and I wiped my eyes, rolling over and chuckling weakly as I tried to stop laughing. "Get down from there! You might fall!" yelled one of the people I hadn't dropped some bark on, and I sighed, rolling back over. "Will not!" I yelled back, sticking my tongue out at him. He shrugged helplessly. "Please? Integra will get mad at us." He said, and I sighed, swinging down and dropping, letting the branch below me catch me neatly between the legs, jarring me and causing my lungs to empty slightly. The men all winced and hissed, but I had endured far worse wounds from a tree, and I was a girl. I swung down again, propping my feet against the lower branch that was closer up, and finally landing on the ground, dusting myself off. "Hey, are you that new girl? Flora?" the eyepatch guy asked, and I nodded, smirking at them.

"Sorry about the bark, but you were practically begging for it." I said, rubbing the back of my head. The eyepatch guy, who looked to be in charge, and the two others blushed, and the others snickered. "Does Alucard really go around tapping the back of your heads?" I asked curiously, and they all shrugged. "Not really his style, but with that guy you never know." The second man said, and eyepatch guy held out his hand. "Pip Bernadette, captain of the Wild Geese." He said, and I shook it. "Well, you guys all probably already know who I am." I said after a moment, and they all stepped forward with their own introductions.

They moved on, and I went the other way, checking out all the scrub in the grounds. A few hours before dark, I was covered in dirt, berry-stained, and with heavy pockets full of shiny quartz and other rocks. I had also found some catnip, which I recognized on sight from my own garden at home, and wistfully hoped for a cat to give it to. I walked back onto the path, licking my fingers and wondering if any of the soldiers knew about the wild strawberry and blackberry patches on Integra's ground. Probably not, judging from how many I was able to plunder. Speaking of, there was Seras, shading her eyes against the setting sun and peering around frantically. "Oh there you are!" She said when she caught sight of me.

"What happened?" She gasped, looking at me, and I looked down, seeing nothing unusual. My clothes had a few tiny rips from a stubborn blackberry thornbush, and my hands and wrists were stained with berry juice. I was covered in dust and dirt, and there were several bits of leafy matter in my hair. "Nothing…" I said slowly, giving her a strange look. "You're filthy!" she squealed, moving forward and starting to dust me off. Being vamperic, she nearly knocked me down. "I'm fine!" I said, freeing myself with a frantic jerk. She pouted, wringing her hands. "Just wanted to help…" she said, looking tearful. I sighed. "I'm fine Seras. Just a little grungy, that's all." I said apologetically, pulling a leaf bud from my hair. She nodded, looking brighter. She led me back to the house, and I blushed when Walter gave me a disapproving look.

"You look like you have been fighting a bush." He said bluntly, and I dusted myself off some more. "Just exploring." I said, rubbing my shoulder in embarrassment. He sighed. "Clean yourself up and come down for dinner. I will show you to the dining room." I quickly scampered away, sliding into my room and turning on the water in the sink. I shed my dirty clothes, washing my face and hands frantically. I combed my hair quickly, wincing as I yanked too hard on a stubborn knot here and there. I saw that the skirt and blouse I had worn earlier were still on the counter and pulled them on, wincing at the tight fit. I peered in the mirror, and was pleased to see I looked much better. I still looked like I didn't belong in the clothes, but I was never a skirt person anyway.

I winked at my reflection and hurried back out, standing in front of Walter nervously as he inspected my change. He yanked my clothes into place only twice, straightening the shoulders and bottom of my blouse. He led me downstairs, and I blinked as I saw the brightly lit dining room, with a huge table and lots of plates. It was only Integra and me, which made it rather awkward as I sat down, all the way across the very long table. I looked blankly at the several dozen bits of cutlery by my plate, wondering how on earth I was supposed to use them. "Umm…" I tugged on the end of Walter's sleeve. "Outside in?" I whispered to him, remembering something I read in a book. He nodded before walking back out.

_Integra's POV:_

I watched her eat, and although she obviously was unsure of how to use her tools, she still managed to get most of them right. She didn't attempt to engage me in conversation, concentrating on her food mutely. I wondered how on earth the mischievous, bold girl Captain Pip and his men had described, and the wild, untidy girl Walter had told me came back in, suddenly transformed into a quiet, shy girl who seemed ill at ease in the dining room. "Do you like it here?" I asked her curiously. She looked up suddenly, obviously startled by my question. "Huh? Oh, it's nice." She said, looking back down. _Little better than monosyllables. Why is she so quiet all of a sudden?_

"I heard you pranked some of my mercenaries." I said, looking at her sternly. She looked up again, trying and failing to hide a proud grin. "Uh…yeah." She said, covering her mouth, although a spark of laughter still danced in her eyes. "I know you're smirking so put your hand down." I said, smiling at her. She put it down; a mischievous grin to rival Alucard's spreading across her face. A few minutes later I got her to be a bit more open, but she still left the table at the first opportunity.

_Flora's POV:_

I snuck into the kitchen after supper, thinking I should probably apologize to Alucard for invading his room. I grabbed a medicinal blood pack, pressing it close to my body to hide it from other people as I scampered down to the basement. It was squishy, but I didn't flinch away from it, even though it was really cold. Around the same time I scuttled down the steps, it finally warmed up, so I didn't need to hold it away anyway. I slid it under my shirt, warming it up further until it was just cool plastic squished against my skin, not ice cold blood along with it. I knocked on his door, backing away slightly as he wrenched it open. "What do you want?" he growled, and I slid the blood out from under my shirt. "I wanted to say sorry for peeking in your room and stuff." I said, holding it out.

He raised his eyebrows, stepping back and bowing like he was inviting me in. I followed him nervously, clenching the bag tighter. He held out his hand, and I gave it to him. "You even warmed it up, how thoughtful." He purred, flashing me a wicked smirk. I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly. "Try carried it under your shirt for most of the way here." I growled, sitting down on the floor as he yanked the straw out, sipping it thoughtfully. He smirked at me, and sat down in his chair with a thump. "Thanks are nonetheless in order." He said, inclining his head towards me. "Integra told me your name." I said abruptly, and he smirked. "I know that. What on earth were you doing to have the mercenaries all riled up?" He asked, and I began telling him delightedly of my prank. This led to a conversation that lasted most of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Do not own! Not my story! (the usual disclaimer) My friend also sends her stammering thanks for you all liking the story, LIKE I TOLD HER YOU WOULD!**_

_Alucard's POV:_

I toyed with the stem of my wineglass; refusing to admit to myself I was waiting for Flora. She had taken to visiting my dungeon room every night, talking to me for hours sometimes, and once I had to carry her back to her room because she fell asleep. She had been here a week and a half, and had never once been late. She had turned out to be a fascinating little creature, having read many books, yet spent most of her young life outdoors. She also had a vast knowledge of the occult, although it was mostly creatures and their habits, nothing that would be useful to a vampire hunter, however, they made for rather interesting little debates. She also had displayed an interest in my powers, although I had only skimmed the surface lightly once, she seemed to have a capacity for filling in the blanks.

She was late tonight, however, almost ten minutes late. I thought perhaps Integra had found out and stopped the visits, although I was pretty sure neither of us had breathed a word. I almost called out her name in welcome when Walter brought my evening meal, and sucked it down in a moody silence. When I was done, and no one was likely to bother me for a while, I phased to her room to see light coming from the little office connected to it, and walked in to see her staring at a computer intently, headphones in. I sighed, shaking my head in regret, and tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She twitched and looked over her shoulder, yanking her earphones out when she saw me. "Oh sorry! I was watching Vocaloid and lost track of time…" she said, looking ashamed and rubbing the back of her head.

I raised an eyebrow, seeing a cartoonish girl on the screen. "Vocaloid?" I said, leaning forward and minimizing the screen. She quickly ducked under me, grabbing the mouse away and clicking on the search engine. "Yeah, I have something you might like. It's sorta like a band, but different." She explained, typing something in. "Here." She said, handing me an earbud. "I'm sharing, so be nice." She warned me, before clicking a certain video. "This is Trick and Treat, it's in Japanese, but there are subtitles…" she told me, trailing off as the music started. I shrugged and watched as the cartoon characters started moving, wincing a little at the high-pitched singing, but eventually watching in fascination. I looked down, seeing her enthralled, then frowned. My arm had draped over her shoulders, and she was leaning into it. I jerked it away quickly, refocusing on the video.

It ended, and she twitched the earbud out of my ear. "Do you want to listen to more?" she asked as an afterthought, looking up at me and smiling hopefully. "Well…" I said slowly, looking at her door. This was a bit more open than my dungeon room, and there was a chance someone might stumble in on us. "A few more would be interesting." I said finally, and she beamed at me and quickly moved out of her seat, unplugging the headphones and motioning me to sit down. I sat, and she showed me a different video. "Alice Human Sacrifice" she said in explanation, sitting down on the floor. She hummed along to this one, rocking back and forth from her place on the floor. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, but still listened to the music. It seemed this band specialized in dark, vague themes, with murder or death slipped in among the lyrics, and evil creatures portrayed as innocent things.

She giggled though, pointing to the screen. "Yellow Alices are my favorites." She said in excitement, and I turned back to the screen. I watched them "die" then turned to her. "Last song." I warned her, although these seemed to be quite interesting. She pouted and scooted around me, bending over the keyboard and typing in something. She sat back down, staring at me nervously. "This one is my favorite." She said sheepishly, blushing. "Bad End Night." She gazed at the computer in anticipation as the music started again, and within seconds I was riveted as well. This was by far the most interesting, and I almost regretted it when it was over. I sighed quietly and turned the computer off, standing up and walking away.

Flora followed me, yawning. "Sorry about not showing up tonight." She muttered sleepily, sitting down on her bed and yanking the covers away. "It's alright." I said, seeing her already mostly asleep. She muttered something, relaxing that tiny little bit that meant she was really and truly asleep. I smiled sadly, and then reached over to pull the covers up, tucking her in gently. She looked confused even in her sleep as I did that, and I quickly phased away, back to my lonely basement room and my coffin.

_Flora's POV_

I stretched, waking up fully when I saw sunlight streaming in through the windows and Walter pouring my milk out as usual. "Iscariot is coming today." He said, placing the tray in my lap neatly. "Iscariot…who are they?" I asked, munching on some toast. "I suppose you could say our rivals. Their Catholics, and fanatics, and don't approve of Sir Integra or Alucard. I daresay they won't approve of you either, young hellion that you are." He said, winking at me as he said the last bit to let me know he was joking. "I'm guessing since you're informing me and telling me about them, I have to go see them?" I asked, slumping in bed. "Yes, and nobody's had the time to get you any other formal clothes, so the ones we lent you will just have to do." He said apologetically, and I sighed.

"Right…can I jump out the window and skip seeing them?" I said reluctantly, and he chuckled. "I believe you would have to see them anyway, your window is right above the front drive." He said, bowing and leaving the room. I snapped my fingers. "Damn." I muttered, slouching out of bed and moving to get dressed with all the happy enthusiasm of a criminal on a hangman's steps. My blouse buttoned tightly over my chest, and my skirt snug against my hips, I walked down to see Sir Integra. She sighed when she saw me, and I maneuvered into my chair carefully. "There's nothing else?" She asked Walter despairingly, and he shook his head. "Everything else is still being ordered and even your things are all in the wash." He said apologetically, and she slumped in her seat. "Wonderful. Flora, can you keep to the back? The _very_ back?" She asked me, and I nodded. "Personally, I can even exit the room and hide in the basement or something, rather than meet these people." I said, and she nodded.

"I see Walter's told you about them. Well, let me be a bit more specific. The current leader is Enrico Maxwell, who is a filthy pig. His hit man and probable bodyguard when he visits us is Father Alexander Anderson. What is your view on Catholics?" I swallowed. "Umm…I was raised Catholic, but I kinda turned out to be…atheist." I said, blushing. She turned white. "_Do not_ mention that to them. They're iffy enough about you as it is, what with being my heir and all. Just say you were raised Catholic and leave it at that." I nodded, and she waved me out of her office. "Stay in the parlor and don't get dirty." She said, and I blushed. "I don't run outside that fast, especially in such a tight outfit." I muttered, following Walter. I sat down, yanking out a book and starting to read.

_Maxwell's POV:_

"So your heir, what is she like?" I asked, trying to be polite as Sir Hellsing led us into her home. "Quiet, mostly. A bit shy." She said, shrugging and opening the door. A teenager was reclining on the couch, reading a thick and heavy book, but my attention was immediately diverted to her extremely tight fitting top, which looked like it was about to pop a button any second, and her skirt, which was short and snug against her slim hips. I swallowed hard, blinking. "Flora." Sir Hellsing said, breaking me out of my daze, and the girl looked up, glancing at me and Anderson with steely storm blue eyes, then looking back down at her book. "Flora…" She sighed, shaking her head. The girl looked up again, her eyes snapping with annoyance, and muttered "Hello." shortly, cradling her book and holding out a hand. I took it, shaking her hand a couple times and letting go as she sat back down.

"Well, I'll leave you to get to know them." Sir Hellsing said, walking back out of the room quickly. Flora frowned after her, muttering something under her breath. I sat down opposite her, trying very hard not to stare at her curves. Anderson stood behind me, scowling, keeping a hand on his bayonets. Flora looked up at him, frowning. I hurriedly said "This is Alexander Anderson, my best man and bodyguard." Her frown didn't change, and she suddenly got up, walking towards him and leaning over the couch slightly. Her hand wavered a few inches away from his face, and she brightened, giggling a little and sitting back down. We exchanged bemused looks. "He's taller than Alucard." She chuckled, pointing to Anderson's face. He snorted a little, and even I had to hide a smirk. Then we both frowned as something occurred to us. "How do you know o' that abomination?" Anderson said, scowling again.

She stopped giggling and shuddered. "He's always following me or Integra." She said nervously, looking around. "He's creepy." I patted her hand sympathetically, and she twitched. Integra's butler popped his head in. "Oh, there you are Mrs. Flora. Could you get your confounded cat out of the tree?" He said, and she jumped up. "He's in the tree again!? Hang on." She darted out the door, and the butler said "Sir Hellsing will be with you momentarily." before ducking back out again. I sighed, frowning. Integra was scarce substitute for someone with such a tight shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Do not own! Not my story! (Again, we all know this, but I gotta put it in for every chapter)**_

_Flora's POV:_

I slammed the door shut, leaning against it and panting. I had run as fast as I could away from Maxwell and his bodyguard, silently blessing Walter the whole way. "What on earth are you doing here at this time of day?" Alucard's voice growled, and I shushed him. "SHHH! I'm hiding from that creep Maxwell." I said frantically, putting a finger to my lips. He sighed, and I saw his dim shape in the darkness, walking towards me. I felt something slide an arm under my legs and back and lift me up suddenly, and squeaked. "Hey!" I said, squirming as he walked to his throne and sat down, placing me on his lap. "You seem upset." He said teasingly, locking his arms around me to stop me from wiggling free. "You know, I didn't actually mean it when I told him you were creepy, but now I really do." I told him, trying to squirm away.

I didn't get anywhere. His vampire super-strength could be really annoying at times. "Seriously, let go!" I pleaded with him, and I was immediately spilled on the cold stone floor. I yelped, yanking my skirt down and sitting up. "As you command, master." He said, eyes glowing redly in the dark. He seemed sad. "I don't like being touched very much." I said in embarrassment, trying to apologize for my overreaction. He shook his head. "I understand." He said dully, standing up and walking towards his coffin. "Hey, wait up!" I said, scrambling to my feet and yanking on his sleeve. He spun, eyes flashing furiously like they had been when I first saw him "Leave me be woman!" he snarled at me, raising a hand like he was going to hit me with it. I jerked away, feeling hurt, eyes watering slightly. He growled, turning back around and slinking into his coffin.

I backed away, crushed. I opened and closed the door, leaning against it and letting the tears flow down my face. I didn't make friends easily, and Alucard had started feeling like one, at least a little, and having him so angry at me both shocked and scared me. I hadn't lost any of my friends that I made all at once like I just did, but it still made me sad as we drifted apart. But now I was feeling all of that gradual sadness all at once, which was much worse. Nobody was looking for me, so this was the safest place to cry my heart out, choking back my sobs and swallowing my tears.

_Alucard's POV:_

I sighed in frustration, still hearing her outside my door. I had no idea why I had picked her up and put her in my lap, she had just looked so much like a frightened child as she huddled by the door, eyes huge as she tried to pierce the darkness with her weak human eyes. At first she seemed to laugh it away, but soon her fear spiked and she actually ordered me to let her go. The seals would have forced me anyway, and she had fallen to the floor with a thump. I felt sad, knowing she was just as fearful as the other humans would be that close to me, and turned away from her. She actually attempted to stop me, tugging on my sleeve and digging her heels in.

I felt rage at letting a weak little human talk to me in such a way and spun, wanting to hit her away from me, but paused as I saw her thunderstruck expression, like me threatening her was worse than an actual blow. I phased into my coffin, and she stumbled out, but just leaned against my closed door, sobbing quietly to herself for the next hour or so. I wanted to go out and apologize for almost striking her, but each time I thought I was going to do it she sobbed louder, like she could somehow sense my incoming presence. I finally snapped and went out, resting a hand on her shoulder. She squeaked and scuttled away from me, not even looking at me as she fled, wiping her eyes and sobbing louder. I opened my mouth to call after her, feeling hurt, but didn't try as she rounded the corner.

_Flora's POV:_

I felt his hand touch my shoulder and jerked away, heart thudding. He would be so angry at me. I didn't want to upset him even more, so I just ran, wiping my streaming eyes and accidentally letting more sobs choke their way out of my throat. I streaked all the way upstairs, collapsing on my bed and sniffling, finally falling asleep and dreaming of nothing. I woke up as the sun was beginning to set, and swallowed. I had been looking forward to talking with Alucard tonight, but because of what he had done earlier, I somehow doubted I was welcome. I thought hard, wondering what I should do to make it up to him. I quickly washed my face, then walked out, looking for Walter. "Thanks again for saving me." I told him, and he bowed. "I simply did what I thought was best." I nodded. "Well, thanks anyway. What else do you do all day?" I tried to lure him into the conversation as imperceptibly as possible, waiting for my chance.

"So wait, Seras has a favorite blood type?" I said as he explained the part of his day when he took blood packs down to the vampires, and how he usually tried to get Seras's favorite. "Yes, much like master Alucard, who prefers type AB negative, I believe." He said, and I sighed inwardly. I ended the conversation as slowly as I could while aching to get out of there, and finally exited as Walter went down to clean up our dinner. I sped to the kitchen, searching through the part of the fridge where blood packs were stored. AB negative wasn't in the front, and I had to look all the way in the back before I found one, pulling it out and shivering as I pressed it against my skin, trying to warm it up as I ran through the halls, stopping just above the basement steps. I was shaking, already freezing from thawing out the blood pack with my own body, and was going to enter the cold stony confines of the basement.

I touched it with my nose, the only part of my body I hadn't pressed it against, shivering hard as the cold plastic touched my nose. _Still not warm enough. _My teeth chattered as I pressed the blood pack to my skin again, trying to get it at least lukewarm before giving it to Alucard. I darted down the stairs, sprinting across the dark hall and setting it down, along with my note of apology, before his door before sprinting away again, eager to get back where it was warm.

_Alucard's POV:_

I sighed, opening my door and hoping faintly that she might be persuaded to stay and talk with me again, but only just caught the tail end of her clothes disappearing around the corner. I looked down at my feet, seeing a blood pack with a sticky note attached to it. I picked it up, reading the note. Flora's untidy yet somehow elegant scrawl spelled out

_"Really sorry for yelling at you, please forgive me."_

I blinked. She thought I was _angry_ at her? She wasn't afraid of me? I sniffed, smelling the tempting aroma of my favorite blood type. _How did she know?_ I wondered, staring at the wall blankly. I shrugged and took the straw in my mouth, sucking slowly at the blood. I wanted to make this present last.

_Flora's POV:_

The morning after I gave Alucard his blood pack, I woke up with a nasty cold. Walter took one look and ordered me right back in bed, promising to bring tissues and some nice tea to help me get better, and I would have thanked him if I had the energy. The rest of my day was spent sniffling and drinking nasty herb teas, which sucked. I couldn't even listen to my music or read, because I couldn't even sit up without starting to cough and sneeze. I spent the time not drinking tea or blowing my nose napping.

The next day was the same, only worse. This was because I woke up with a fever as well. Walter looked worried, and called in a doctor, who spent a lot of time smiling and nodding and saying fancy things that made my head hurt even more, before finally prescribing lots of rest and liquids, explaining I had just gotten a chill, which my body had to take care of itself. So I was stuck with more herb teas, feverish tossing and turning, as well as exhaustion from not getting enough sleep that night, because I couldn't breathe through my nose. The next few days sort of blended together, and I woke up to feel someone rubbing my hand gently, and peeked through my closed eyelids to see Alucard. "S-sorry…" I whimpered, my teeth chattering. He smiled sadly, looking at me in concern. His eyes slid towards my untouched cup Walter had poured out, and frowned.

"Did you drink your tea?" he asked, and I shook my head slightly. His hand slid under my head, lifting it up, and he brought the cup to my lips. "Drink." He said sternly, tipping it up slightly so the nasty stuff trickled into my mouth. I swallowed weakly, unable to summon the energy to resist. He waited patiently as I managed to gulp down the whole brew, before letting my head fall back down on the pillow. "Why did you do it?" He said sadly, looking at me. "Wha…" I moaned, too tired to remember what he was talking about. "The blood pack." He said, and I sighed. "I didn't want you to be mad at me…" I whispered, rolling over so my back was to him. He reached out and gently touched my hand. "I forgive you. Now get some rest." I didn't need any more prompting and fell into a dreamless slumber.

_Alucard's POV:_  
I sighed, phasing out and back to my basement room. She had looked so frail and sickly. I wanted to see more of the lively and intelligent young girl; despite the fact she was going to be my next master. She was so weak, letting me order her around and just lying there, looking so defeated, it was making me actually WORRY for her. After that, I visited her once every day, occasionally playing her some of her Vocaloid music, which made her smile slightly, making her drink or take her medicine, or just holding her hand as she slept. Once, she even nuzzled my hand as she dreamed, sounding so pitiful as she whimpered, that I actually held her in my arms, rocking her slightly. Like it or not, a bond seemed to be forming between me and the human child.

_Flora's POV:_  
I woke up, hearing someone call my name. Integra was standing in front of me, a tetchy look on her face. "Wha..." I whispered, coughing. "How did you catch this...chill?" she asked, and I winced. "Too much time in the basement..." I moaned, my head hurting too much to lie, or make up something, but not too tired to bend the truth just a little. "The...basement. What on earth were you DOING down there?" she snapped. "Talking to Alucard..." I whimpered, trying vainly to come up with an excuse. "WHAT!?" I didn't repeat myself, she had heard me exactly. "How long have you been doing that?" She growled, and I squinted, tying to think. "Almost since the first day I got here." I whispered, my head aching. She sighed and shook her head. I heard her walk back out and let my head fall back down on the pillow, exhausted.

_Integra's POV:_  
I shuffled some of her registration papers, sighing. "Alucard." I said firmly, and he phased through the wall. "Yes master?" he said, grinning. "Why didn't you scare her off or something? All the nights talking to her, you must have gotten very tired after a while." I said slyly, not looking up. I didn't see his face, but he seemed to be frowning. "She told me, just now." I continued, and he sighed. "I suppose she couldn't do much against your will, sick as she is..." he muttered to himself. I smirked. "You seem worried." I said curiously, hiding a smile. "She's quite an interesting little child." he said musingly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you heard some of the stuff she listens to? Very dark, and she has some interesting imagery, especially when gore is concerned." He said this casually, confirming my fears. I gritted my teeth. "I do NOT want you influencing her any more than you already have." I spat, and he frowned deeper. "How can I have influenced her, as you say, in less than a month?" he said sweetly, and I glared at him. "Don't play around. Stay away from her, unless she is in danger, of course." I ordered him, putting all the force of the Hellsing seals behind it. He gritted his teeth, but nodded. "Yes, my master." he muttered, turning away and phasing through the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Do not own! Not mine! **_

_Alucard's POV:  
_  
I phased back to my room, deep scowl seated on my face. Integra's order just now had to be the hardest one to stomach in all my years as her servant, if only because of its sheer stupid futility. I wasn't INFLUENCING her; I was just talking to her, finding out about my future master. That wasn't _influencing_, that was being curious. Besides, Flora had been coming to me. It wasn't fair.

_Flora's POV:_

I sneezed, my eyes watering. I had FINALLY shaken off my chill, but I still had a bit of a cold. I was sipping some tea Walter had made for me, sitting at the computer and listening to Vocaloid. Alucard hadn't shown up all day today and yesterday, and I was kinda worried. I shook my head rapidly. I needed some sunshine and fresh air to clear the cobwebs from my head. I changed into some outdoor clothes and scampered out, heading for my oak tree. I draped myself across the huge branch at the top, panting a little from my lack of practice. I felt better though, sleepily blinking my eyes and yawning. The mercenaries were shooting at things in their target field, but the gun sounds were muted by the time they got all the way up here. I shimmed along the branch and picked some acorns, edging back to my spot and waiting.

I snoozed a little in the sun, but was still on guard enough to hear someone walking down the path. I perked up, seeing Seras. I grinned, picking up an acorn. I tossed it just behind her, and she jumped and spun, confirming my theory that vampires had superior reflexes and hearing. My giggles were cut off by a huge explosion from her giant cannon she carried on her shoulder, and I fell down a few branches, finally ending up upside-down from a particularly exposed branch. "That was awesome!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air and giggling as the smell of burned leaves wafted towards me. She looked up. "Oh I'm so sorry! Did I knock you out of the tree?!" She squealed, covering her mouth with her hands. "Well, since my knees are currently protesting this position and I haven't hit terra firma, I'd say you're in the clear." I said, swinging myself back and forth experimentally. "I'll go get help!" she shouted, dashing away. "Hey wait! I like this!" I called after her, but she was already out of range. I sighed, stretching out my hands and picking some acorns to throw at her when she came back.  
_  
Alucard's POV:_  
I was dozing in my coffin when Police Girl burst in, waving her arms. "Flora's stuck in a tree!" she wailed, looking panicked. I sighed, phasing out. "You couldn't get her down yourself?" I asked her tartly, putting my glasses on. "Well, I kinda forgot about being a vampire and went to get help." she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. I shook my head sadly, phasing to the tree she specified. She skidded to a halt a few meters away, still not getting the placing right. "Oh hell no!" a voice shouted, and something small and hard hit the brim of my hat. I looked up to see a very angry and upside-down Flora, aiming another acorn at me. "Let's be reasonable." I said smoothly, and it hit my chest. "I'm not coming down and that's that! Sera fired off one of the coolest explosions I've ever seen, no way am I going to take the blame for it." I raised an eyebrow. "Explosion?" I chuckled, smirking at Police Girl. "I pulled the acorn bit on her and she freaked. Since adults mostly associate "cool" with "extreme property damage", I'm not coming down. This position is fun anyway. I can see bright blue spots!" she cackled, and I sighed.

"You might fall." She stopped cackling and threw another acorn, this time at Police Girl. "I already did, and since I'm still in the tree, haha to you." She said, the acorn hitting Police Girl in the nose. "Please? You really might fall." Police Girl said, rubbing her nose. "I'll make sure I fall on one of you two. Problem solved." Flora retorted, folding her arms and sticking her tongue out at us. I sighed. "Get down here before I MAKE you." I growled and she blinked, a smirk emerging on her face. "Fine." she said, casually letting her legs relax and plummeting to the ground. I caught her inches from a gruesome death, scowling. "See? I'm fine." she said, dusting herself off. "Not when I'm done with you." I snarled, my heart thudding in my chest. "Bring it Vampy." she challenged, taking on a defensive posture in my arms. Police Girl giggled, and I realized I was still holding Flora. I dropped her, letting her scuffle around on the ground before standing up, scowling. "Jerk." she spat, facing off with me. "Reckless teen." I shot back.

"Creepy bloodsucker."

"Hopeless fool."

"Anger management trainee."

"Mental illness victim."

"Mental illness FILE."

"What?"

"They got a whole bin of "Alucard" mental illnesses, all wrapped up in government security."

"Why thank you."

"Grrrr... couch potato."

"This is coming from a teenager?"

"I actually do stuff. You just kill ad eat, kill and eat, and sleep all day too I suppose."

"Whereas you throw plant matter at adults doing their jobs?"

"Since when did you work for a living?"

"True enough. I meant the mercenaries."

"Oh...they were having a break though."

"They weren't supposed to."

"They were anyway. Somebody's going to be in trouble with Sir Integra..."

"And that someone is YOU."

"I am not! Tree hanging is a perfectly legal activity."

"I mean blowing up a large portion of the grounds."

"That was Seras, not me!"

"Who's going to say differently?" I purred, mentally ordering Police Girl to not tell Integra the truth. She whined, but nodded, and I turned to run back to the mansion. Flora gaped at me. "You aren't going to tell on me!" she yelped, outraged. I grinned at her. "Are you going to stop me?" I challenged her, sprinting away and commanding Police Girl to go back inside. Flora snarled and raced after me, and I was careful to stay out of her range, but just close enough to taunt her. "I wonder what your punishment will be?" I teased her, and she hissed in anger, and jumped me. I decided to let her hit me, rolling over on top of me as we fell down a steep hill. "Well?" I asked her. "Here you are, a human, against the strongest vampire in the known world. You can't kill me, not even with blessed sliver, let alone your bare hands." I said smugly, and she hissed at me.

"But I can make you very ugly." she growled, raking my face with her nails. I smirked at her, feeling nothing more than a slight sting of pain from her extra sharp nails. "Slapping people is a spoiled rich girl's response." I taunted her, and she shrieked, clawing at me with all the ferocity of an angry cat. Her nails actually drew a trickle of blood here and there, and one almost missed strike tore my shirt slightly. "Are you done yet?" I yawned, closing my eyes as she stopped for a second, gasping. She hissed at me, eyes darting around my body, trying to find a sensitive spot. I smirked and pinched her side, and she yelped, flinching away. "No fair!" she shouted, looking hurt, tears welling up in her eyes. She rubbed her side, and I frowned. "Is that some sort of pressure point for you?" I asked her, confused. "No..." she sniffed. "You just pinch REALLY hard." I rubbed her side gently. "I am sorry for causing you pain master." I apologized, and she snorted. "You say that AFTER you gave me a conniption? What a hypocrite." she said loftily, and poked me hard. I smirked at her, shrugging.

_Flora's POV: _

I poked him, and he shrugged, smirking. I suddenly realized that I had torn open his collar slightly, showing me part of his bare sculpted chest. I blushed slightly and looked away, trying to ignore the sort of activity my teenage mind started thinking, and he sat up. "What on earth is wrong with you now?" he growled, and I frantically tried to think of something. "Uh, wouldn't it be kinda embarrassing if someone came along right now?" I said quickly, blushing harder. "We are in a rather compromising position." he said frankly, looking at how I was sprawled on him, and flicking a quick glance at his open collar. I gulped, sitting up further and trying to get off. "I want to see that." he said musingly, yanking me back down. "I don't!" I yelped, writhing like a snake. "I am stronger than you, so you might as well hold still." he said casually, and I growled, but got his point.

He grinned in triumph and yanked my head down, pressing it to the skin of his bare chest. I almost hurt myself trying to get away, but he was still able to hold me down. "Do you WANT to cause a scene!?" I yelped, going limp. He chuckled, and I bounced up and down, since my head was still pressed to his chest. "I would find it enjoyable." he purred, still laughing. "Well, I would not. Don't you have a tiny, little itty bitty hint of decency, somewhere really deep down, that is telling you to let me go at all?" I asked, not thinking it likely. "Well, I know something deep down is talking to me." he said suggestively, and I turned red. "Get. Off. Me. NOW!" I snarled, and he sighed and suddenly vanished, causing me to fall to the forest floor with a thump. "I wanna kill him so bad right now..." I muttered to the ground, propping myself up on my elbows.

_Alucard's POV:_

I bit my blood pack open, draining it savagely and trying to forget the feeling of her warm head pillowed against my bare chest. I hadn't really wanted to cause a scene, just aggravate her a little bit. Integra had taken to firing a silver bullet at my forehead anytime I tried to annoy her in that particular fashion, so it was interesting to push someone else's buttons in that manner. Flora hadn't reacted as violently as I hoped, perhaps trying to claw me again, but had just attempted to get off, blushing. No, this time the reactions had been all mine. I had teasingly pushed her head down to the exposed part of my chest, but was unprepared for how nice it felt. She had struggled of course, and I absently held her down as I savored the intriguing sensation, before quickly remembering that she was a human and relaxed my hold. Now I was cursed with a lingering sense of curiosity and a tingling right where she touched me. I smirked, hearing Integra's call and answering, hoping for a nice mission with blood and gore to keep my mind away from a certain young girl. My grin of anticipation faded when I saw Flora sitting nervously in the seat across from Integra.

"It has occurred to me that Flora has had mostly positive experiences with vamperic creatures. She needs to learn how dangerous your kind can be. Take her on the mission tonight and for god's sake make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Integra said, removing the cigar from her mouth. I growled and yanked her out. "Do you have a preferred weapon?" I asked her as I pulled her to the armory. "Yeah, because I have such a vast experience of firearms." she snorted. "Can I just have a knife or something?" she asked as I opened the cabinets with rifles and long-arms. I looked her over. She definitely lacked the experience or skills to shoot any of the guns Hellsing had. I tossed a long knife at her, and she caught it reflexively, looking startled. She drew it from its sheath, jabbing it at the ground and swinging it slightly. "I think I can handle this one..." she said gingerly, sheathing it again and attempting to put it on her belt. I growled. "This is a dagger, not a puny little butter knife." I snapped, yanking it from her and unlooping her belt, putting the knife on it.

"Put it just behind your hip, you should be able to draw it quickly enough from there if you're facing a ghoul. If it's a vampire scream for help and hope I get there before you're too torn up." I said briskly, cinching her belt tight and standing up. She rolled her eyes. "For all you know I'll stab him before you get there." she said tartly, and I snorted. "Sure you will. And I like to write poetry." She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Sheath and unsheathe as fast as you can. Practice it on the way there." I told her, phasing her to the car. "Head or heart shots will drop a ghoul, but it needs to be precise. Stay in the back." I said, suddenly feeling the urge to tell her as much as I could. "Ghouls move slowly, but they are very strong. Stay out of their hands and you should be fine. Think of them as zombies. Oh, some have guns, but they usually don't fire unless you're attacking them or the vampires order them to." She blinked, her lips moving as she tried to absorb the information. "Okay." she said in a small voice. We were in the mansion just in front of the garage doors, and she inched toward me and hugged me tightly. "Thanks." she muttered into my shirt front before darting out the door, leaving me to stare after her, stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Flora's POV:_

I quickly drew the knife, aiming it at the window, before sheathing it again. Even as a novice I could tell I was doing it too slow. I tried again, getting it a little bit faster. "You're getting scary." Pip said, watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Will I be fast enough to kill a vampire?" I said hopefully, and he snorted. "Only if you are very, very lucky." He said, snickering. I sighed, continuing my practice. We stopped, and I peered out, seeing police lights and sirens. I gulped. That probably meant there was some ghouls wandering around with guns out there. We got out and Pip and the others did some badge flashing, while I nervously hopped from one foot to the other. We got cleared and I did as Alucard said and stayed to the back of the others, watching as they shot the ghouls and picking up some tips.

Suddenly, I found myself all alone. "Guys?" I called softly, swallowing hard. No answer, and I heard moans and groans coming all around me, and I whimpered, unable to pinpoint the source because of my fear. I inhaled slowly, closing my eyes. I had a weapon. I wasn't defenseless. I quickly opened them. I also had a ghoul right in front of me, mouth open and gaping. I squeaked and backed away, only to hit the slimy cold chest of another. I drew my knife, jabbing it into the ghoul's chest and spinning to take out the other. I watched in disbelief as they poofed into dust. "They...POOF!?" I squealed, giggling. I was suddenly much more cheerful. Then I realized I was surrounded by more of them. It was only a loose group, and I may have been able to dart away from them, but I remembered that they had a really strong grip, and if they touched me it was probably all over. I giggled. "Come at me bro!" I whispered, remembering a shirt I saw once.

They stumbled forward, and I stabbed them through the eye sockets, which was the easiest to penetrate. I dropped two in front of me before spinning and slashing the chest of the one just behind me, doing nothing but making them back off slightly. I stabbed it through the heart and it poofed into dust. Five minutes later I was running through the forest, panting as a ghoul with a gun stumbled after me slowly. I didn't want to take the chance of it shooting at me if I attacked it, so I just ran. I sheathed my knife, seeing some lights up ahead. Wouldn't do to scare the populace with a knife-wielding teenager. I skidded to a halt, seeing a creepy Goth looking guy slouching by a lamppost. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to think I would have to go after you myself, instead of sending my ghouls." He said causally, flipping his hair. "Excuse me!?" I spat, hand inching towards my knife. "Well, since the exterminators showed up, I might as well have one last meal, and you're the only female for miles." he said, shrugging.

"Besides, a virgin's blood is a rare treat in this modern age. I plan to enjoy you." he drawled, smirking. "You're about to die and all you think about is your food!?" I snarled, gaping at him. His smirk fell. "Little girls should be seen and not heard." he said coyly, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He snapped his fingers and a line of ghouls advanced, some with guns, some without. I backed away as he watched in morbid fascination. "I wouldn't try anything aggressive. They'll shoot." he yawned, looking bored. I gulped, moving away from them. I drew my knife slightly, and a bullet slammed into the pavement a few feet away from me. I quickly sheathed it. My back suddenly hit a flat expanse, and I risked a look over my shoulder to see I had run into a building, with no doors or windows on my side. I quickly looked back as the line of ghouls stopped. "That's good. Hold still." the vampire said, and I edged a little to the right, where I was closer to the open air.

He growled, and suddenly a couple of the ghouls went poof. I glanced up to see Alucard emerge from the shadows under the buildings, reloading his gun. "That trap with your ghouls was quite interesting. Most of the mercenaries are still tied up with it." he said casually, smirking as he said it. The vampire shrugged. "Win some, lose some. You've won some, and I've won some. But we've both lost something." he said and suddenly there was a blur in the air where he was and Alucard was shooting at something I couldn't see, and I started to draw my knife, but suddenly the vampire was lunging for me, and I closed my eyes. There was a yelp, and I opened one to see the vampire still an inch or two away from my face, eyes bulging. I looked down to see my knife embedded in his heart. "Ha! I CAN draw it fast enough!" I said, coughing, but still smiling proudly. There was a slight sting of pain, and I looked at my own body. "Oops." The vampire's hand was deeply embedded in my own chest, and I tasted blood. "Well that's...not fair." I hacked, blacking out.

_Alucard's POV:_

"Well that's...not fair." she coughed out, a trickle of blood dripping down her face from her scowling mouth. The vampire dissolved, and she collapsed on the ground, blood starting to pour out onto the concrete. I quickly moved towards her, firing absent-mindedly at the ghouls, killing them all. My boots thudded to a stop inches from the widening pool of blood. "Why must you always be so reckless?" I asked her, picking her up and cradling her in my arms. She didn't answer, already unconscious. I sniffed, smelling the appetizing aroma of her sweet virgin blood as it dripped, thoughtlessly being wasted on the hard ground. 'Master? Flora is wounded.' I called in my mind, and Integra sighed. 'I appreciate the warning, but why did you tell me?' I licked my lips. 'I want some blood.' She growled. 'Why don't you ask her?' I groaned in longing as Flora's blood slid to the ground. 'She is unconscious and bleeding heavily. Please master? I won't bite.' She considered this for an agonizing moment. 'Fine.' I cut the link and propped Flora's body up in my arms, bringing her and her blood closer to my mouth. I gently started licking up all the blood that had flowed over her body, avoiding her clothes, and moved the fabric to one side, exposing her skin and the wound.

I leaned against a tree, lapping up the blood around her wound and then closing my mouth on the sweetest spot of all. The flavor of her warm, delicious blood exploded in my mouth as I locked onto her gaping wound. I licked it, forcibly restraining myself from sucking more of that ambrosial liquid out, knowing she needed as much as possible still running through her veins. The wound slowly closed, and I let go with a moan of regret. Her face was pale from blood loss, and I licked my bloody lips, pressing her closer to my body and getting up from the half kneeling, half leaning position I was in and walking back towards the Hellsing vans. The Captain and his men were all alive, sadly, and I tapped a foot, clearing my throat. "Which one of you has medical knowledge?" I said as they all flinched and looked up, gulping when they saw Flora. A man in glasses slowly raised his hand. I walked towards him, dumping Flora onto his lap. "Fix her." I said, phasing away.

_Flora's POV:  
_  
I blinked, seeing the world around me reduced to a big white blur. I twitched. "I thought the place where people go when they die has noisy obnoxious singing and stuff?" I slurred into the silence, hoping it was not going to start. "Well, I could try singing for you if you wish." Alucard's voice said in amusement, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I knew the tar incident would come back to haunt me. Can't hide much from these supernatural people can you? Well, are you going to light me on fire or not?" I said, propping myself on my elbows. He smirked at me. "You seem to have recovered fine." he said, raking me up and down with his red eyes. I yawned, looking down to my chest. "I vaguely remember some creep shoving his hand in my ribcage, mind explaining that to me?" I asked him tartly, tapping a finger on the metal railing of my bed. He smirked. "Thankfully for you, you stabbed his heart and he missed your vital organs. You killed him, I drank some of your blood, the mercenaries all got away alive, it seemed it was quite a successful mission." he said proudly, and I growled. "Skip back to the "drank my blood" bit. You ate me!?" I yelped, and he smirked.

"Only a little, my young master. Does it upset you?" I let my head fall back on the bed. "You could've asked first." I said in annoyance, and he chuckled. "You are truly a strange human. Almost killed by one vampire and fed on by another, and your first concern is me partaking of your blood without permission. Quite remarkable." he snickered, and I made a "come here" motion with my hand. He obediently leaned over me, and I jabbed his eyes. "I am an intelligent life form, not a new virus Mr. Frankenstein, and I do not appreciate being talked to like one." I snapped at him as he winced. "I apologize master." he said, and then grinned. "I could speak to you as a devoted servant if you wish." he said, and I snorted. "First chance I get I'm selling you on EBay. "Tall, creepy, likes to kill things, vampire, good taste in clothing, sadistic, can walk through walls and shoot really damaging pistols, lightly used as he was preowned." They'll snap you up."

He smirked, leaning over me even more "You like my taste in clothes? Would you like to have them?" he asked, and somehow the buttons on his shirt opened, giving me a good, long look at his muscular chest. A heated blush crept into my cheeks. "No stripping." I muttered, closing my eyes and vainly trying to imagine something else. A hand gently pried them open. "Would you like an exchange then?" he purred, and suddenly I was wearing his wide open shirt and he was wearing nothing at all above the waist except for his red coat. I yanked the edges of his shirt together, feeling mortified. "Alucard..." I muttered through gritted teeth. "Yes my master?" he said, grinning. "Go swallow one of your blessed silver bullets." I snarled, as his grin vanished. "And give me my shirt back." I called out as he left, and his shirt suddenly vanished, leaving my with nothing on at all as my old shirt gently landed on my head. "I'm gonna kill him someday..." I moaned.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Do not own! Not mine! Right, now that that disclaimer is out of the way, I have sent your many reviews of admiration to my friend, who has expressed her gratitude with much blushing and stammers. *tick mark* Sometimes she is just so...*tick mark grows larger and many more pop out* Anyway, she has given me fifteen chapters (including those already published), so you guys don't have to hang in there for too terribly long.**_

_Alucard's POV: _

I inhaled her scent deeply as I lay down in my coffin. It lingered on the shirt I had teasingly switched with her own, invading my sinuses with its fragrant odor. I remembered the tiny glimpse of her soft skin, and shook my head rapidly. She was CERTAINLY off limits in any regard involving me, whether it was talking or training, let alone the kind of thoughts I curiously was wondering right now. How she might act if I touched her like a lover would, caressing her skin and hair passionately. How she might react if I took her like a man. How her hands might feel, roving across me and exploring my skin. How- I growled, summoning a blood pack from the table and ripping it open. It did not help at all, as I was only reminded of her sweet virgin's blood and how stale and tasteless this was compared to it. I snarled, making a puppet-like version of her and beating it without mercy. I finally slammed it to the ground, panting and feeling sated, for the moment at least. It whimpered, reaching towards empty air in an attempt to get away from me and I frowned. Even though it was nothing more than an image, the sight of Flora in so much pain pricked at something in my chest and I banished the image in a puff of smoke, scowling.

Why did thoughts of her have to haunt me? What was so different about her that made her stand out against the weak, greedy throng of humanity? Was it her strange fascination with violence? The way she tried to face down what she couldn't deal with? The way she laughed when she got someone else in trouble? The way those achingly soft lips moved as she said my name, one hand planted on her slender curving hips as she growled, stormy blue eyes radiating anger? I snarled, shaking my head again. I needed to blow off some steam, and I phased back, intending to push Flora into a raging fit. I stopped when I saw her angrily hunched over already, the scent of unshed tears lingering in the air. Curious, I listened for what she was muttering to herself. "Please let my family be okay while I'm gone and help them stay safe. Amen." she whispered, scrubbing at her face rapidly like she was trying to erase her moment of weakness. "You didn't strike me as a very pious person when I first saw you." I said frankly, and she shrugged. "Growing up Catholic some habits stay with you, even when you think it's a stupid idea." I chuckled. "I would dearly love to hear the story behind that." I purred, snagging a chair and sitting down. "Fine, since you'll probably agree with me." she said, propping herself up.

"I don't think I will..." I taunted her, and she scowled. "If you see the sense in my theory, you will leave me alone with the creepy jokes and the stripping." she snarled, and I smirked at her. "And if I don't?" I challenged, and she frowned. "Umm..." she muttered, mind obviously coming up blank. "Oh, I have an interesting idea." I purred. "If your theory makes sense, I will leave you alone. If it doesn't..." I grinned at her wider. "You have to spend the night with me in my coffin." She gulped, but didn't back down, showing another flash of her Hellsing genes as she shook my hand. "Deal." she said nervously, and I leaned back, waiting for her to begin. "Okay, so the bad guys go to hell and the good people go to heaven, right? So first off, what happens to the people who were kinda in the middle? Does everyone go to heaven because they just weren't bad enough for hell? And another thing, they're all bad guys in hell, right? No good ones." I inclined my head, indicating a yes.

"Well, what interest would they have in beating each other up? They're all on the same side aren't they? You're chucking some of the world's nastiest evil creeps in there, all alone, with nothing to do but plot against their enemies...it's a wonder we haven't already had an apocalypse. See what I mean? Christianity is a stupid idea." she said triumphantly. "I don't get one word of that." I told her bluntly, which was true, because I had blocked out her little speech to increase my chances of winning. "I'll be waiting tonight..." I sang teasingly, phasing through the walls.

_***Time Skip***_

"Welcome." I purred, bowing Flora in as she dragged a blanket and a pillow. She glared at me hazily. "I took a pill so I'm going to sleep sooner." she muttered, trudging towards my coffin. I feigned hurt. "Is my company so displeasurable that you drugged yourself rather than face me?" I said in pretend shock, and she thumped down on the stone floor. "Not a drug...melatonin..." she mumbled sleepily. I made a sound of understanding. "Well then, come join me." I purred, beckoning her over to my throne. Due to her inebriated state, she didn't argue and sat down at my feet. "No...sit here." I told her, patting my knee. She shrugged and got up, draping herself across my lap and leaning against me tiredly. I grinned, enjoying this to the hilt. "Here." I crooned, placing a wineglass in her hand and taking my own up. She held it carefully, looking warily at the contents. "It's not blood." I told her, sipping at my glass, which did contain it.

She sipped it cautiously, and then blinked. "Is this alcohol?" she muttered, looking at it in surprise. "It's some wine." I said carelessly, shifting her in top of me so she was basically straddling me, although she hadn't noticed. "I don't know..." she said, looking worried. "I'm not old enough yet." I smirked. "You are plenty old enough for alcohol...and what comes with it." I said suggestively, nudging my legs upward to move her closer to me. "But..." she said, still looking uncertain. "Unless you have an extremely low threshold for it, this won't get you drunk in the slightest." I said impatiently, and she smiled hesitantly and drank it a little more normally.

I watched as she slowly gulped the wine down, then put my glass on the table and pulled her snug against me, her body fitting nicely into mine. "See, you aren't drunk at all." I told her, sliding my hands down her back. "Then why am I letting you touch me?" she asked sleepily, hands limp at her sides. "You're just a bit tired, that's all. May I have some blood?" I asked her, licking my lips. To my extreme disappointment she shook her head. "No. My blood." she said possessively, hugging herself. "Please?" I asked her grabbing her chin and looking deep into her eyes pleadingly. She shook her head stubbornly. "Nuh uh. Don't have enough after mission." she slurred. I sighed in disappointment and placed her head on my chest again, waiting for her to drop off to sleep.

_Integra's POV:_

I stormed through the hallways, looking for Flora. She had disappeared from her room last night and no one seemed to know where she was. 'Alucard.' I called sharply, and he answered sleepily. 'What?' I growled. 'Flora's missing from her room.' He chuckled. 'You mean she didn't tell you? Maybe she was looking forward to it after all.' My eye twitched. 'Where is she and what did you do to her?' I snapped, and he grinned. 'Come down and see for yourself.' he taunted, and cut the link. I stomped down to the basement and pounded on his door. He didn't come out and I wrenched it open, seeing his coffin open and heading for it. Flora was cuddled up to his shirtless chest, sleeping, and he had one hand over her ears, looking down on her with a smug expression. "You'll wake her up if you continue with that racket." he admonished, and I snarled.

"What the hell is my heir doing in your coffin!?" I growled, and he grinned. "Isn't it obvious? She's sleeping." he said, shifting Flora so she was cradled in his arms and facing me. "Why is she sleeping THERE?" I snarled, and he grinned wider. "We had a little bet regarding religion, and she lost. This was her punishment." he purred, rubbing Flora's hair. She frowned in her sleep and punched his chest, muttering about her "stupid pillow". His smirk only grew. "You're welcome to join us if you like." he said, and I yanked out my pistol and almost fired a round into his skull, but was stopped by the reminder that Flora did need her sleep and would not be happy I woke her up. "Did you touch her?" I said finally, looking away. He chuckled. "Even drugged and drunk she would have ordered me to stop. Besides, I value her companionship and don't want anything to take her from me." As he said this he gently twirled a lock of Flora's hair, sniffing it. I just stood there, thunderstruck. Never had Alucard shown this degree of stubbornness before, let alone over a human. "She does not belong to you." I said through gritted teeth, and he smirked. "Does she now? Then whom does she belong to?" he said, nuzzling her. "Stop doing that." I grated out, and he looked up at me. "Do what?"

I stared him down. "You know exactly what I mean. Flora is not your plaything; she is next in the Hellsing line and your future master. Stop touching her like that." I said, seeing him ignore me and rub Flora's back. "But she is asleep. She does not object in her sleep, and besides, she's lonely." he said matter-of-factly, and I gaped at him. "How could you possibly know that?" I growled, and he smoothed her hair away from her face. "She's a teenager used to the world at her fingertips through media. Here she is cut off from anyone and everyone her own age. And before you say it, she doesn't use the computer to talk to other people. I can hear her sometimes in her sleep. She's lonely." I gaped at him. "Well, get her some friends then." I snapped, seeing a solution. He chuckled. "Master, have you been alone so long? You cannot simply "get some" friends like you do at the pet store; you have to bond with them. Something poor young Flora here knows very little about."

I scowled. "Oh?" He rocked Flora a little, nuzzling her again. "She talks in her sleep. I doubt she has had more than ten or twelve friends in her entire life, and that is the total count for anyone she was ever friends with, never mind the few she has now. I'm flattered that she considers _me_ a friend, although less so about her list of punishments for me when she wakes up." I sighed, shaking my head. "If you EVER repeat this again, I will lock you in the basement. Make sure she gets up at a decent hour." I warned him, taking my leave. His laughter filled the room behind me as I slammed the door shut, feeling extremely cranky.

_Flora's POV:_

"Young master..." There was a voice. "Young master, it is time to get up." It wasn't a weekday, and who was this person? Why did he call me master? "Master, wake up." I felt myself being lifted off my warm pillow and wiggled, trying to get back. "I wish to sleep with you more as well, but it is time to get up." I shook my head. "Go 'way Alucard." I moaned, burrowing into my blankets. "How can I do that with you on top of me?" he teased, and I blinked my eyes open. I was indeed lying on him, draped across his chest with my arms hugging him like a teddy bear. "Master, if you're lonely I'm sure I could help. You are already in bed with me." he purred, and I gacked at him. "Creep." I winced and looked away, seeing that once again he had no shirt on. He smirked, gently grabbing the back of my head and forcing it down. "Humor me." he said, laying me just under his chin. I growled but knew where resistance would get me.

"I wanna get up now." I said, placing my hands on his chest and pushing, trying to get him to let go. "But I thought you wanted to sleep here with me?" he purred, grabbing my hands instead and pulling them back to the previous position. "I did when I thought you were outside." I snapped, going limp. "Did you now..." he said mockingly, and I growled at him. "Whatever. Take me to the kitchen, I'm hungry." I barked, and he grabbed my hand, phasing me there with a smug grin on his face. I started pouring some milk and cereal out, ignoring him, and sat down to eat. He sat across from me, grinning. I flicked a glance at him, and then looked back down to my cereal. "Shirt on." I mumbled, yawning. He frowned. "I don't follow." I growled. "You. Shirt. On." I snarled, pointing to his bare chest. He sighed, his shirt suddenly appearing on his torso. "You are denying your attraction?" he purred, leaning closer to me. "I am denying you on a molecular level. Shut up and let me be grouchy in peace." I hissed at him, munching my cereal. He chuckled, but remained silent so I could plot in relative quiet.

"Can you shrink?" I asked him after a bit. He blinked. "Why?" I slurped some milk from the bottom of my bowl. "It's less expensive to dunk you in molten silver that way." I explained, and he smirked. "Thinking up my punishment I see. Can you fight?" I snorted. "You'd like it if I tried hitting you." He pouted for a moment, and I blinked. "Do you know where Walter is?" I asked him, putting my dishes on the counter. "Maybe..." he drawled, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Fine, don't help." I growled at him, starting to walk out the door. I was suddenly spun around, facing him with both of his hands on my shoulders. "I meant what I said. If you're lonely, I can help." he said seriously, letting go. I blinked. He mocks me and then tries to help me? Jeez this guy is confusing.

"Nah, I'm good." I lied, crossing my fingers behind my back and edging away. He nodded slowly, glancing at my hands, and then turning away. I quickly darted out of the room, looking for Walter. I found him taking my tea tray back to the kitchen, and apologized for not being in my bed. "Think nothing of it. Did you need something?" I took a deep breath. "Is it okay if I use the kitchen for a little bit?" I asked him, and he frowned. "What for?" I bent forward and whispered in his ear about my theory, and he chuckled and told me I could use the kitchen as long as I wanted to. I beamed happily, scampering off.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Alucard's POV: _

I blasted the freak down, puzzled. This was an easy mission, something even Police Girl could handle, but Integra had insisted the person to do it was me. I hadn't seen Flora's hand in all this, but Walter looked rather smug. I wondered what mischief they were all planning. I slowly entered the house, but stopped when I heard Police Girl and Flora chattering in the kitchen. I stood, listening. "Come ON Seras, there isn't any blood in it." Flora said impatiently, tapping her foot. Police Girl shifted carefully. "Well...if you say so." she said hesitantly, reaching out for something. I phased in silently, seeing Flora sitting on the counter and Police Girl gingery holding a cookie. I grinned, waiting to see her cough it up. She nibbled on it, and my grin slowly faded as she ate the whole thing without any ill effects. "You're right, this tastes awesome!" she chirped, hugging Flora carefully. Flora grinned.

"I told you, when I make cookies, people like them. Even you guys with all your dead taste buds think they're cool." She said proudly, and I raised my eyebrows. I reached for one of the cookies, but Flora slapped my hand away. "You don't get any because you're all mean and weird." she informed me, pointedly turning away. I frowned. 'Police Girl, hypnotize her, IF you can.' Police Girl, munching on her cookies, glared at me. 'No! I want my cookies and you'll probably eat them all!' I growled in annoyance. 'Do it NOW.' Police Girl shook her head stubbornly. I phased around Flora, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into my eyes. She blinked, confused, and tried to jerk away, but I had already caught her. I let her go, walking back towards the cookie pan and grabbing one.

Police Girl waved a hand in front of Flora's face. "Master! You didn't!" she wailed, and I grinned. Flora stared straight ahead, unblinking. She had been a little harder to hypnotize than most weak minded humans, but humans are humans and I captured her easily. I bit off a large portion, and blinked. Flora had cleverly mixed blood in instead of a normal liquid, thus causing these cookies to be both edible and, quite frankly, tasty. I ate the rest of it and watched as Police Girl snapped her fingers in front of Flora's face, trying to wake her up. "Flora." I said, and she turned. "Wake up." She blinked, eyes focusing, and scowled at me. "You ate one, you jerk!" She hissed, and I grinned at her. "I have no idea what you mean..." I said innocently, leaning back and putting my hands behind my head. She growled, clenching her fists. I smirked at her tauntingly, and she made a rude gesture in my direction before walking out.

_Flora's POV: _

Walter had told me Alucard was likely to get one of the cookies even if I said he couldn't, and I planned accordingly. I had told Seras to only eat the ones with the chocolate speckles and leave the others alone. The plain ones had tiny grains of blessed silver in them, which even Alucard would hate. Luckily, as I was playing around with Vocaloid, she phased in and told me she had watched him eat several of the spiked cookies, and that she hadn't touched them. "What's in the plain ones?" she asked curiously, and I beamed at her. "The less other people know the less evidence he has against me." I said slyly, winking at her. She giggled and phased away, and I waited patiently for Alucard to feel the effects. Sadly, he seemed immune, so I finally went to sleep, hoping he wouldn't wake me up if it finally did affect him. Unfortunately, I started a nightmare.

It was one of my reoccurring ones, where I was at home in my bed and there was a horrible thunderstorm, so big that when the lightning cracked it shook my bed. A raven hopped through my parted curtains, and I suddenly was so afraid, I couldn't move. It croaked something at me, and there was this horrible mocking laughter that despite my terror I grabbed it and wrung its neck. I got even more afraid and called for mom, but when she came in she told me it was just a bad dream. I tried pointing out the raven's body to her, but she just kept repeating it was all just a bad dream. She started to leave, and I begged her to stay with me, feeling something horrible would happen if she left, but she just laughed at me. She left, and there was this barrage of thunder, so big I was literally being shaken, and this flash of lightning mixed with the crow's mocking lighter.

I jerked upright in bed, panting hard and fighting the urge to scream. My eyes darted around this unfamiliar room, but I relaxed slightly when I remembered that I was at Hellsing. Suddenly a silhouette was outlined against my bed lamp and I jerked away, and I almost did scream, but a hand clamped over my mouth. "It's just me." Alucard said neutrally, and I relaxed again. 

_Alucard's POV:_

I was wandering the halls, scaring the soldiers a little, when I felt Flora's emotions suddenly spike into terror. I phased quickly to her room, only to see her bolt upright in bed, panting hard. Her eyes suddenly flicked to me and I held a hand over her mouth to silence her scream. "It's just me." I said, and she relaxed. "Why are you here?" she said nervously, shifting and glancing around the room. "Your emotions from your nightmare. Such fear could also mean being attacked or kidnapped." I said bluntly, hoping to be gone. "Oh, okay." she sniffled, and then blushed. "Could you...stay here with me? I'm scared to be alone again." she said meekly, avoiding looking at me. "I will stay." I said carelessly, sitting down at the foot of her bed. She nodded her gratitude and lay back down, yanking the covers up to her chin. I watched her, wondering what her nightmare had been to give her so much terror. She twitched and mewled, tossing and turning, and I felt her fear begin to spike again. I raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly how often this child got a good night's rest. About ten minutes later, she jerked upright again, and a whimper escaped her as she hugged herself, shaking.

Without thinking I edged forward, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. She flinched, looking up at me, and then looked back down. I started to remove my arm, but then she sobbed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I blinked, letting her cry on my shoulder, wondering why on earth she took such comfort from a creature such as myself. I carefully crossed my arms over her back, resting my hands lightly on her shoulders, as she sobbed harder, obviously traumatized by whatever she had been dreaming about. I started rocking her gently, murmuring things I thought might comfort her, even rubbing her back gently. Her sobs slowly stopped, and I glanced down, hoping she was done crying. No such luck, tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She was pressed so close to me I could actually FEEL her weak human heart pounding in her chest, which was oddly soothing. My shoulder was starting to get damp, and I sighed, knowing that at least it was cotton, which would be less abrasive on her sore eyes.

"S-sorry..." she whimpered, obviously hearing the sigh, jerking back. I gently grabbed the back of her head, pushing it back down to my shoulder. "You may cry as long as you need to, young master." I told her, rubbing the back of her neck slowly, before letting go and moving to her back again. She sniffled, but didn't try to stop me. She was mostly done crying though, and only needed a little time to center herself. I rocked her, waiting for her to finally be able to fall asleep again. Her heartbeat slowed, it was more relaxed, gently throbbing in her chest, like she was sleeping. I gently pulled her away, seeing that she had indeed fallen asleep on my shoulder. I laid her back down, pulling the covers up as she muttered sleepily "You smell good..."

I froze, and then forced myself to finish, before quickly phasing away. Her words echoed in my head. 'You smell good, you smell good, you smell good, you...' I shook my head rapidly. She does not matter to me in that fashion. I told myself, ignoring an ache in my chest that spurted as I said that. She was almost asleep; she couldn't have known what she was saying. The silver in the cookies I ate had shown me she could be quite ruthless in her revenge, as I was forced to endure a searing pain in my chest before I finally figured out what she did and acted accordingly. There was no way she felt anything for me.  



	10. Chapter 10

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Flora's POV: _

I woke up the next morning as Walter gave me my breakfast, feeling very content. I ate quickly, as he told me we were going to FINALLY go get the "lady-like" clothes I needed for this lifestyle. As he walked out, I went into the bathroom to change, and then blushed as I pulled a long black hair off my pajama top. Last night was definitely on the list of "really wish that never happened". I yanked on my top and skirt, and then my cheeks got even warmer as I remembered what I had sleepily muttered as he lay me back down. "You smell good..." He probably was laughing his undead pants off in the basement right now. While he was rocking me after I calmed down, I had accidentally inhaled his scent. His clothes smelled like blood and gunpowder, which actually was quite nice, but there was something more, deeper. A light earthy musk, kind of spicy, lingered about him, which made me want to sniff him like a favorite stuffed animal. I blushed deeper, remembering how nice he smelled. Definitely one of the "never happened" moments.

I walked out, waiting for Walter to hurry up by the car and playing with the music Integra had generously given me. "Ready now." he said, and I looked up, then quickly back down, getting in the car silently as Walter sat in the driver's seat. Alucard, for some reason, sat in the back with me. I looked out the opposite window, listing all the Japanese numbers I knew, than repeating them backwards. That took about a minute, and then I was clueless. I listened to my music, moving onto a different song, hoping it could calm me down.

"_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? _

_Well, you left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind! _

_And, _

_They're coming to take me away haha, they're coming to take me away hoho hehe haha _

_To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats_

_And they're coming to take me away haha!_" It sang, and hummed along, smiling a little. This always calmed me down.

A hand on my knee made me squeak and turn slightly, seeing Alucard bending closer to me. "May I listen?" he asked, looking pointedly at my earphones. I gulped and handed an earbud over, my peace of mind completely shattered. Because the headphones weren't all that long, he was forced to edge closer to me, leaning in, and I focused every microbe I had on the song, desperately hoping I wasn't blushing. It ended and he jerked away, smirking. "Your taste in music astounds me as always." he said smoothly, leaning back and laying his hands across the arm of the seat. I shrugged silently, looking down at my music and moving to a song I knew was completely normal.

_Alucard's POV:_

She shrugged and looked down, not saying anything. I frowned slightly, feeling annoyed. If Integra's direct orders did nothing to keep her away, then why did one tiny insignificant comment like that make her want to avoid me? Was she that embarrassed over what she said? I experimentally nudged my arm down, just barely touching her shoulders, and she flinched, flushing slightly and hunching over, away from me. My frown grew deeper. I had no wish to actively pursue her as such, but much as I loathed admitting it, in a sort of way, she had become almost...a friend. I certainly enjoyed talking to her, and now she wouldn't even look at me, all because of some muttered comment. I growled under my breath, but luckily she didn't notice.

I remembered how I had felt last night, how despite my harsh inner comments, my body ached to feel hers again, her softly beating heart snug and safe against my chest, my arms around her, listening to her quiet breathing as she slept. I shook my head rapidly. That FEELING was back again, that longing for her that made my head spin. That curiosity as I glanced at her, seeing her too-small clothes tight against her full, ample chest, snug against her curving hips, that made me wonder how those hips, that chest, would feel pressed against my own. That hunger for the ambrosia of her virgin blood, fresh from her warm body and willingly given. But there was no chance of any of those things happening. She was obviously not attracted to me. If I even HINTED at touching her sexually Integra would lock me back in the basement and Flora would cover me in as much silver as she could find to boot. She rightly guarded that sweet nectar of hers carefully, and would probably resist me taking it by force. It wasn't FAIR.

_Flora's POV:_

There seemed to be something bothering Alucard, because when I dared to look up he was frowning to himself, growling under his breath and muttering. I wondered what it was, then shook my head. It probably had something to do with me. He then pushed his glasses back up, slouching in his seat and folding his arms across his chest, apparently going to sleep. About ten minutes after that Walter stopped the car, saying that we had arrived. He got out quickly, and I halted about midway, looking from him to Alucard in confusion. He saw the look and frowned slightly, leaning down and then sighing. "Wake him up, if you would." he asked politely, and I stifled a gulp, getting back in and poking him. He didn't move, and I felt a trace of annoyance. "Alright vampy-" I growled, not hearing Walter's chuckle at my nickname for him. "-you've woken me up a bunch of times when I wanted to sleep, so now it's payback time. Up and at 'em."

He didn't move, and I pondered my next option, knowing he wouldn't like it, and then shrugged. Whatever. I lightly smacked the back of his head, and he jerked, growling dangerously, but stopping when he saw me. He yanked his glasses down slightly so he could glare at me. "I would advise against doing that again. You might lose the arm." he growled, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Then I'd advise YOU not to sleep so darn deep. I won't do it then." I shot back, getting out of the car. He chuckled behind me and suddenly reappeared right next to me, looking smug. I glared at him and pointedly moved closer to Walter. We walked inside, and I gulped at the sheer volume of clothes, feeling rather inadequate. "I took the liberty of finding your sizes." Walter said briskly, leading me to an aisle with tops. "These should all fit. You may select ten, which will give me an approximation of your tastes so I may act accordingly when I come here again."

I nodded, gulping and wading into them. After about five minutes, my impression of rich young girls was increasingly negative. Not only were they mostly too PINK, but several had low necklines that weren't at all proper by _American_ standards, let alone by the ever polite English. Alucard wasn't helping either. "How about this one?" he said innocently, holding up a pink, frilly top. "Soak it in gasoline and light it. That's way too pink for anybody to wear, let alone look good in." I said tartly, glaring at him. He smirked, and I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. "I like this one." he purred, and I winced. "You would, creepy vamp..." I muttered, seeing the excessively low cleavage. He pouted and put it down, actively searching for something else to tick me off. "This one?" he asked hopefully, and I raised an eyebrow. "Umm...do I even want to know?" I asked, my eyes seeing a lot of pink, a lot of glitter, and a LOT of cleavage. "Probably not." He said cheerfully, and I sighed, leaning against a handy clothing rack.

"Here's a thought. Go try and actually HELP me with this." I snarled, and he pouted, rustling around. "This one." he sighed, looking dejected. I beamed, seeing the dark color and interesting shimmer. "See, is that so hard?" I teased him, grabbing it and putting it in the basket. "Yes." he said mournfully, looking miserable. "Well, I can give you some of my blood if it's that hard for you." I said apologetically, and he brightened. "Really?" I snorted. "Nope. Aren't you the all powerful vampire? Shopping and being well behaved while doing so is something everybody does." I said as I giggled, and his face fell. "How cruel you are to your servants." he moaned, and I rolled my eyes. "What about Walter?" He blinked, thinking about it. "He doesn't count." he said archly, folding his arms and leaning on a clothing rail in a posture of "regal sulk". I smirked and continued, with Alucard helping (occasionally) and we were done within a few hours.

Walter stood by the doors, looking sternly at Alucard, who meekly handed over his share of my new clothes. "He was not any trouble?" He said slowly, and I smirked. "Why?" I asked, curious. "It never took this short when he shopped with Integra. Once I even had to stop a manager from calling 911 because she was shooting him with silver." I looked up at Alucard, interested, and he suddenly developed a fascination with the sky ahead of him. "Really..." I said musingly, and he flicked an annoyed glance at Walter, like he had given him away or something. "Flora, walk to the car please. We have something to talk about." Walter said firmly, and I shrugged and started walking. There was commotion, and a crowd, all gathered a few inches from our car, and I gulped, cautiously unsheathing the silver knife I had borrowed from the armory.

There seemed only one likely reason for people to be gathered here, by a vampire hunter's car, in the middle of the day. I edged forward, seeing that they were all hanging back. A man and a little girl were writhing together on the ground, and at first glance he seemed to be trying to help her. Then I saw her fearful face and the blood dripping from her neck. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, then jumped the vampire, aiming for his heart. This was my one and only shot until I lost the element of surprise, and I had to make it count. He snarled in surprise, letting go of the girl and bucking. I missed his heart, but the blade had sunk deep into his chest, and he was crumbling around it. I had to keep it there, and I had to stay on him as well, or I was dead. He writhed, and I clung to him as he banged me against the concrete, tasting blood in my mouth. He twisted, slamming me into the edged of our car, and my vision went spotty. Have to hand on. I thought as he did it again. Have to hang on until he doesn't move.

_Alucard's POV:_

"Alucard, don't tell me you're thinking about her the way I think you are." Walter said firmly, and I scowled. "No, I'm not. She means nothing to me. She just doesn't fume as nicely as Integra does." I said harshly, ignoring a pang in my chest. "I honestly don't believe you. You act around her in ways I've never seen you act before. You treat her nothing like anyone else I've seen. You listen to her music, talk to her, and you even were so bold as to tempt Integra's wrath and SLEEP with her." I growled. "She was just in my coffin." He sighed. "You are proving my point! How many careless maids have you nearly frightened to death just for almost TOUCHING the infernal thing, and you let this one human child sleep in it?" I sniffed. "Walter." He continued. "You can't deny that she is influencing you." I growled. "Walter! Something's wrong." He blinked. "What?" I turned. "I smell Flora's blood." He turned pale. "And to think I was so careless as to have the both of us leave her alone." he moaned as I started running. There was a crowd, a commotion, by our car and I roughly shoved the humans away, pulling out the Casull and letting fear of the huge gun clear the rest of the onlookers.

My heart clenched as I saw Flora rolling on the ground with a freak vampire, whimpering with fear and pain as he slammed her into the ground and sides of the car. Walter swore and launched his wires at them, holding the vampire down. I expected Flora to roll off, but instead she yanked what looked like a silver knife from the vampire's chest and stabbed him again, looking for his heart. She hissed, missing and trying again. I walked up to her and picked her up, lifting her off as I cradled her gently. "Hush now little huntress. Walter will take care of the rest." I murmured to her, pressing her close to my chest. She wheezed, whimpering and going limp in my arms as Walter questioned the vampire. I took the time to look her over. Her face was covered in blood from a nasty gnash on her temple, probably caused by slamming into the car, and her arms and legs were covered in bruises and scrapes. I rocked her gently as she slowly stopped moaning, and realized she had fallen unconscious. Walter walked over, opening the car door and getting in as I sat down in the backseat. He looked disapprovingly at Flora's body cradled in my arms, and I stared back at him, defiantly pulling her closer as if to say "mine". He sighed, shaking his head and started driving.

Flora whimpered, her fingers wrapping around my arm. "The...girl?" she asked weakly, looking frantic. I looked up. "There was a little girl, what happened to her?" I said, and Walter sighed. "Taken off by her parents. She should be fine." I crooned to Flora, rocking her. "She will be alright, my little huntress." She smiled weakly, curling up against me. Her hold on my arm relaxed, and her hand slid down to meet my mine. I curled my fingers around her own, feeling her heartbeat against my chest. It was weak and unsteady, not like the soothing throb that had so captivated me before. I frowned, moving my free hand over her heart and touching it gently. "Drive faster." I growled, feeling a trace of alarm. If the gnash on her forehead turned out to be a concussion..."Stay with me, little huntress." I whispered in her ear, squeezing her hand. She whimpered, and her fingers twitched, like she had tried to return the movement. I pressed my lips to her hair, inhaling her scent and she whined softly, nuzzling me. Walter glared at both of us. I paid no attention to him, all my focus on Flora as she slept against me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Flora's POV:_

Everything was hazy and dark. The only thing solid was the seat and Alucard, and even they seemed blurry at times. Nothing was working like it was supposed to. When I tried to sit up, I couldn't move. When I tried to squeeze Alucard's hand to show him I was still conscious, my fingers only twitched. I whined in fear, unable to do anything but breath and lie there in his lap. He kissed the top of my head, and I nuzzled him, trying to communicate my fears. He nuzzled me back, and I heard a disapproving cough from the front seat, but it could have been my senses still going haywire. I felt so dizzy. Suddenly, Alucard stood up, and my vision heaved as he started walking somewhere. I whimpered, pressing into him fearfully as bright light flashed ahead of us. He stroked my back, rocking me and murmuring "It's alright my little huntress. That is help."

I wasn't reassured, and pressed closer, afraid that the only solid thing in the world right now was going to be wrenched away. "It's alright." He soothed me, loosening his grip. "Let them take you. Let them help." I whined, feeling hands start to pull me away from him. I weakly clung to his jacket, nearly fainting from the effort of resisting the hands. A finger touched my forehead, and I heard a voice inside my head. 'Flora, let them help you. I do not have the medical skills needed to heal you. I will still be here, but you must let go of me.' I whimpered, shaking my head a little. 'I can't see anything! I can't feel anything! I can't smell anything! You're the only thing keeping me in reality!' I wailed inside my head, trying to get him to understand. He sighed. 'I know little huntress. They will fix all that, but this will be a time when reality has deserted you. Be brave for me. Endure it. Just like a true Hellsing would.'

He was suddenly gone, and I went limp as the world dipped and spun around me. The clutching hands pulled me somewhere, but then all sensation was lost in a fog of confusion, pain, and dizziness. Fear was pulsing behind and ahead and around me, clouding my thoughts even more. I whimpered, trying to stay strong. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, sensation came back. First muffled sounds, like a murmuring crowd of voices. Then, there were blurry shapes and bright lights pulsing against my temples and making my head hurt. I frantically searched for Alucard, but my sight was still so dim. I whined, fingers curling around cold metal rails as I tried to hold back my fear.

_Alucard's POV: _

After I put Flora in the medical bay, Integra called me to her office with a snap in her voice. I stood slightly... well, not NERVOUSLY, but cautiously. "Walter has told me about you and Flora." she barked, clenching her cigar in her hand. I felt a trace of concern. "And?" I snapped, not wanting to waste time. "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO SEDUCE MY COUSIN!?" she roared, slamming her hands down on the desk. I gulped. I would have to tread very carefully if I wanted to see Flora again. "I did not attempt to "seduce" anyone." I growled. "Each and every time, since the very first time I was aware of her, she has come to me. It is a mutual bond." I had a feeling the old standby, "we're just friends", would never work on this level.

"I have never attempted anything with her and have no wish to do so. When she comes around, she would and will tell you the same thing." Integra growled. "She's a teenage girl, for god's sake! Have you no sense of decorum? Of course she'll bloody think something romantic's going on!" I sighed, although she did have a bit of a point. "Master, you're being childish. One might even think you're being jealous." I said impatiently, tapping a foot. She spluttered, wrenching out her pistol and firing several rounds into uncomfortable places. I let her have the shots because I did not want Flora or myself punished in any way. "Alucard, as the head of the Hellsing family, I FORBID you to associate with Flora in any way, shape, or form. I don't even want you in the same room as her! And that order remains for the duration of her stay. Out of my sight!" she hissed, crushing my hopes of a lighter punishment. "Yes master." I said icily, phasing away.

_Flora's POV:_

I curled up in the bed, eyes darting around the darker corners of the hospital ward. They reminded me of the shadows obscuring my vision as I fell unconscious. There was a tapping sound, and I flinched, looking at the window. Alucard was standing there, hanging upside down and looking sad. I walked over and began to open it, but he stopped me with a metal word. 'No.' I gaped at him. 'Why not?' His eyes flicked away from mine. 'I am no longer allowed to...associate...with you. Integra has even forbidden me from being in the same room.' I gaped at him, knees buckling. 'But...but...how long!?' He closed his eyes as of the words physically pained him. 'Until you go home.' A tear slid down my face, and he reached out, but curled his fingers into a fist, looking frustrated. I quickly wiped it away, sniffling. He pressed his hand against the glass. 'No, shhh, don't cry. Shhh, everything will be alright.' he said soothingly, sliding his hand across the glass like he was rubbing my back. I shook my head dumbly, more tears pouring down my face.

'No it won't! I'm tired of all my friends abandoning me! I hate it! Why does everyone want to leave me!? Am I that bad a person?' He clenched his fist. 'I DO NOT wish to leave you. Anything but..." His fingers trailed across the glass, like he was stroking my face, his own face full of longing. 'You are not a bad person. You are a wonderful person, clever, stubborn, intelligent, skilled; I could never stop going...' I wiped my eyes off. 'You're just saying that to make me feel better.' He gave me his usual smirk, but it was sadder. 'That is what most people usually say. I just happen to think it's true.' I pressed my forehead into the glass, my hand mirroring his. 'What am I gonna do all by myself?' I asked sorrowfully, and he smirked a little more normally. 'That's my girl. Now, goodnight-' He reached through the glass, gently grabbing my hand, curling his fingers around it and kissing me on the forehead. "-and goodbye." he whispered, ruffling my hair and vanishing.

_3rd Person POV:_

The next few weeks following Integra's new orders were gloomy ones at Hellsing. Flora only picked at her breakfast, and spent almost all of her time at her tiny computer, watching Vocaloid. When Walter and Integra combined forces to make her eat lunch and dinner, she ate the food silently and methodically, before quickly excusing herself. When they booted her outside, insisting she got some fresh air, she simply sat on the steps and picked at rocks. The beach, an amusement park, picnics; even Integra's desperate offer of buying a cat, only sparked momentary interest. The reason for this was painful obvious. She was still pining for Alucard. Integra had given her a serious talk about the consequences of not only mortal and vampire matches, but of his especially dangerous case. Flora listened quietly and politely, before smirking like Integra had made a big and unnecessary speech, and rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Walter told her about how there were many more males in the world who would love to be her boyfriend and that she didn't have to break her heart over her first crush. Her answer shocked him. "I know that!" she had snapped, doodling on a piece of paper. "Who wants a boyfriend!? Icky romance." He had stared at her, before saying "Pardon me mam, but what about your own feelings for Master Alucard?" She had thrown, and missed a pencil at him. "He's my only friend here! Eww!" she snapped, turning her back on him pointedly. He and Integra had met right away. "It's textbook mam. Alucard has been her closet and most common point of "human" contact. Now that he is gone she feels alone. She does not wish to reach out to anyone here because she feels we are the ones that took her friend away from her, which is partially true, in a way. So she is basically sulking in a corner until we can coax her out of her mood." Walter reported as Integra rubbed her forehead.

"That's fixed easily enough then. Go find some people suitable enough to be friends of a Hellsing." That was easier said than done. Few were the children of the right age that had legal clearance to even know about Hellsing, and even fewer were children willing to go there. One, Jack Irons, immediately began courting Flora. "Here, I bring you a flower, your namesake, in the hopes you will cherish it until it withers away!" he warbled, holding a rose out to her as, thankfully unnoticed, her eye twitched in annoyance. "Walter!" she wailed, fleeing back to her room. "I'm terribly sorry sir, but Mrs. Flora has demanded that all future presents are to be given to me first." he said, bowing. Jack shrugged and handed him the rose, slouching away with his hands in his pockets. Flora stood with her back against the door, panting. Walter knocked and she opened the door cautiously. "Is he gone?" He chuckled a little and gave her the rose. "I believe it's safe to come out now." she sighed in relief and slumped against the closed door. Something on her nightstand caught her eye and she walked over, seeing a striking black and red rose and a note.

_"Since there are rules, I had Police Girl put this here. That blowhard of an English idiot is going to ruin your appreciation for flowers, so I thought this might help. I hope you aren't aware of the intentions the Englishman has, but I would cut it off quickly if he tries anything. As always, nothing meant, Alucard."_

She smiled happily, putting his note in the notebook she had along with the others. She sniffed the flower, interested to see it had both black and red petals at the same time and then quickly glanced around, brightening and hanging the flower from her closet so it could dry and she could take it home. The other flower she carelessly threw in the trash. A few days later, Alucard was chuckling over HER latest note.

_"Hey, you were right. Idiot is long gone! Integra sent him packing and yes, I'm fine and completely unviolated. I swear, they're so OBVIOUS about trying to "fix" me it's almost sad. I know they mean well, but I still don't like that Integra won't let us talk face to face. She broke up the best prank team ever. We'd have the Wild Geese jumping at shadows in no time! Oh well. Next time...We're kinda like pen-pals now! That's better than nothing I suppose, but I miss you. Your letters aren't as funny when I can't see your face and I'm pretty sure you can say something similar about mine. Meaning nothing as always, Flora."_

He sighed, folding her letter up and tucking it in his pocket. She was right. Though he savored each and every word of her letters, it wasn't the same as hearing her speak them. He missed the AURA she excluded, her presence, her mellow voice and the way she used it. He missed other things about her, but tried to veer away because they led to excruciating internal debate. How warm she was in his lap. How soft she was when she hugged him. How enticing her heartbeat was, thudding against his own chest. How trusting her face was as she clung to him, seeing him as what kept her in reality. How she felt snug against his body.

These things always made him pause, shake his head and question the last line they always included in the letters, "meaning nothing". Did she really mean nothing to him? He could tolerate being only a friend to a mere human, but...these cravings for her...they were not the cravings of someone who was "just a friend". He WANTED her, but didn't know, refused to know, how or why. Those were answers he thought best left unknown, or at least denied. Did she feel the same? There was never a hint in her letters and Integra's orders applied to her mind as well so w couldn't find out that way. His eyes glowed red as he let out a frustrated sigh, growling a little.

_Flora's POV:_

"I made some of my cookies, just as a bit of a thank you." I said, holding them out to Seras. Her face lit up and she gobbled them down in seconds, beaming at me. "Thanks Flora. Anything for me to tell master?" I hesitated. "Umm, nah, I'm good." I said shrugging. She handed me a note, looking concerned. "Hey, are you sure?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I fidgeted, not meeting her eyes. "Flora...you DO like him!" she gasped, looking excited. I flinched. "No! It's just..." I squirmed, feeling antsy. Her mouth formed a thin line. "C'mon in and let's have a girl chat." She said firmly, yanking me in her room, and I looked around for a place to sit. She shoved me down on her coffin, and suddenly vanished like Alucard did. She came back, handing me a cup of tea. "Alright then, what exactly is going on?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"I don't know..." I said miserably, sipping at my tea. "I just keep feeling weird when I read the letters and look at the stuff he gave me...and I keep thinking about maybe something being missing when I look in the mirror or one of the soldiers walks by...it's all so confusing!" She looked thoughtful. "Umm...I think I know what's going on." she said, blushing. I gulped. That wasn't a encouraging voice. "You're a teen, so the only explanation I can come up with is...you're going into heat." I gaped at her, my cheeks flushing. "I...I what!? Like a cat!?" I yelped, eyes watering. She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you feel weird when..." she whispered in my ear a little bit, and with every word I felt more and more embarrassed. Maybe it WAS a good thing Integra had banished Alucard. She finished and pulled back. "Yeah..." I whispered, turning bright red. She blushed slightly as well. "I...um, I'm gonna go outside and think." I said, edging away towards the door. She nodded, and I quickly darted outside.

I sat down by one of the catnip bushes, because they reminded me of home and my cats. Speaking of... "Meow?" a cat inquired, stopping dead in its path. I froze, seeing its lack of collar. "Hey kitty, do you want some 'nip?" I asked him, picking a leaf and holding it out. He sniffed, evidentially deciding I was trustworthy and sitting down an inch from my lap, pawing at the leaf excitedly. I hesitantly stroked him, and he arched, purring. He turned and lightly jumped into my lap, nuzzling my chest. I stroked him more, and he purred louder, kneading my lap with his paws. "Hey, aren't you a friendly little guy..." I crooned, making sure he had no collar. "Sorry buddy, but my life's a bit weird right now, I can't keep you." He mewed reproachfully, poking his cold nose into the hollow of my throat. I fell back, letting the warm earth cushion me as I sighed. "Well, it all started just after school ended and this lady came to my house..." I started telling the cat how my summer had gone so far, not noticing him as he climbed up and sat on my chest, neatly folding his paws just above my neckline.

"…and so then- hey! Um, you're a cat, but please, that's not a good spot for ANY male to be right now in my life." He cocked his head, mewing in confusion as I gently lifted him off my chest and cradled him in the nook of my arm. "Oh hush now. This is comfy too you know." I scolded, nuzzling him a little. He gave me a peeved look, then sighed and nuzzled me back. He licked my chin and I giggled. "None of that either. Anyway, so after that..." I continued on, telling my little audience everything. "-and now Seras says I'm in heat like a cat! No offense. But it's not fair! I keep feeling weird about the stuff he sends me, but I don't want to feel weird about it, because I don't care about him that way because it just is all so confusing! And now I can't see him anymore anyway, but I want to and I don't know if that my hormones or because I like him and-"

A gentle grip of teeth on my arm broke off my increasingly hysterical rant, and I looked down to see the cat looking up at me in concern. I nodded. "Sorry buddy. I just don't know how to feel anymore." I said in frustrated fear, cuddling him. He nuzzled my cheek, purring softly. "Yeah, I suppose I need to pull myself together. I just don't really have anybody on my side in all this. Seras is nice, but she's sometimes such an idiot, and she hit what I'm hitting YEARS ago, and mostly forgot it. Integra's probably going to shoot down anything and everything if it involves association with Alucard. Walter's a guy and he'll probably tell Integra everything anyway. Obviously I can't talk to Alucard at all, especially about me getting all these weird female feelings for him. I suppose I got YOU on my side Mr. Cat, but you can't really help." He licked my nose, mewling reassuringly and hoping away from me. I dimly realized it was almost sundown and quickly hurried back in, hoping I wouldn't be in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Alucard's POV:_

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I had walked back in the house and transformed, but I still wanted to hold her. It had been agony to be so close to her, yet not have her recognize me as me. When she started explaining her feelings, I had to physically retrain myself from transforming and taking her in my arms, cradling her and giving her the comfort she so desperately needed. I had wanted so badly to help her confusion, but her emotions were such a churning mess anything my human form did would be lost in a hail of contrast and confusion. I refused to take advantage of her changing hormones, which seemed like cheating, and anyway, I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do. Well, I knew I wanted to do. I wanted to hold her, sooth her, comfort her; shield her from all her confusion and pain, protecting her in my arms.

I wanted her pressed against my chest, cuddled against me, her face trusting as she nuzzled me, her breathing soft and even as she slept. I wanted it badly. I craved it with all my being. I craved HER with all my being, her voice, her scent, her warmth, her blood, her skin, her hair, every inch and part of her. I no longer tried to deny it to myself. I just didn't want it. Maybe, maybe, if I fulfilled these cravings, I would no longer ache for her. I might no longer lie awake in the day, my once snug coffin seeming cavernous and empty without the feel of a certain girl within it as well. I might no longer choke my blood down, the once rich liquid stale and tasteless compared to the sweet nectar that was HER blood. But...Integra's orders...I could not sate my yearning. I closed my eyes, hoping to have a dreamless sleep, for once.

_Flora's POV:_

I gulped nervously. Something was not right as I approached the Hellsing Manor. There was just an air of unfriendly watchfulness in the evening dusk that made me wish I had my knife and was safely back inside the house. My "something fishy" detector was going haywire. I took a deep breath, trying not to let my imagination run away with myself. Okay, think about it logically. Most intruders would have been sniffed out by Alucard or Seras, or both, so whatever's incoming would most likely not be human. I moved a bit faster, wishing I could scream for help, but who might hear me? Everyone was busy, and Alucard was usually asleep at this time of day. I was almost running now, panting and trying to think of a way to alert the others. Pip and his team? Out on break. Integra or Walter? Both in the dining room, waiting for me. Seras? Asleep. Alucard? Same. I was on my own, just like always. I tried sending a mental alarm to him like Integra seemed to be able to do, but I had no idea if I could by myself or if he heard it. I reached the doors, grabbing the handle and starting to heave, but something smashed against the side of my head and I blacked out.

_Integra's POV:_

"She's late again." Walter said disapprovingly, tapping his foot and looking at his watch. I sighed, shaking my head. "Should we send someone to pick her up?" He frowned, thinking it over. "Perhaps mam. May I suggest Alucard? I doubt she would come with anyone else." I bit my lip but slowly nodded. I mentally forwarded the orders to him and he instantly went, cutting off the mental link. I waited, as this should only take a moment, but scowled as the minutes stretched on and on. Suddenly he slammed the doors open. "She's not anywhere on the grounds or in the mansion." he said frantically, looking worried. "Maybe she ran away? To punish us for not letting her see you?" Walter mused, but Alucard shook his head.

"She talked to Police Girl just a little while ago and left happy. Besides, her things are still here." He said firmly, sounding impatient. Suddenly, the phone rang. Before Walter or myself could even blink Alucard lunged for it. "Yes?" he snarled into it, and there was a moment of silence. I heard a creaking sound and looked down to see his hand wrapped around the table edge, clenching it so hard the wood was beginning to splinter. "If you dare touch her again I will kill you so slowly you'll feel every second of her pain twenty times over." he hissed into it, before practically throwing the phone to me. I listened, and heard wheezing breaths at the other end. "Sir Integra?" Flora said weakly, and my heart clenched. "Are you alright? What happened?" I said slowly, and she whimpered. "I wasn't being very submissive...lots of little things, and a very big bruise on the back of my neck. I'm fine." She was failing miserably at hiding her agony from me, her breath came in short gasps and there were faint whimpers of pain every few seconds or so.

"Do you know who has done this?" I asked, but there was silence. Then- "Well you heard poor Mrs. Hellsing Jr. She's fine, but she won't be if you don't send a couple hundred pounds our way, as well as a signed and sworn word not to hunt us ever after. That's not too much for the life of your little heiress, is it?" There was a sharp cry of pain after that, clearly coming from Flora. Alucard hissed in rage, eyes blazing, and I gritted my teeth. "Hurt her and the deal is off. I'll get you your money and your promise." I snarled, slamming the phone down. Alucard towered over me, looking wild with the need to get her back. "Your curfew is temporarily lifted until the mission is over. Search and Destroy!" I roared, and he eagerly phased away, trailing murderous rage in his wake.

_Alucard's POV:_

My undead, once thought to be nonexistent, invulnerable, heart, was pounding in my chest. Why was it doing that? Such things as mere physical exertion never made it throb so, why was it hammering now? Was it out of...fear? Fear for Flora, as my acute ears could pick up every blow over the phone and simultaneously reconstruct it in my mind, so I was forced to watch as well as hear them torture her poor, frail, mortal body? Hearing her gasps and winces of pain, clumsily hid, that made echoing jolts of pain sear through my body? I shook my head. I needed to focus, so I could kill them quicker. I stopped at the pre-coordinated place, wrinkling my nose in distaste. I was directly across a gaping chasm spanned by a thin walkway, almost a balance beam, of wood planks. A vampire stood on the other side, looking impatient. "Right then, since you're here we'll get started. Girl's coming, don't you fret." He slouched against a tree, and I refrained from shooting him only because his associates might hurt Flora.

"We'll send the little morsel your way, and you send them documents ours, okay? Ain't that hard. You throw the written word over and she tries to wobble her way across yonder bridge. Neither should fall, although it IS a tricky balancing act..." he said, scratching himself. I knew what he was saying. If I missed or dropped the paper, Flora would not be making it across the suddenly much more fragile-looking bridge. So I wrapped it around a rock and threw it over, striking the vampire perfectly in the center of his forehead. He scowled, bending down and picking the paper up, glancing it over to make sure it wasn't just blank paper or some other trick. "Right then." he said, impressed. "We'll send the morsel over 'sharpish." He whistled, and Flora stumbled out of the woods, blindfolded and with her hands tied together. She stopped quickly, and the vampire, anticipating this, cuffed her over the head and steered her to where the plank began.

I silently gritted my teeth, my fingers itching to shoot him until there was nothing but a bloody lump of meat. Her foot cautiously slid out, feeling how narrow the plank was, and gulped. The vampire snarled quietly and she whimpered, edging out onto the plank, shaking with fear. 'It's alright.' I soothed her mentally. 'You can make it. I will not let you fall.' Her face lit up, bringing a strange, warm feeling to my chest. 'Alucard!' her mental voice chirped, ecstatic. I smirked. 'Yes, I am here little huntress. And just like always, you must come to me, not I to you. Come, young master.' She stepped forward, less nervous now, but still appropriately cautious. She had almost reached the halfway point now, the most dangerous part of all. It was an eternity for me as I watched, but it must have been even longer for her, knowing that at any moment she could topple and fall, defenseless without her hands or her sight. She crossed it, and I stepped almost onto the board, ignoring the vampire's hiss of warning. 'Almost there...' I crooned to her, writhing with impatience.

She whimpered and then her foot made contact with solid, firm ground. Her other foot landed on the turf as well, and without further ado I caught her up, sweeping her into my arms and pressing her to my chest, as I had so longed to do for weeks. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply as I rubbed her back, cutting her bonds as an afterthought. She whimpered and threw her arms around my neck, trembling with residual fear, her heart thrumming against my chest. "Aww, well ain't that just as cute as heck." the vampire crooned, and I opened my eyes, remembering just why I had come. "Hush little huntress. I must let you go now and punish those that caused you discomfort." I whispered in her ear, and she nodded, letting go. I reluctantly released my grip, turning to face the vampire that had so dared to lay a hand to my master's beloved heir. "You have made a very, VERY bad mistake tonight." I said conversationally. "Allow me to rectify it." I pulled out the Casull and his eyes widened. "Oh don't worry, I won't shoot you." I said, and he relaxed. "There is going to be much, MUCH more that I'm going to do to you first." I hissed, landing neatly on the other side of the chasm.

_***Time Skip***  
_

It took a relatively short time to FIND the rogue vampires, what kept me was making sure they felt Flora's pain, doubled, tripled, quadrupled, for every second and every bruise. When I was finally done I absorbed the blood covering my clothes and phased back to her. She was huddled behind a rock, shivering with cold, not fear. I gave her my red jacket, and chuckled at the size difference, with her practically enveloped in the red fabric. The hem was a good foot below her own as I picked her up, cradling her against my chest happily. She nuzzled me, and I returned her attention, lavishing her with affection. She mewled happily, smiling in her sleep and snuggling up against me. I smirked, bending through the doors of a cheap hotel and ringing the service bell loudly. "Yes, may I help you?" a stuffy young man asked, looking annoyed at my interruption. "I would like a room for me and my daughter please." I said smoothly, shifting a little in impatience.

Calling Flora my daughter felt both oddly right and…wrong somehow. Like a missed note in a song, or a slightly out-of-line painting, ALMOST right, and yet... not. "Your...daughter?" he asked, giving Flora a suspicious look. "YES. Is there another meaning for such a word?" I asked tartly, annoyed by his question. He flushed. "Ahem, well no sir. However, I would like to see proof of identification..." I glared at him through my glasses, and he fell silent. "Are you implying you think I kidnapped my daughter? That she is not my own daughter at all?" I hissed, holding her gently. He coughed. "Um, well, there is not a strong resembla-" I pulled Flora away from myself, angling her face so he could see it. "Does this look like the face of a kidnapped child!?" I snarled, and he flushed deeper. Snug in my arms as she was, Flora looked peaceful, happy, and full of bliss.

"Err, what I meant to say is, um- look, wake her up and if she says she is your daughter I'll let you have a room for the night." he said in exasperation, and I sighed and gently shook her. She murmured, twitching, and a frown appeared on her face. "Wake up Flora..." I crooned, and mentally told her 'There is a man who thinks I have kidnapped you from your parents. I told him you were my daughter, so reinforce that.' She yawned, blinking open sleepy blue eyes. "Are we there...yet?" she muttered, leaning against me. "Yes dear. You may ask her now." I said to the man, and he winced. "Hey, kid, don't lie now, is this man really your father? You can tell me." he said, trying and failing miserably to look trustworthy. She glared at him. "Yes!" she squeaked indignantly. "I love my dad." she added, nuzzling me affectionately. I grinned smugly, nuzzling her back in a congratulatory way. "Err, okay. Room 213." the man said, giving me the set of keys. I nodded and swept by him, with Flora snuggling into my shoulder again, falling asleep. I didn't bother with the key and simply phased through the door. I looked around, frowning slightly at the dirt and mess.

"Wake up." I whispered, kissing her forehead gently. She cracked an eye open, looking confused. "Alucard?" She whispered, shifting uncomfortably. I cocked my head. "What?" She sighed, winding her fingers in my jacket. "I know you're my friend 'n all, but...I mean...are you...am I..." I nuzzled her, laying her down on the bed. "You are my master, little one. I must be content with holding you for right now." I said quietly rubbing her hand as she curled up. She looked up at me. "What?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. I sighed, sitting down beside her. "I am forbidden to be near you, remember? And the binding seals Van Hellsing put on me so long ago reinforces that. Females of the Hellsing line...it's complicated, but you repel me by your DNA." Her eyes teared up a little, and she whimpered, her fingers curling around mine. I stroked her face slowly, smiling sadly. "But aside from all that, you are very precious to me. My precious little one." I whispered in her ear, bringing her back into my arms and cradling her.

I rocked her gently, pressing my lips to her hair and inhaling her scent. She yawned, snuggling into me slightly. "But...I don't understand..." she whimpered, and I nuzzled her. "Hush my precious little one. Follow what your heart wants." I crooned to her, lying down. I stroked her back as her eyes closed, humming a lullaby to calm her further. She yawned again and nuzzled me for the final time, burrowing into my jacket and my arms as she slept. She was finally safe in my arms, asleep, protected in my embrace, her soothing heartbeat pulsing against my chest. Everything I had been longing for for weeks was a reality. But then why...why did it still feel off? Did I want more? I shook my head. No. My craving was satisfied. I nuzzled her again, yawning silently. I absently cradled her, studying her face and wondering what her future would be like. She would go home, come back, take charge of Hellsing...and be lost to me forever. No longer could my little one visit me, no longer would she be able to snuggle with me without arousing unwelcome attention, no longer could we be anything more than "master" and "servant". Eventually she or the Queen would find her a husband and she would produce heirs for the Hellsing line.

"Lucky is the man who will be your husband." I whispered to her, pressing my forehead to hers. I didn't want to lose her. Every fiber of my being cried out against it. But... what could I do? Nothing...nothing. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth and ignoring the dismal picture the future painted. "Alucard..." she whined in her sleep, sounding terrified. "Shhh, little one, shhh my huntress..." I crooned softly, rocking her. She latched onto me desperately, whimpering and nuzzling me frantically, like she was checking me for injury. I smiled sadly, stroking her hair. "I'm unharmed little one." I whispered, touched somehow that she was having a nightmare about me getting hurt. She pressed into me, heart thumping in her chest fearfully.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Flora's POV:  
_

"All flesh is grass and all coming is first the flower of the field." What the heck? A voice...German? Something sounding like that... "The grass witherith; the flower fadeth, but the word of our god abidith forever." I blinked, my sight returning. There was a graveyard, and... "Alucard!" I called desperately, seeing a tall man shove a stake into his heart. He choked, blood fountaining out of his mouth. I tried moving, but something held me back. Alucard was helpless, kneeling on the ground, and he looked up at the man. "Have I been... bested? Sir..." he rasped, sounding much different, like some of the vampires in the movies. A thin trickle of blood ran down his cheek like a tear. "Yes, you are bested. This is not a nightmare you will be awaking form. Your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruins, your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forever more. She will never be yours Count!" Alucard didn't even blink, and the man raised his fist. He slammed it down into the stake protruding from Alucard's chest as he flew back with a strangled yell, blood fountaining out his chest.

"Alucard..." I whispered, trying to reach out to him as the man grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "You are judged, and found wanting Vampire King. You have nothing. You ARE nothing." Alucard's eyes started to close. "Wake up!" I shouted at him. "Nothing!" the man snarled at him as he sagged in his grip, clearly unconscious. He let go and spat on him as he collapsed on the ground, bright red blood leaking from his chest. The force holding me back suddenly stopped and I ran towards him, ignoring the tall man. "Alucard, c'mon, don't die..." I said desperately, turning him over and trying to pull the stake out. It was stuck good and proper in his chest, however, and his blood was starting to form a puddle under him. "No you don't, I order you not to die!" I said frantically, grabbing the stake in both hands and heaving. Suddenly something cold grabbed my arm and I looked down to see his hand gripping me tightly and his eyes opened a little. "You..." he said, still with the different accent.

"I can't get it out..." I said, tugging on the stake again, harder. "I know you..." he said, blinking and stroking my arm, looking slightly confused. "Can you get it?" I asked, letting go of the wood. A faint smirk touched his lips and his head fell back a little. "Little one, do you think I would still be here if I could?" he said gently, closing his eyes again. "Hey wait! Don't die!" I said in alarm, yanking on the stake as hard as I could. His smirk grew slightly, and he let go of my arm. "I am already dead little one. Don't waste your sorrow on a monster like me." he whispered, going limp again. I snarled, standing up and putting both feet on his shoulders. "I don't give a damn whether you are a monster or not!" I hissed at him, grabbing the stake. "You are not leaving us when I have anything to say about it!" I shouted at him, and pulled as hard as I could. The stake shifted slightly and he was jerked up towards me, but I was standing on his shoulders and most of the force went into the stake. I clenched my teeth, and I yanked on it harder. It moved again, enough for me to tell the difference. "C'mon, GET OUT!" I yelled in frustration, pulling harder.

Suddenly it popped free and I was sent tumbling to the ground, bloody stake in hand. I hit my head on something hard and spots swam across my vision. I shook it, dazed, and saw Alucard get up, one hand over the now-healed wound. "You saved my life..." he said in confusion and I stifled a smirk. "How could I do that if you're dead?" I asked him playfully and he walked over to me. "I have lost much blood." he said seriously, crouching down beside me and flicking a glance at the pool of blood, then looking back at me. My heartbeat started going much faster, and he cocked his head. "Such a nice sound..." he murmured to himself, closing his eyes, then opening them and reaching for me. I closed my eyes, heart rate accelerating. Sure he had fed on me before, but I was knocked out and he was just curious, not actually hungry like he was now. His hand cupped my chin, thumb rubbing my cheek gently. My eyes flew open in shock, and he smiled tenderly."I will not feed upon my rescuer." He said softly, smirking a little. "I will find my food elsewhere tonight."

I smiled at him gratefully, and he grabbed my hand gently, helping me up. "Thank you." he said once I was upright, and I edged forward and hugged him. "No, thank YOU." I said, and he pulled me away, a confused smirk on his face. "What have I done to deserve your thanks?" he asked and I swept a hand across the back of my eyes, rubbing away any leftover tears. "You didn't die." I told him, and he laughed. I giggled a little with him, but then he stiffened and turned around. That tall man was there again, with two others. "Abomination!" he hissed, and Alucard held out a hand in front of me. "Leave, my little savior. I will follow." he said firmly, and the men all growled. "Foolish wench! You have undone all our work!" the last one hissed, and I growled. "Leave him alone!" I shouted at them, balling my fists. The tall man, who seemed to be in charge, sighed. "I know not what promises he has made to you, but you are no longer an innocent creature of God! By your actions you at condemned!"

He drew something from his coat almost too fast to see and there was a sound like a gunshot as he aimed it at me. It took a second for me to register what had happened as I was slammed against a tombstone, blood spurting out my mouth and burning pain spreading throughout my chest. He had shot me, through the heart. Alucard snarled. "Cowards! Shooting an unarmed woman instead of someone who could fight back!" Despite the fact I was bleeding to death very quickly, I had to chuckle a little at him; because only Alucard would take offense they shot someone who wasn't him. Most everything faded out to black, except for his voice. "Little one, stay with me. You wouldn't let me death take me, and I refuse to let him have you instead!" I smirked slightly. "Don't have much choice though, do you?" I croaked, feeling him put a hand on my shoulder. "I will MAKE there be a choice. Are you a virgin, little one?" he asked softly, and I opened my mouth to tell him, but suddenly everything got cut off in a rush of sound.

_Alucard's POV: _

Van Hellsing stood before me, scowling. He slammed his fist down into the stake protruding from my chest, and I choked, flying back. "You are judged, and found wanting Vampire King." He snarled, grabbing my collar and shaking me. "You have nothing. You ARE nothing." The light was fading, and my eyes slipped closed. I was dying, but at least a strong human like Van Hellsing had the guts to take me down. "Nothing!" Suddenly, I felt the stake shift slightly in my chest. Then...a voice? "No you don't, I order you not to die!" My eyes slid open, and there was a human female kneeling beside me, hands on the stake. Her brown hair was tumbled about her face and her stormy blue eyes looked panicked. I gently grabbed her arm, and she flinched and looked down. "You..." I said weakly. She seemed so familiar. "I can't get it out..." she said in frustration, tugging on the stake frantically, making pain burn through my chest. "I know you..." I rasped, lightly stroking her arm. She was precious to me, although I could not remember why.

"Can you get it?" she panted, letting go of the stake and sitting back in frustration. "Little one, do you think I would still be here if I could?" I said, falling back again and closing my eyes, waiting for death. "Hey wait! Don't die!" she yelped, grabbing the stake again and pulling hard. "I am already dead little one. Don't waste your sorrow on a monster like me." I said, letting go of her arm. "I don't give a damn whether you are a monster or not!" she hissed, and I felt a weight settle on both my shoulders. What was she doing? "You are not leaving us when I have anything to say about it!" she snarled, and I felt something in my chest shift as she yanked on the stake. Why was she doing this for a monster? I thought in confusion. "C'mon, GET OUT!" she screamed, and suddenly both her weight on my body and the pain from the stake vanished. I sat up, seeing her land in the dust a few feet away from me, stake clutched in hand. I staggered to my feet, feeling the no-longer fatal wound instantly close up. "You saved my life..." I said in shock as she sat up. "How could I do that if you're dead?" she asked me as she tilted her head, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I walked over and knelt in front of her, smelling her. "I have lost much blood." I said quietly, flicking a glance at the pool and then fixing my eyes on her neck. Her heartbeat suddenly accelerated, humming in my ears. "Such a nice sound..." I murmured to myself, cocking my head. I hadn't fed for weeks on my run from the hunters. Her blood smelled more enticing than any female I had ever fed upon before because of this. Could I control myself from killing her? Normally that wouldn't be a problem but...I cupped her chin gently. "I will not feed upon my rescuer." I told her, smiling at her and rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "I will find my food elsewhere tonight." She smiled at me weakly, letting me help her off the hard ground. "Thank you." I told her sincerely. She suddenly darted forward and hugged me. "No, thank YOU." she said, and I shoved her away gently. "What have I done to deserve your thanks?" I asked, deeply confused. She scrubbed rapidly at her eyes like she was wiping away tears. "You didn't die." She said matter-of-factly. I laughed at her surprise I didn't realize it beforehand. She giggled along with me, but then I heard the familiar breathing of Van Hellsing and his cronies.

"Abomination!" he hissed, and I held a hand in front of my little benefactor's chest. "Leave, my little savior. I will follow." I told her, but she stood her ground. The men all growled. "Foolish wench! You have undone all our work!" one spat, and she hissed at him. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, balling her fists and stepping in front of me slightly. I frowned, because although the gesture was well meant, being "protected" by a creature I could kill with a flick of my wrist was a little degrading. Van Hellsing sighed. "I know not what promises he has made to you, but you are no longer an innocent creature of God! By your actions you are condemned!" he roared, pulling gun out and firing at her, so quickly I didn't have to time to do anything register the fact it had pierced her heart. "Cowards! Shooting an unarmed woman instead of someone who could fight back!" I raged at them, furious. They all stumbled back, moving towards the exit, and I crouched down beside the girl's bleeding form. "Little one, stay with me. You wouldn't let death take me, and I refuse to let him have you instead!" I whispered to her, feeling her life start to slip away. "Don't have much choice though, do you?" she asked me, a trickle of blood dripping out of her mouth.

"I will MAKE there be a choice. Are you a virgin, little one?" I asked her, and she heaved in, opening her mouth, but no sound came out. Her chest fell, but did not rise again. Her heart stopped. I stared at the body. I had never seen this girl before in my life or unlife. I didn't even know her name and I doubted she knew mine, so why would she save me? "Why..." I said numbly. A searing pain in my chest made me sag down on the ground. They had staked me again. I suddenly recognized the body. "Flora?" I whispered, bloody tears forming. Her eyes were glazed and open, staring unseeing at the world. "Flora..." I said desperately, reaching out for her. A booted heel came down on my wrist and I snarled in pain. "Flora!" I screamed, howling my anguish to the uncaring sky. But there was no answer. Her body was already cooling. My beloved new master was now beyond my reach. Forever. My eyes shot open, and for a moment I couldn't remember anything from the waking world. Then I looked down, seeing Flora still sleeping in my arms. I gave a strangled, choking sob of relief and crushed her to myself, running my hands through her hair and inhaling her calming scent.

"Never, my little one." I murmured to her, rocking her gently. "I will NEVER let that happen." She blinked up at me, looking confused. Then her face softened and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her face to my chest, right over my unbeating heart. Nothing was said, because nothing needed to be said. I held her for what seemed like hours, feeling her heart beat gently in her chest, stroking her hair. She made no attempt to pull away, humming to me softly. Finally, I broke the silence. "Integra only revoked her order for this mission. Everything will be the same as it was before this all happened when we return." I said sadly, my heart somehow aching. "No..." she whimpered, her grip on my neck tightening. "I wanna stay here. I wanna stay with you." I smiled, lightly stroking her and kissing the top of her forehead. "My precious little one, I have been waiting a long time to hear that. But we have both forgotten reality. You will grow up, return to England, take over as head of the family, and become my master. There is no way around that. Sooner or later if no other heirs can be found in the family tree, you will have an arranged marriage and produce heirs yourself. Once you become my master, I can NEVER be anything but...servant to you." She whimpered again, heartbeat accelerating. "I don't want it to be like that! I...I...I...I care for you!" she sobbed, tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

I froze, then slowly reached out, gently rubbing the tears away. I boldly kissed the last one, feeling the salty taste leak into my mouth. "My little one..." I crooned, nuzzling her. "My precious little one..." I whispered, skimming her soft cheeks with my lips recklessly. I pressed my forehead against hers, our mouths inches apart. "My precious little huntress, I want to kiss you now. May I?" I asked her, remembering the seals and her personal space. She blinked at me, opening her mouth slightly. Then-"Okay" she said, flushing a little. I smirked in satisfaction, and then gently pressed my mouth to her soft, full lips. She twitched at the delicate contact, and my arm slid around her back, pulling her a little closer to me. My self control was withering away. I had never been so desperate for something in my entire life. The craving for her was back in full force, and after being satisfied once, it had GROWN. I caressed her lips with my own, rubbing her back in slow, smooth circles. She jerked, and I felt her pleasure spike as I slowly stroked her, whimpering a little.

I gently nibbled on her lower lip, making her squeak slightly, giving me the opening I needed. I slid my tongue into her mouth, stroking her with it. I NEEDED to taste her sweet flavor. I NEEDED to explore every last inch of her mouth. It was no longer my decision. My eyes fluttered closed. Oh, such sweetness. Such a blissful, overwhelmingly delicious taste. My tongue darted around, exploring her hungrily, seeking out every nook and cranny. She moaned, squirming slightly. With a forced effort, I pulled away. "Now, my lady..." I crooned to her, sliding my hands under her hips and lifting her. "...it's your turn." she blinked uncomfortably, and then leaned forward. "I..." she said nervously, halting a few inches away. I nuzzled her slightly, smirking to myself. "Do not concern yourself. The first time is usually confusing." I told her, waiting impatiently. She nodded and bent down, bumping her lips against mine, hard. I didn't care, on the contrary, as this was very pleasing. She gently nibbled my lips now, but I knew these tricks and refused her entrance.

She whined softly, then her lips curved up in a smile. I wondered what on earth she had planned and then I felt something warm slip under my shirt. Oh, oh. Her hands slid across my chest, exploring it like I had explored her mouth. Warm and soft, they caressed me gently, and I moaned, twitching with pleasure. She smirked and suddenly her tiny human tongue flicked into my mouth, exploring it as well. Oh, such bliss. I moaned again, lifting my heavy arms from my side and clasping her waist, feeling her delicately probe my mouth, rightly cautious of my fangs, which had lengthened in my arousal. Then she stopped, and her hands slid out from under my shirt, moving to either side of my head. 'If you can hear, sorry.' her mental voice said weakly, and then her tongue deliberately jerked at a fang, cutting it on the sharp edge, letting her sweet, warm blood fill my mouth. Oh, such an ambrosial taste. It was further strengthened in its aroma by her free will, the fact that she herself gave me the blood of her own violation. 'My little one, do you know what you have just done?' I mentally asked her, and she shrugged.

With the strongest, most difficult act I had ever done, I pulled away. "My precious little one, you just accepted me as...yours. You...bonded us." I rasped, inhaling and exhaling deliberately to calm myself down. She blinked, eyes watering. "Is that bad!?" she squeaked, clapping her hands over that tempting, tempting mouth. "Not at all, little one. If you want the more human terms, you simply confirmed that you were interested." I said, pulling her against me. She sighed in relief and snuggled into me, falling asleep again after an exhausting night. I rocked her gently, still tasting her blood hungrily in my mouth. I nuzzled her sadly, because every word I had spoken was true. After tonight, I would probably never hold her again. The kindest thing to do was to pretend I hated her, break off from her violently and display I never wanted her in the first place. She would recover sooner or later and move on. I looked down at her, seeing the look of utter and complete trust on her face as slept against me.

She frowned slightly, burrowing into my jacket for more warmth, then murmured happily, nuzzling me. My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of causing her so much pain, of betraying such undeserving trust. For it was undeserving. A monster like myself, a vampire who had literally slaughtered millions, did not deserve to be trusted in such an innocent and whole-hearted way by such a beautiful and fascinating creature. She was so trusting of me; she slept against me like nothing in the world made her feel as safe or warm. "I do not deserve that..." I whispered to her, and she whined in her sleep, nuzzling me. Clearly, I thought in amusement, she thought otherwise. She shivered in her sleep, and I quickly pulled my jacket closer around her. I tucked it in carefully, and her shivers slowly stopped. I smirked in satisfaction. My little one would not be even the slightest bit uncomfortable, not if I could do anything about it.

She stretched a little, yawning silently, and I heard the slight pop of a button coming undone. I carefully pulled away my jacket, and saw the first button on her top had popped free. I reached for it, gently grabbing hold of the edges of her shirt. She sighed and muttered, and I quickly let go, not wanting her to wake up when I was touching her clothing. Especially when the button right over her curvaceous assets was open. I reached for it again, trying not to contact her body as much as possible. This was an impossibility even for me, and as I worked to close the button my fingers occasionally brushed her soft, smooth, velvety warm skin. I licked my lips, trying to ignore the stirring in my loins as the stubborn button fought me and I began rubbing against her more and more.

I felt a sudden urge that what I was doing was not right. I felt like I should be going the other way. I should be UNbuttoning her shirt, sliding my hands across her silky smooth skin, cupping her soft nipples, caressing them gently until she cried out for release. I should be pulling the covering layers of her pants and underwear aside and taste her fluids, licking up her virginity and thrusting myself inside her. I should make love to her until she could think of nothing but me, taking her again and again until my lust for her was sated. I should taste her, clamp my mouth on her delicious perky buds, suckle at her and lap my tongue across her breasts, making her whine and moan in pleasure. I should lick her, slide my tongue into her entrance and stroke her with it, probing her slit until her womanly juices covered my eager tongue and her walls clamped down around me. I should make her cry out in pleasure, shouting my name again and again. Her scent was now luring me in, twining around me, calling me to softly stroke the owner's smooth white skin. Her slow breathing was urging me on, as I imagined a different rate, as she gasped and bucked underneath me when I took her hard.

She mewled softy as I finally fastened the button, the edge clipping her skin painfully, jolting me out of the lustful haze I had been lost in. My manhood was pulsing, demanding I take her then and there, but my face softened and I pulled her up to me, inhaling her scent. Pleasurable as it would be for me, for her, to take her innocence so suddenly was just an unforgivable betrayal of her trust in me as pretending to spurn and hate her. She deserved to be aware, and consenting, before I touched her body in such a manner. Besides, without her virginity I could not turn her after death and keep her by my side forevermore. My heart throbbed, remembering the dream where she was killed and I was forced to leave her in the dust, broken and bleeding because I dared not turn her. The risk would have been too great. Vampire, would have been the greatest victory, but...what if she was not virgin? Flora...my precious little one...reduced to ghoulism, a useless, expendable, rotting monster. Not by my hand. NEVER by my hand. My little one would not be bitten until I was absolutely sure she was virgin. My precious master-in-training was never going to face that kind of choice, not as long as I still fought and walked.


	14. Chapter 14

_**DEFINETLY do not own! Not mine!**_

_Flora's POV: _

I yawned as I awoke, then blinked. I was sitting a bed with silky red sheets and pillows, gauzy curtains gathered at each of the four corners. One of my hands was in my lap and I was leaning my chin on the other, as if I were waiting for someone comfortably. Lamps lit the walls around me, flooding the whole room in a simmering yellow glow. In all, the whole room came across like a fortune teller's tent, dark and mysterious. Well...not quite. Something like that to be sure. I glanced down at myself and blinked. My clothes were all there, but they were red and black, like the furniture and walls. _What in the name of all holy is going on?! _ A click interrupted my thoughts and I glanced up to see someone close the entrance door behind them, and lock it. I swallowed, slightly nervous, but not the full blown panic one might expect from being in a locked bedroom with someone of the different gender. "Lie back. Relax, be at peace." a voice said, and without my consent my muscles weakened, making me slump a little. _And now some person whose face I can't see is controlling my muscles' response?! PANICKED NOW! _

"I won't hurt you." he cooed softly, one hand stroking my back as he sat beside me. I twitched, but otherwise didn't move. _If that's true, why did he lock the door?_ Without me noticing, he yanked me into his lap and pulled me close. I blinked, finally realizing our position, and flushed, trying to squirm away. Sure, I had kinda been a bit more (a lot more) intimate with Alucard than merely sitting in his lap, but this was a whole world of difference. Our lips were suddenly pressed together, and I jerked back, only to be caught by his hand. "Get off!" I whispered, struggling as a flash of white shone briefly on his face in the lamplight. His finger came toward my face, and I stared, pressing away as much as I could before his fingertip touched my forehead. Scalding, burning pain shot through every inch of my body, and I stiffened all over, unable to scream and flinch away like I wanted to so badly. Suddenly images raced across my closed eyelids, bringing with them scents assaulting my nose as I cried out, body jerking and twitching in his grip.

It stank of blood. Everything stank of blood. Oh god, the _sounds_, the agonized cries assaulting my ears until I was sure they were bleeding, screams and the heavy thudding of horses, the gruesome crunches and squishes of ruined flesh, the endless drip-drip-drip of a heavy, wet liquid, clanks and crashes of metal that hurt my ears like a band-concert-front-row-seat-with-kettledrums _bang_. And the images were worst of all. Killing, destroying, attacking, defending, all of it was for some reason but I couldn't see it, all I could see was the blood and the bone and the torn flesh and the rent armor- And just as suddenly as the assault had started, it was over. My ears stopped ringing, the smell of blood faded, and the images stopped. I was left quaking from the aftershock, panting hard as he pulled his finger away. "Who…who are you?" I gasped, and he chuckled. "You know who I am. I am a bringer of death." he crooned. "No…your name..." I panted, head aching and spinning. He pulled back, and somehow I could finally see his face. "Aluca-" I managed to gasp out before darkness slammed down on my vision.

I moaned, blinking my eyes open. I was no longer wrapped in Alucard's huge red jacket, and I shivered, missing its scent and warmth. Immediately a hand rubbed my back and I heard his voice. "My apologies little one. But you showing up in my jacket is too intimate a thing for Integra or Walter to glimpse. Here." I felt myself being pulled up and pressed against his chest. I looked up at him, smiling faintly, before snuggling into him, a sense of peace and protection washing over me. Alucard always made sure I safe, no matter what. He was always there for me, even when Integra told him to stay away. When he held me I always felt warm and safe, even though he was ice cold and could kill me on a whim. He was..."Indescribable. Am I really that important to you?" he asked softly, obviously having been listening to my thoughts. I nuzzled him, thinking. "More. I'd trust you with my life." I whispered, as that was the simplest way to put it. He sighed. "Of course you do. I am bound to protect you with MY life." I shook my head. "No. Even if you were unbound, I'd still trust you." He started. "Always?" I giggled a little, nuzzling him more. "I can't say always. I'll do my best, but always and forever aren't words for humans to use. I will trust you as long as I am physically able." He inhaled deeply and pressed his lips to my hair. "God himself can ask for no more. You are a clever little human, my precious one." he crooned, rocking me. I mewled happily and nuzzled him, drifting off to sleep again.

_Integra's POV:_

I blinked, seeing Alucard cradling Flora in his lap. She was smiling against him, fingers wrapped in his coat and her head pressed against his chest. That wasn't all TOO surprising, but what got me was the fact he was smiling as well, gently stroking her hair and occasionally nuzzling her. It was like watching a father guard his sleeping child, so much tenderness and affection that floated in the air around them. I gritted my teeth, striding towards the car. Alucard looked up, and then pulled Flora closer to him in an unconscious act of protection and possession. "Master..." he said, in a tone that made me halt for a moment. Pleading, warning, begging, asking, ordering, or maybe a mix of them all. "You have fulfilled your mission. Get out of the car." I said firmly, and his face fell just a little. "Yes, my master." He said dully, pressing Flora closer to him in an act of farewell and kissing her forehead gently. He started to get out, and she whined, fingers clutching at the air where he had been, a lost look on her sleeping face. He stopped, fingers gripping the edge of the car door hard enough to make it creak and bend and looked back down at her. He reached out for her, rubbing her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. Her hand curled around his, and her face lost a little of its forlorn look. I felt a sting somewhere inside my chest, but Flora was in so much more danger whenever Alucard demonstrated his affections for her. The Hellsing line had to come first. But, as I saw the loss deeply etched on both their faces, I wished it didn't.

_Alucard's POV:_

My beloved little one mewled softly, reaching into the empty space where I had been desperately. I stopped, torn between the intense pain the seals would cause, and Flora's distress. I reached back for her, tenderly stroking her cheek with the back of my fingers. Her warm hand clenched around my own, fingers meshing with mine. Her face brightened a little, and I smiled, holding back a hiss of pain as the seals burned through me, punishing me for disobeying an order. But I didn't care. I squeezed her hand gently, and called to her. 'Little one, we are here. I am saying goodbye. Be careful, my precious little huntress.' Her face fell sharply, and she whimpered. 'N-no!' her beautiful mental voice wailed, making me flinch like a physical attack. 'Hush, hush, shhh my precious little one. Do not cause a scene...' I crooned to her mentally, rocking her gently. Her eyes opened, loss making them huge and bright as I let go and backed away. 'Alucard!' she sobbed, her sweet mellifluous voice echoing in my head as she wailed. I gritted my teeth, backing away slowly. Integra was watching us, and I saw how uncomfortable this was for her. Good. Flora was hurt and distressed, and soon to be all alone again. Flora whimpered, tears cascading over her beautiful stormy blue eyes as she desperately reached out for me, held back by her wounds and the car's closed door. I felt a similar sting in my eyes as well, and quickly absorbed the blood before it could run down my cheeks in tear form. 'Be strong my precious little one. I will come back for you.' I crooned to her, before phasing away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Flora's POV:_  
Tears ran silently down my eyes as I huddled in the corner of my room, stifling sobs. The look in Alucard's eyes as he stared into mine haunted my mind, like he was going through so much more pain than mere words could describe. I clenched my teeth, squeezing my pillow tighter. 'Screw my safety, screw Integra's orders, I DON'T FREAKING CARE ANYMORE!' I yanked the blanket off the bed, dragging it down to the basement. My breath rose in a chilly cloud, and I shivered, pulling the blanket closer to me in an effort to keep warm. I stopped right in front of his door, and sat down, wrapping the blanket around me. "You aren't in the same room as me. You are not talking to me. You are not disobeying Integra's orders." I said harshly, pushing my pillow into a more comfortable shape and lying down. I heard a faint chuckle through the metal door at my back, and smirked slightly as I closed my eyes. Sleeping here was so much better, oddly enough, than my warm, soft bed upstairs. Maybe it was the forbidden premises. Maybe it was the fact my blanket seemed warmer than the cold stone around me. Or maybe it was the soothing presence of a certain vampire, mere feet away, watching over me as I slept.

_Alucard's POV_  
I silently swung the door open, seeing Flora had gone to sleep against it. Of course my little one would have found a way to get around Integra's orders. She was huddled in her blankets, shivering against the cold stone floor. I cautiously slid a shadow under her, lifting her off it. Integra would be alerted if I broke her orders, and probably correct the error in wording that allowed my precious little one to sleep by me. While the shadow creations weren't me as SUCH, they had enough of my essence to possibly trigger an alarm. They were also close enough I could feel what they felt, like touching the world through gloves. The binding gloves I always wore never affected my sense in that way, and I often forgot I had them on at all. Flora shifted on my shadowy bed, her lips curling up in a smile that brought an answering grin to my own. A tendril freed itself from the mass, gently stroking her cheek as she murmured sleepily and snuggled into the "floor". My fingers mimed the motion, feeling her soft skin under them.

Suddenly a new sensation tingled into my palms, and I groaned in lust. Her forbidden, tempting assets were being caressed by a shadow-tendril, which had responded to my errant thoughts of her body. She was so soft, so full, under my "hands", making me hunger for her even more as my will and my body sent opposing messages to the shadow. She moaned, and I smelled the hint of arousal her body responded with as she slept, causing a spike of lust to penetrate deep into my mind, causing not only the shadow sliding over her breasts to continue, but another to slide inside her pants and snake between her legs. I moaned, shaking my head and trying to get myself under control before she woke up. The shadow between her legs rubbed against a very tempting spot indeed, causing my need for her to skyrocket. She whined softly, and something wet and sweet, so blissfully sweet, trickled past the shadow exploring her entrance. My hunger was quenched as suddenly as if water had been thrown on a fire, and the shadows, no longer being sent conflicting messages, instantly withdrew, sliding away from under her bra and slipping out from her pants. She twitched all over, and suddenly her eyes flew open. I mentally sighed; glad I had moved the shadows away in time. She blinked, looking down at the hovering, curling shadow-mass under her.

"Wha..." she murmured, cocking her head. "You were cold little one. I may not be able to touch you myself, but my creations will do." I said. To demonstrate one tendril freed itself from the mass and formed a hand, cupping her chin and rubbing her cheek with one thumb lovingly. She smiled and nuzzled into it, almost purring in happiness. She blinked up at me. "Can you feel through them?" she asked curiously, eyes shining with contentment that made my heart somehow warm. I nodded silently; not knowing what would happen if I spoke. She smiled, letting my shadow-hand stroke her face gently, closing her eyes in bliss. Her soft lips brushed against it in a deliberate kiss, making my palm tingle. Somehow this tiny gesture, so naive, so innocent, was worth so much more than any mere sexual gratification she could give me. She let the shadows cradle her as she slid down, yawning. I still gently stroked her, feeling her warm breath on my hand as her body relaxed in sleep. A tingle spread through my body, warm and intense, stunning me as I watched her sleep. A huge realization hit me. I...I...no...this was impossible! "Flora...I love you..." I whispered, staring at her fragile mortal frame.

It felt so right to say that, like I had been trying to say it for months to myself but never paid attention. I loved this mortal, weak, frail, helpless little human with all my being. I loved her with all my heart and soul. "Flora..." I crooned her name, shadow hands forming and cradling her, rocking her gently as I longed to do myself. But orders, Hellsing orders, held me apart. 'Integra...' I hissed mentally, fed up with this childish game. 'What is it?' she barked, obviously in a bad mood. 'Your cousin...you WILL NOT keep her from me any longer. You WILL NOT keep me from her any longer. You must not.' I felt her confusion, and a hit of sardonic laughter entered her mental voice. 'Oh? And why is that, my servant?' Pushing on the seals a little bit to remind me of who was in charge. I gritted my teeth, disliking having to admit this to ANYONE. 'I...I love her...' Integra was silent. Then- 'What? I did not just hear you say that. Alucard, that is NOT a proper way to mess with me, you know that.' A shadow-hand threaded Flora's hair around its fingers gently. 'I am not joking. I love her with all I have. Please, give me my little one back.' I was practically begging, for the first time in my life or unlife. Integra pondered my plea. 'Hmm...if she is absolutely safe at all times...You may.' I swiftly cut the link and the shadows supporting Flora surged toward me. I cradled her, pressing her to my chest and skimming her, desperately kissing every last bit I could reach.

My lips brushed her eyelids, cheeks, mouth, nose, and forehead frantically, even though I knew she was perfectly safe. My precious little one was so soft and so warm in my arms, I never wanted to let her go. Her eyes opened, and seeing and feeling me holding her, they brightened. One hand reached up and touched my face, cupping my cheek gently. "Flora..." I crooned, nuzzling her desperately. "Integra has lifted her ban." She smiled quietly in content and stoked my face, warm fingers brushing across my mouth. I kissed them gently, and her smile grew a little as she giggled. I wanted more, and swooped down on her mouth, thrusting my tongue inside it hungrily. She gasped slightly in surprise, and I gently gripped her arms, caressing her soft, full lips with my own. She sighed into my mouth, body relaxing, and I felt her peaceful content return. Good. I remembered her taste from last night fondly, and tasting that same sweetly blissful flavor again was like heaven. I phased into my coffin, laying back with her on top of me. My hands slid across her back, rubbing slow circles into her skin as she moaned and twitched. Her hands slid under me as well, brushing against my neck and locking together. I had never been so passionate for a woman before, never so eager to kiss and hold. My precious little one was simply not leaving my embrace until morning, not even if God himself descended upon us in a holy fury. Not even if Integra did. I grudgingly pulled away, pressing her closer to my chest. "Little one, may I have some of your blood?" I whispered, saliva flooding my mouth at the very thought. She looked up at me, eyes sparkling on amusement.

"Of course you can. You don't even have to ask." she whispered, tilting her head so her soft neck was exposed and scooting up my chest. I took her in my arms, feeling her delicate mortal body. "It will hurt a little, but I will try to be gentle with you." I warned her, and she nodded. "No pain no gain, as the saying goes. Bite as hard as you need too." she murmured closing her eyes in fearful anticipation. I nuzzled her, feeling her heady pulse beating fast beneath her skin. The thought of causing my little one so much pain as a normal bite from me would cause made my heart throb. "No, my beloved little one. I will be gentle." I whispered against her soft, soft skin, kissing her neck gently before clenching my teeth around her, feeling her skin tear and warm blood begin to seep into my mouth, filling my senses with a blissful, delicious taste. I was agonizingly careful, but despite that, she gave a little wail of pain, fingers that were buried deep within the folds of my jacket clenching around the fabric as her muscles fought this sensation.

My hand slid up her back, burying itself in her warm, soft hair, stroking it gently in a soothing rhythm. My other hand was wrapped around her waist, making sure she couldn't arch and cause my teeth to dig deeper into her, but I rubbed my fingers along her side in a comforting caress, stroking her hip slowly. She whined in pain, but her grip relaxed and her breath, which had been rasping in her throat, slowed and calmed. Her hands buried themselves deeper into my jacket, like she was trying to pass the time exploring my clothing. I was trying to suck out as most blood I could to satisfy myself, while also giving her the least amount of pain and leaving her as much as I could. I wasn't getting very much. Her hand suddenly touched my bare, muscled chest, just over my abs. She twitched in shock, like she hadn't expected to penetrate that deeply into my shielding layers of clothing. I didn't touch her, didn't pull away, didn't do anything as I waited to see what she would do next.

_Flora's POV:_

It didn't hurt all that much after a while, and I let my hands roam across his body, exploring the crevices of his clothing absently. Suddenly my hand touched something cold and firm, and I blinked, flushing a little. From the feel of it, my hand was now flat against Alucard's chest, the tip of my middle finger barely brushing his nipple. I flushed brighter, wanting very badly to yank my hand from under his clothes and run far, far away. But somehow not wanting to. I blushed all the way to red, gingerly moving my hand across his chiseled torso, feeling the slight curves in his skin that were his abs and other muscles. Occasionally my hand rubbed against something rough, and I would trace it as he twitched slightly, wondering what kind of weapon made the faint scar and who had tried to bring down the famous vampire now drinking from my neck. Eventually I ran out of, well, chest, and could either go up or down. Neither were very "safe" options, but feeling his cold, smooth skin under my hand was...intoxicating. I wanted more. He suddenly let go of my neck, pulling me away from him, actually lifting me off his body.

"My little one, are you a virgin?" his voice was slightly worried, and I flushed, wiggling in his grip ashamedly. "Yeah..." I whispered, blushing harder. 'Oh god, don't think about being hard-too late.' Feeling up someone who I was technically in "bed" with... "Good. I can't turn you without your virginity." he crooned, stroking my face and resituating me on his chest. "But...I don't want to be a vampire." I said softly into his shoulder, squirming in discomfort. He stroked my back, nuzzling me gently. "I do not want you to be either. But death WILL NOT take you from me, not if there is another way. Nothing will ever take you from me again." I blinked up at him, seeing his red eyes glowing softly, pulsing with affection...and something else, something deeper. Did he care...that much...no, he couldn't! I was just his master, nothing more. I snuggled into him, sleepily noticing that he had wrapped his arms around me more securely and turned over. Then everything was dark and silent as I fell into the deep black well of slumber.  
***Time Skip*** 

I swallowed nervously, shifting in my seat. Walter and Integra had the good grace not to almost literally throw me to the wolves this time. She was sitting on the same couch, and Walter was at her elbow, after giving me the tea he had brewed. Maxwell and Anderson were sitting across from us, and I silently thanked Walter for finding me some normally fitting clothes. I didn't think I could face these people again in my old uniform. "I'm sure she is a wonderful young lady, but I have not seen much fire in her. This is neither a profession nor a position for passive and introverted types, Sir Hellsing." Maxwell was saying, and I sat straighter, not wanting to give them a bad impression. "She already has shown nerves when commanding Alucard. I fail to see how the fact of her mastery over him is weak." Integra snapped, and I mentally agreed with her. "Oh come now. You're bluffing. If she can really command him, summon him and we'll see what she can do." We glanced at each other sidelong, but I was certainly game. Integra saw the flash of agreement in my eyes and nodded smugly.

'Alucard...' I tried, showing him the current situation. 'As always, my precious little one, your voice is music to my ears. I hear and obey.' he teased, and I felt one of his shadow-things prod my side gently, making me squirm, trying desperately not to laugh. Luckily nobody saw the shadow or noticed my muffled giggles, or it would have been rather embarrassing. He lazily tickled my sides, causing me to writhe and squirm, holding in a storm of shrieking laughter. 'Is my master...ticklish?' he crooned, feather-light shadows dancing along my sides. 'Alucard...stop...please, you're going to make me do something embarrassing!' I mentally wailed, giggles getting louder. 'But master, you're so amusing when you're like this...' he pouted, shadows still poking and prodding carefully. 'Alucard please stop it! I can't take this anymore and it's going to be all your fault when Maxwell thinks I'm a looney!' I gasped, my eyes watering with the effort of holding it all in. 'Your voice is so much more precious when you're begging me. I should do this more often.' he teased, shadows writhing all across my skin as I panted and whimpered, trying with every fiber of my being not to laugh.

The others still had not noticed anything, but if I laughed like I was feeling like I was going to, I'd never be able to show my face again. 'Alucard ...god...please...stop...STOP!' I shrilled, writhing and cackling inside my mind desperately. He chuckled darkly, and I felt the evil, tormenting shadows withdraw as he appeared, staring down at me sternly, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Maxwell give a yelp of surprise, and the corners of Alucard's eyes crinkled, the only sign he was holding back wild, insane laughter. My mouth twisted as I tried to hold back laughter of the same caliber. "What do you want?" he snapped, towering over me threateningly, but we both caught the slight curve of his mouth, signaling his amusement with the situation. "The Iscariot leader doubts my nerves. Prove him wrong." I ordered and he grinned, showing me every last tooth in his mouth, and asked silently 'Level 0 release master?' I licked my lips. 'No clue what that is, but sounds cool. Go for it, but do remember not to kill anyone. Even though a certain couch over yonder needs to be empty.' he cackled, dissolving, and shadows danced around the room. Maxwell yelped and hid behind Anderson as they surged towards the humans. I didn't move, although Integra stiffened. They wrapped around us, and although I couldn't say about the others, and I was pretty sure Maxwell and Anderson weren't feeling this, but they seemed like a living, affectionate blanket around me, cradling me and rocking me gently.

Maxwell screamed for it to stop and I regretfully passed it on to Alucard. He sighed and stopped, and they all looked at me in awe. "Since I think I have demonstrated enough I take my leave." I said, standing and marching out with my head held high. I started sprinting as soon as I was out of sight, pounding on and then wrenching Alucard's door open. "That was awesome!" I gasped, eyes raking the darkness. I missed the familiar soft red glow of his eyes, and cocked my head, confused. Shadows formed and began eagerly tugging me in, and I shrugged, going with them. "Alucard?" I asked softly, feeling nervous. "He is here little one." a voice said softly, and I gasped a little. It was the way he had been talking in my dream! I was lifted and plopped down on something cold and hard, and I flinched away. A metal feeling hand slid down my back, and I cautiously ran my hands over his body, frowning in puzzlement. "Armor?" I whispered, and he chuckled. "My true form dear one. My first form." he nuzzled me, and I gasped again.

"Mustache? You have a mustache!?" I gasped, as he chuckled again. "So innocent. So wondering. That's why I love you so much." he crooned, kissing my forehead gently. I gaped at him, mouth working. "You...what?" I gasped, and he sighed. "Never mind little one." I pouted as he gently shoved down, laying my head across his chest. He stroked me absently, and I let him, but it wasn't the same when he was in armor. "You are not happy with my first form?" he asked suddenly, and I squirmed on top of him."Not exactly...I can't hug you like this." I whispered, flushing. He cocked his head. "Oh? How so?" I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing slightly. "You can't feel it very much, can you?" I murmured, and he sighed. "Little one..." he crooned, stroking my hair. "My precious little one..." he whispered, kissing the top of my head. Suddenly the armor vanished and I fell down slightly, impacting fabric. I blinked, confused by the change, and looked back up at him. His eyes were once again glowing red, and when he nuzzled me his mustache was gone. "Is this better, my little one?" he whispered, kissing me lightly. "Yeah..." I said, leaning into him and sliding my arms around his body. He grunted in satisfaction, cuddling me happily. A few minutes later, I glanced up at him, seeing his eyes far away in the distance as he stroked my hair. "Alucard?" I asked softly, and he blinked. "...Alucard...yes." he murmured, closing his eyes. He opened them suddenly and smiled down at me. "I must apologize, but sometimes when I use that form I remember things best left in the past." he said softly, pulling me closer to him and nuzzling me.

I nodded, nuzzling him back and mewling a little as his hands slid under my hips, lifting me towards him. "Hush little one, hush..." he crooned, kissing my cheek gently and pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth. I leaned into his caresses, nuzzling him slightly. Alucard always made me feel safe. Snug and warm, loved even. I was always so alone, even within my family. It got to be lonely a LOT. "Shhh, little one, those things cannot hurt you now." he soothed me, pressing tiny kisses to my cheeks and the very edge of my mouth, not touching my lips, not yet. "I am here. I will always be here." He whispered against my skin, cold lips somehow ...arousing against my jugular. "But what about when I go back ho-" I mumbled, but he silenced me by gently covering my mouth with a gloved hand. "I will ALWAYS be here for you." he crooned, pressing his forehead against mine and staring deeply into my eyes. They flickered with such a smoldering, strong emotion I couldn't name, that I was momentarily dumbstruck. "Always..." he whispered, non-existent breath tickling my lips as he leaned in closer. His mouth met mine, and a tingle much akin to electricity shot through my entire body. All my body and mind were feeling was HIM, his cold skin and even colder lips meshed against mine, arms that were sliding around my back, body that was still covered in fabric, a fact that made me somehow...disappointed.

Then everything spiraled down into darkness, as he phased into his coffin and began caressing me, hands and lips nudging at my body, making my mind spark and fizzle out. I moaned into his mouth, and he chuckled. Annoyed at the easy victory, I stuck my tongue out, pushing past his jagged teeth and exploring his mouth. He grunted in surprise, but I still explored his mouth, tasting him. Unlike his smell, he tasted of iron and alcohol, metallic, intoxicating, so delicious I never wanted to back out. His tongue curled around mine, shoving it back as I whined in disappointment. 'Little one, I did not give you permission. First I wish to taste you as well.' he purred, vamperic tongue easily dominating the fight and shoving mine back into my mouth, then sliding in after it. I whimpered a little in pleasure as he explored me, licking every corner of my mouth, his taste still lingering on my tongue. 'That's not fair!' I mentally wailed, and he chuckled. 'My naive, innocent, beloved little one; I don't really care.' he said smugly, still probing my mouth. 'You know, it's really weird that we can have conversations while kissing. Most people have to come up for air and then talk.' I informed him, and he growled. 'You are spoiling the mood. I will have to silence that delicious mental voice of yours.' he purred, and suddenly I was flipped over, my back hitting the coffin with a thud and my mouth tearing away from Alucard's.

He caged me with his body, grinning evilly, one hand lightly stroking my shoulder. "Little one...now you will finally learn to be quiet." he whispered, nuzzling me like a wolf over his kill. I felt a slight trace of nervousness. I was feeling more and more like something's favorite chew toy, the one that got mangled and broken and thrown away because the dog got bored with it. I don't know how I knew or felt the change in him. But he seemed to be seeing me more and more as a prize, something to be won, owned, earned, or...taken. Not as his precious little one. He bent down; licking my shoulder gently, rough tongue scraping across my skin rhythmically. "I want you..." he said flatly, eyes roving across my body lustfully. "I want you badly." I gulped, trying to edge away from him. "Alucard, please, you're making me very uncomfortable..." I whispered, leaning away from him as subtly as I could. As he bent down again, I knew he was seriously not in his right mind. The understanding, gentle, protective vampire I knew would never make me uncomfortable in the first place, let alone ignore my warning. He would have apologized immediately and perhaps cuddled me a little, murmuring more apologies quietly into my ear for a good half hour. Not this.

He lapped my skin again, eyes burning bright red with some unknown emotion. "I want to love you..." he crooned into my ear, gently nipping it before returning to my shoulder. "Alucard...please..." I whimpered, terror beginning to suck me in."...I'm scared..." I whispered, closing my eyes. He stopped licking me abruptly, and I heard his heaving breaths. Something cold suddenly wrapped around me and I was pulled up to his chest. "Shhh my little one...I am here...you are safe...shhh..." he crooned, rocking me gently. I pressed my face into the fabric of his chest, not even wanting to figure out what just happened. "I cannot tell you...how sorry I am." he murmured, stroking my back. "I lost control...  
your body called me...I am so, so sorry." he said dully, holding me close and burying his face in my hair. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong..." I tried, soothing him best I could. He gave a short snarl of laughter. "Nothing!? I scared you, Flora. I...I FRIGHTENED you..." he hissed, sounding tormented, like he had committed the worst crime known to man or beast.

"I heard TERROR in your voice. I caused you to be afraid." He whispered, hanging his head. I pressed closer to him, frantically throwing my arms around his neck. "NO! Don't leave me, please!" I sobbed, and he twitched. "I don't care how bad you think you hurt me. You can't leave me alone! You promised!" I wailed, looking up at him desperately. "No one ever makes me feel as safe as you do. No one ever holds me like you do. No one..." I let my head fall forward against his chest. "...no one ever loved me like you do." I whispered, tears beginning to slide down my cheeks. A cool, smooth hand brushed them away, and icy lips gently kissed my aching eyelids shut. "Hush, my little one. I will not leave your side, not even if God himself commanded it. Not even if Integra did. Only you, only my precious little huntress, can order me away. I swear it." he said softly, cradling me against his chest as he turned over, making me comfortable again. I drifted off to sleep again, feeling blissful and content. 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Alucard's POV:_

I stroked her gently, marveling at her affection for me. I would never leave her side, I knew that now. No matter what she did, what path she took, I would always watch over her, comfort her, protect her, nurture her. She would be my little human "fledgling", my pupil and child. And…perhaps...more? My hand smoothed a lock of hair away from her sleeping face, and she nuzzled into it, mumbling happily. My lips twitched upwards in a fond smile. I always would take care of my little one. Always. But... what if I lost control again? That look of true fear upon Flora's face, the one that had jolted me out of my fog, what if I scared her again? I knew she was virgin, but what if I lost control to that point...she would never be the same again. I would have betrayed her trust in the ultimate way possible. I kissed her forehead gently to reassure myself. No. I would never let myself go that far. She mewled happily, turning her face up to me and somehow edging closer on my chest. I nuzzled her gently, soothing her sleeping form so she could relax. She burrowed into my embrace, snuggling as close to my body as physically possible, drifting deeper into slumber. Her warm, slow breath washed against my jugular, tickling the skin slightly every time she breathed out. I swallowed hard, my hunger spiking again. NO. I shook my head, focusing on her innocence, her trusting face, her peaceful breathing, the comfort she took from merely being near me, her vulnerability, until the huger faded, reluctantly, but still going. I nuzzled her in victory, feeling almost as content as I ever had.

_Flora's POV:_

I fidgeted nervously, my dress swishing around my ankles. A gloved hand rested on my knee, and I saw Alucard lean forward. "You look beautiful." he crooned in my ear, and I managed a smile. "That's just about the only thing I'm NOT worried about!" I hissed back, and he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You mustn't look bad for the queen." he whispered, kissing my cheek lovingly. I nuzzled his shoulder, feeling his cold arm wrap around my waist. We waited a little more, just content to cuddle together, and then Alucard straightened. We edged away from each other slightly, and guards came in to take us to her. Alucard walked behind me like the bodyguard he was supposed to be, and I felt his shadows squeeze my hand once in reassurance, withdrawing before any humans could see. I nervously sat down from the most recognized world power, my heart thumping in my chest. She was talking, and I hurriedly started to pay attention.

"Always so nice to see a Hellsing on social business. Well, let's get down to it. How are you liking your stay here?" I nodded slowly. "It's nice..." I said hesitantly, flicking a glance at Alucard. He saw my agitation and gave me the barest hint of a reassuring smile, watching the humans in the room sharply. She patted my knee, smiling at me, but Alucard's smiles always seemed so much better. "Don't be so tense. Are you single, or paired up? I found that significant others have a way of soothing you. Perhaps we can bring him next time." I flicked a glance at Alucard, who looked in agony at the thought of loosing me, as he surely would if she found out. "I...uh..." I mumbled, glancing back at her quickly. She smiled, waiting. 'Alucard! I don't know what to tell her! What do I do?' I wailed, trying to link my mind with his. He didn't answer. I darted a glance at him again, and he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and nodding once. He probably knew the consequences of lying to the Queen better than I did. I took a deep breath. "Yes." I said, squeezing my watering eyes closed. "Oh, wonderful. You are the last Hellsing with blood pure enough to command Alucard, so the sooner we get you settled down the better." I but my lip, not answering. She looked at me, frowning slightly. "Is something wrong child?" she asked worriedly, and I nodded a little.

"It's just..." I glanced at Alucard gain, but this time I could not look away. His red eyes seared into mine, brimming with deep emotion. A hint of a tear dared to gather at the corner of my eye. The Queen gave a little gasp, but for us there was nothing but the agony of being apart again so soon after we had gotten back together. "Him!? My dear, he's not only a vampire he's one who would gladly kill every last human in England! Why on earth do you think he would care about you? Alucard, what do you have to say for yourself?" Her voice managed to filter into our little bubble, and Alucard turned to her. "I have no excuses. I have no explanation. I only ask that you do not be too harsh on her. She does not deserve it." he whispered, flicking a soulful glance at me, and then looking back down. The Queen sighed. "Flora, I'm sorry, but there is no choice for us. I think it would be best for you both if you went back to the 'States. It was wonderful to have you here." It took about five seconds for her words to sink in, and when they did it hit me like a shockwave. I was numb, so numb they were able to drag me all the way to the car and strap me in before I could start struggling. "Alucard!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the car window. He stood on the pavement, eyes shadowed with loss and pain. Tears were streaming down my face, and I could barely string two words together.

People were pulling me back, and I struggled against their clutching hands. I was sobbing his name over and over, like it would stop this from happening. A single red track inched down his cheek, the only tear he would ever allow. 'My little one...' he crooned, and I sagged, tears spilling from my eyes and overflowing down my cheeks, finally silent. 'I love you so much. And I'm sorry...sorry I hurt you so. I would give anything for you to be happy, anything for one of your rare little smiles. Don't be hurt over me. I'm not worth it.' The car started moving, and he inclined his head once in farewell. My heart was no longer whole in my chest; it had shattered into a million pieces, all screaming, all sobbing. I was back in the cold cloud of numb, silent and unmoving, tears streaming down my face and dripping into my lap. Loss and pain was all my mind could register. Someone opened the door, and I was helped out, but I pulled away as soon as I was standing. We walked to the gates, and I saw the register. "California, boarding" My mind snapped. I wasn't going home. I WAS home. I broke and ran, ducking under clutching hands and streaking for the way out.

_3rd Person POV:_

Flora was inside the parking lot, still running for the exit. She had lost her helpers, and security for the moment, but she wasn't safe yet. No, she was no safe at all. A horn sounded, and she skidded to a stop, seeing a bright light flare up into her vision. She was impacted, bones breaking and blood spurting, hurling her back into the concrete wall, lungs expelling in a scream. The car skidded to a stop, horror-struck driver quickly getting out and kneeling at her side. He yanked out a cell phone and called 911, sweating with fear.

Alucard paced, unshed blood tears threatening to spill over his cheeks, coming so thick and fast he was having trouble absorbing them all. Flora had become so close to him and the Hellsing's he could FEEL her agony, loss, pain, grief, and despair swirling around in her mind, clashing in jangling rhythm to his. Suddenly the intense, blinding head pain that signaled a Hellsing life was in danger brought him to his knees. He got up instantly, phasing to Integra's office to see her calmly working at her papers. His heart stopped. That meant only one thing. FLORA. "What?" she asked, a little less harshly than usual. He mutely held out his hands, letting her see the pulsing binding gloves. Her mouth dropped open, and her face paled. "Get her now! What are you waiting for!? Family safety takes presidency over the Queen's orders any day!" she snarled, and he was instantly gone. He arrived at a hospital, and his heart, already contracted, squeezed tighter. He heard sirens and an ambulance hurled around the corner, screeching to a stop below him. A stretcher was pulled out of the back, and Flora lay there, blood collected on her temple and limbs at angles that only meant broken bones.

He strode forward, starting to push the humans aside. "Hey, she's in critical condition, you can't just barge in and-" a medic protested, and he turned, snarling at him ferociously, letting his red eyes and fangs show prominently. The man scurried away, and he bent down, gently stroking Flora's brow. With a touch he absorbed the blood drying on her face, cleaning her off as best he could and ignoring the squawking humans. "Little one..." he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Wake up my little master." he urged her, gripping her shoulder gently. No answer. Panic clouded his mind. 'Flora! Little one, wake up!' he screamed in her mind, but received no answer. He followed the medics silently, keeping his hand on her shoulder at all times as they wheeled her into the operating room. A doctor was there, mask already up. "Who are you?" he asked sharply, getting some scalpels ready. "A...friend." Alucard snapped absently, eyes not leaving Flora's face. "Unless your family, out." The doctor said brusquely, yanking Flora's shirt up. Alucard backed away, but did not leave. "For god's sake man, at least turn around!" he snapped, as the nurses removed her pants.

Alucard reluctantly turned. He did not wait one second more than absolutely necessary to give Flora her decency, red eyes boring holes into the medical staff as they bustled around her, plastic sheet covering her mangled body. Knives grated against the metal and sliced through her flesh, making him grit his teeth. Needles sunk into her soft white skin, causing him to hiss quietly. Blood dripped from her wounds, making him lick his lips. They were healing her. They had to be healing her. He had to believe they were fixing her. His eyes burned into her closed lids, searing gaze fixed, unblinking, on her vulnerable face, covered by a plastic mask that dipped slightly for every faint, shallow breath. Every half second it took for her to exhale, his heart jumped, pulsing with fear that she had finally given in. Every second was an hour. Every breath was an eternity.

Every throb of that fragile, delicate human heart that he could have, if he wished, crushed easily in the palm of his hand, was an eon. She could not die. My beloved Flora could not become undead. I would never be able to sink my fangs into her throat and rip out her humanity, extinguishing her vibrant soul in a torrent of eternal darkness. I knew now I would be unable to drag her down to hell, curse her forever, damn her to immortality and make her my fledgling. Not my beloved Flora...not her...He gave an almost inaudible moan of torment, clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes were locked on her face, unable to look away. Hours...decades...centuries... millennia...EONS later, he saw the doctors move away. He immediately stepped forward, ignoring everything around him, sliding a hand under Flora's head and elevating her, pressing her against his chest. "We did the best we could. She has to work it out herself now. You should get some rest." the first doctor said, gripping his shoulder slightly before stumbling out the door with the others, exhaustion etched in their posture. He blinked after them. Sleep? With Flora like this, unconscious and in pain? Leave her to struggle against death alone, nobody at her side? No. NO. He cradled her, kissing the top of her head. She had lived alone. She would not die alone. She would not wake up alone.

He nuzzled her, listening to the soothing blips of her heart tracker, the electronic bleeps that meant she was still alive, still with him. He remained like that all night, holding her and waiting, watching. Morning came with no changes. A tug on the seals reminded him of Integra's need for him. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the tug, which became a pull, then a pain, then agony. He pressed his face to her hair, inhaling her scent. He didn't care if he was torn apart by countermanding orders. Flora would see his face the instant she woke, and know she was safe. That was all that mattered. The pain was dulling his mind, so when the nurses came in he hissed at them, before remembering they were there to help Flora and standing aside. His gaze did not waver from her sleeping face, ignoring the world around him. They finished puttering around and he moved back, sitting at the foot of her bed and rubbing her hand gently. The door slammed open, and Integra stormed in, rage radiating from her pores. He barely registered her presence. "Alucard, your devotion is appreciated but you simply cannot drop everything and run to her side, we need you in the field and-" He snarled at her, shocking her into silence and then turning back to Flora, stroking her face gently. "Shhh, little one, shhh...I will not leave you...I made a promise..." he crooned softly, and Integra blinked, just barely catching his words. 'He really loved her...' She mused, biting her lip.

Flora whined, and he froze, hope flashing briefly into his face. She twitched, then her face crumpled and she arched, writhing in pain. Alucard was instantly over her, hands gently pinning her wrists to the mattress and holding her legs down by his hips. "Hush little one. Just relax, be strong, I am here..." he cooed, nuzzling her, and she flinched, but relaxed a little, her features softening. He kissed her forehead lightly, letting go and moving back to the foot of her bed and resuming his waiting stance. Integra watched in silence, trying very hard not to let the couple's connection soften her iron heart. "I...Alucard, you can't-" she tried, and his head whipped around. "Master...PLEASE..." he croaked, looking back down at Flora and kissing her forehead again. "Just... just until she wakes up. Please..." he whispered hoarsely, glancing back up at her desperately. She gritted her teeth. "Alright. Until she wakes up." she said heavily, turning to go back home.

The next few days, Alucard did not sleep or drink. He was always on Flora's bed, in the corner, somewhere in her hospital room. His eyes never left her sleeping face. He was stroking her hand absently, just rubbing his gloved fingers across her silky soft skin, thumb tracing circles on her palm, quietly basking in her presence and life, when a whisper of sound made him glance up. Her eyes were still closed, but her free hand had slid across her stomach, holding one of the stitched wounds gingerly. "Flora..." he whispered desperately, squeezing her hand gently. "A...alu...c-card..." she whimpered, fingers twitching back as a tear slid down her cheek. He kissed it away, holding her close against him. "Oh my precious little one..." he murmured, resting his chin on the top of her head, hands rubbing her back carefully. "Never do that again. Never scare me like that ever again." he whispered, pressing his lips to her hair and closing his eyes as he rocked her gently. "O...okay..." she mumbled against his throat, soft lips brushing against his skin, breathe tickling him slightly. He smiled silently, a simple happy smile, leaning back so she could lie down and possibly sleep, if she so wished. Her whim was his commandment, her desires his gospel. All she had to do was ask, and he would provide.

She murmured to herself happily, nuzzling into him in such a cute, endearing fashion that he simply had to kiss those lips, bring her close and up in his arms. And he did, mouth meeting hers gently, lips pressing against her tenderly as she mewled in bliss, kissing him back. Oh god, how he loved her taste. The sweetness, how intoxicating it was. Her flavor was so much sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before. The kiss got deeper, more passionate, and he felt her slide down onto the mattress beneath him, muscles weakening. He immediately detached his mouth as she whined in protest, frowning slightly. "Little one, I do not wish to hurt you. Your body is still recovering." he crooned, propping her up in his arms. She leaned into his embrace, out of necessity as well as affection. He nuzzled her, reaching out and testing her health. His face lit up. She could come home with him. "Wait here, my little one. I will come back soon." he crooned, vanishing. He phased a four poster bed into a dark recess of his vaulted room, quickly phasing all of her possessions onto the floor, putting them out like she would have left them. Then he phased back, picking up his fragile human in his arms.

He was agonizingly careful, phasing her to his room, trying not to jostle his precious burden. She mewled happily, nuzzling him as he sat down, murmuring as he tugged his cravat off and laid it on her bedside table, collar falling open slightly. She leaned against him, and he carefully phased some normal clothes back on her, making her shiver in appreciation. It was a good look for her; one of his old white undershirts buttoned neatly up to her cleavage, grey pants giving her shapely legs a flattering appearance. They matched, a little. His vest was still on. So...his vest vanished, and now it was white against white, grey against grey. Her soft cheek rested on his bare chest, head pillowed in the hollow of his throat. It was a good feeling. A resting one. A safe one. An alien one. He had not felt this way with a woman since...ever. This aura of comfort and tranquility, so unlike the battlefields, so unlike his childhood, so unlike anything he had ever known before. Her slow breath washed against his skin, making the sensitive surface tingle. He sucked in a deep breath, trying futilely to ignore her warm skin, her sweet scent, her soothing pulse that was making something deep within his core churn with desire. No. NO.

His mind tried to find something that did not remind him of her, but all the thoughts swerved back to her, the memory of her soft, full chest under his hands, the slick tightness of her entrance around probing darkness, that tiny trickle of sweet juices that flowed past delving shadows. His manhood was begging for her, as he was rasping, trying to quell the urge, fingers tightening their grip. "Alucard..." he looked down, seeing her faltering gaze. "You're... rumbling." he blinked. Oh yes. He was growling a little, and her ear was pressed against his skin. "Hush little one. Go back to sleep." he crooned, pushing her head down a little and laying back. She whined in agreement, closing her eyes and starting to relax. "Shhhh..." he whispered against her ear, stroking her back in slow, rhythmic motions, hands caressing her slender spine. She snuggled into him more, turning her face up to him slightly as her still-fragile arms slid around him, hands interlocking just below his neck. He nuzzled her a little, kissing her lightly all across her upturned face and wrapping his arms around her firmly, and resting his chin on her soft hair.

Seras followed her master's aura to his room, banging on his door. No answer. She creaked it open, blinking. A four poster bed was tucked into the far corner, and most of Flora's possessions were scattered about that part of the huge vaulted room. She quietly approached, and smiled sadly to herself. Alucard and Flora lay together in the bed, arms around each other. She was so relaxed, head against Alucard's bared throat, breathing softly and evenly, a blissful smile on her sleeping face. His always rigid expression had dissolved, and a slight smile graced his lips, head resting on Flora's and arms wrapped protectively around her. 'They're madly in love, poor buggers.' She thought, wiping a bloody tear away. Alucard stirred slightly, opening an eye. 'Hush Police Girl. Your thoughts are deafening. Madly in love? The phrase falls far short. I love her with all my soul. My heart burns for her. I love her so much it is like a physical pain in my chest. She is everything to me.' Flora whined softly, nuzzling him in her sleep, and he immediately broke off, kissing her forehead and rocking her gently. She nodded and left them to snuggle, going to report to Sir Integra.

_** That's as much as she's given me for now. Wait for the next chapter, and before I can act smug, she hasn't given it to me either, so SHE NEEDS TO HURRY UP!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Joy to the world! *spins in circles and scatters flower petals* My awesome friend has finally sent me the next chapter to publish for you guys! YAY! *hysterical giggle and falls on rear* Hehe, sorry, I had sugar this morning, lots and lots and lots of sugar, AND IT MADE ME HAPPY! 8D Also that the story got updated, because as I have said before, I publish them the same day (or same minute) she gives them to me, so I was just as impatient as you were!**_

_**(Do not own! Not mine!)**_

_Integra's POV:_

I sighed as I read through the file Walter had prepared for me. Apparently there was a term for what Flora was to Alucard.

"_And thusly were two souls joined, separate, yet the same. The one, being male, and the other, being female. If these two souls were as yet reunited in another lifetime they would quickly become inseparable, caring for their half with such devotion it would cause physical pain to be away. They are devoted, mates for life, and unable to become fettered to another, as the True mate would quickly tear them away. The Nosferatu value their mates highly, and if one Nosferatu kills the Mate of another, the offended party is allowed to avenge themselves unto the least and last of the offending party's brethren and family…_"

"Are we sure about this? I'd like to test the theory..." I said, lighting a cigar. Walter nodded, and I silently summoned Alucard. He appeared, and I raised an eyebrow. Flora was sleeping soundly in his arms, attired in some of his old clothing, white shirt and grey slacks. "That doesn't prove anything." I growled as Walter gave me a pointed look. "Wake Flora up, if you would." I demanded, and he glared at me before gently shaking her. "Wake up little one..." he murmured, and she stirred, stretching in his arms. "Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Flora, I want you to do me a tiny favor. Run down to the front door for me, would you? Walter will accompany you of course." I said, and she and Alucard both looked at each other worriedly. "Can Alucard come?" she asked meekly. He growled, pulling her closer. "She can barely walk! Whatever you want, it can wait." he snarled, and Walter gave me another LOOK. "Alucard, she's not going to the ends of the earth, it's just down the steps and down a few hallways." I said sharply, and he grudgingly set her down, ruffling her hair once before letting go entirely.

She nodded, leaning on Walter a little before he gave her a crutch, hobbling off as Alucard fidgeted uncomfortably. "What if she falls down the stairs?" he asked, growling a little as he glared at me. I sighed wearily, lighting another cigar as he began to pace nervously, energy humming off the walls. Flora came back after about five minutes and Alucard immediately picked her up again, holding her close and glaring at us like we had attempted murder. His hands gently roamed over her, checking for injury, and she let him, pressing into his chest a little in reassurance. I scowled at Walter, who gave a little smirk. "She was very worried about Alucard mam. Almost ran back." I sighed in exasperation. "Fine, you were right. And this is going to cause a whole _heap_ of problems, and I don't even need to tell you about what the Queen will say." Flora winced, flinching into Alucard as he rumbled low in his throat, pulling her closer and gently stroking her hair as he glared at me dangerously.

"No one is taking Flora from me again." He snarled, letting her huddle into him as he momentarily pressed against the Hellsing seals, warning me he would fight to keep her, no matter what damage it did to him. She glanced at me worriedly, not at all concerned for what would happen to herself but knowing Alucard might get injured fighting against the seals. "Please?" she whispered, nuzzling his collar as he broke off glaring to smile at her, smoothing her hair down affectionately as I inhaled deeply, rubbing my forehead._ God this is going to cause so much trouble, but I don't dare take either of them away, they'll do serious damage trying to resist and get back to each other._ "It's not me you have to worry about; I really don't care as long as Flora is happy and _unharmed_." I said the last bit pointedly; making sure Alucard knew just what sort of harm I meant. He gave me an indignant glare that somehow dissolved into a grin of bliss as Flora hugged him gleefully. He closed his eyes, thrumming happily in his chest as he caught her up, rocking her a little as they cuddled for a moment.

My iron-clad heart melted a little at the sight, and then I was all business. "Well, I hope you both understand I can't have you glued at the hip 24/7, and there is still the matter of Flora living in _America_, not England. We're supposed to send her back over the summer." I said firmly, and Alucard blinked, like this had escaped him, and Flora bit her lip. He looked down at her, still with that startled look on his face, then back up at me. 'But…she's mine.' He said in our mental link, sounding like a child who had been given candy, then slapped in the face and had that candy taken away. I hid an unexpected snicker, shaking my head sadly. 'Whatever. I'm not going to argue that point with you right now, and make sure you go on the mission tonight.' I said back, and he nodded as Flora looked back and forth from him to me, looking frustrated at her lack of mental ability to catch up on our conversation. Alucard looked down, then abruptly turned and walked through the wall, and I caught an indignant mutter of "_Mine_…" before he phased all the way through. I rolled my eyes, smiling a little as I continued on the ever-present war on paperwork.

_Flora's POV:_

"And if you need anything that requires you to climb stairs, ask Walter or wait until I get back." Alucard said, planting a kiss on the top of my head as I shifted my crutches a little, wincing. "I _know_." I said in exasperation, and he smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist to tug me up and kiss me on the lips. After a moment he pulled back, nuzzling my cheek. "Just making sure. Although its rather enjoyable carrying you around all day, I want you to get better as soon as possible." He said happily, and I nodded, hugging him once as he smirked and pecked my cheek one more time, then vanished as I sighed and limped back to the main hall. I blinked as a large, no _huge_ black hound loped forward, cocking its head and examining me. "Um…nice doggy?" I said nervously, a little on edge around such a huge canine. It blinked, and my eyes slowly traveled down its back as all eight eyes closed and reopened. "Uh…nice demon doggy?" I tried, and it grinned in the way dogs do, showing lots and lots of very sharp, very fangy teeth.

I gulped again, unconsciously taking a tiny step back. 'Do not run, dogs want to chase you if you run, don't run, don't run, don't run, DON'T RUN!' my mind screamed at me, and I took a deep breath, my legs locked and trembling as the dog padded closer. It sat a few feet away, head cocked curiously as it watched my chest rise and fall rapidly, probably smelling how scared I was. It got up, slowly padding in a circle as I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut as my heart nearly pounded out of my chest, my breathing speeding up right along with it. Something slimy and wet touched my hand, and I yeeped, stumbling backwards and landing on my rear as the dog grinned at me, his head level with my own as I glared at it, forgetting the size of the mutt. "You did that on purpose." I accused him, jabbing the dampened finger in his face as it merely grinned wider, reminding me suddenly of Alucard when he found something amusing.

I quickly jerked my finger back as it got to its feet, now a head taller than me as I stared up at him, wide-eyed. The doggy grin faded, and it closed its mouth as it butted its head against my shoulder, whining softly. "Uh, nice boy, good boy, good whatever you are…" I said hurriedly, petting his head as he yipped happily and licked my cheek, his tail drumming against the floor. I rubbed one of his ears, feeling his thick but fine hair, and was suddenly reminded once more of Alucard. "Are you a werewolf?" I asked hesitantly, and the dog, impossible as it seemed, gave me a withering glare. "Alright, not a werewolf." I said defensively, throwing my hands up in the air as he gave an affirmative growl and licked my cheek again. "Alucard?" I asked shyly, and his head instantly came up, as did his tail, looking around frantically and wagging his tail so hard it made a soft whumming sound as it sliced through the air, the picture of an eager dog about to greet his master, ears up.

They slowly came down as no red-cloaked vampire faded through the walls, and his tail stopped trying to wag itself off his hips. His forefront eyes lowered to mine, a betrayed look in them. "How could you confuse me like that?!" his eyes seemed to scream, and he butted his forehead against my shoulder, nearly bowling me over as I grabbed his neck, keeping myself from a painful contact with terra firma. "So you're not him?" I asked, and he snorted, shaking his head as if to remove the doubts as I let go and managed to stumble to my feet. "So what is your name?" I asked, and he scratched the floor twice with his paw. "Two letters?" A glare and an annoyed shake of his head told me that was wrong. "Two words?" A doggy grin and a nod confirmed my guess. "Uh…what letters?" I asked, and he gave me an icy look before scratching lightly at the floor twice again. "Two?" A head shake. "Aw jeez…second?" No movement. "Second…second letter?" Nod. "So your name starts with B?" Very hard nod, and his tail started whumping against the floor again. "Both start with B?" Yet another happy dog grin, and he yapped excitedly, his horrifyingly long tongue lolling out of his mouth as I giggled.

"Right, so your name is B something B something, right?" He calmed down and nodded silently. "So second letter of your first word, start." I said, and he lightly scratched at the floor twelve times. "Umm…" I quickly flicked through the letters of the alphabet, and then gave up and wrote them out on the slightly dusty floorboards. "L?" He nodded a few times, and I quickly wrote out my guesses.

BL-? B-?

"Next letter?" I asked, and he scratched at the floor once. "A…" I muttered, writing it down and then blinking at the first word. "Black?" I tried, and he nodded happily, his tail stirring plumes of dust on the ground as I covered my letters protectively. I took a deep breath, coughing a little once he stopped, and nodded for him to go onto the next letter. His paw scratched lightly at the ground once, and I wrote down another A. Then he did nineteen scratches, and I frowned, puzzling out the number slowly as he waited somewhat impatiently, tail stirring the dust again as it thumped rapidly against the ground. Soon I was done, and I looked up at him for approval.

BLACK BASKERVILLE

He poked his nose at the letters, then sneezed once, shaking his body like he was shedding water as I quickly covered my mouth and nose with my shirt. He patted his paw lightly between the words, and I blinked. "There's one in between?" I asked, and he nodded. I waited for his clue, and he pawed at the mark his previous attentions had left on the floor, and I blinked. "Uh…paw?"  
Head shake. "Scratch." Violent head shake. "Dog?" Rapid nod. "So your name is Black Dog Baskerville?" I asked, and he woofed, butting my head with his nose and licking my cheek rapidly as I was accidently pushed onto the floor, his tail whacking painfully against my legs as I whimpered slightly. He instantly pulled away, and I saw his ears droop as his tail tucked between his legs, obviously shamed for causing me pain. "Hey, it's okay boy. Just be careful with my legs okay?" I asked, and he rumbled agreement, butting his head apologetically against my hip as I heaved myself to my feet, stumbling to the couch and curling up on it as he rested his head on his paws, watching me with rapt attention. Before I knew it, my eyes grew heavy with sleep and I dozed off without ever moving from my spot on the couch.

_Alucard's POV:_

I absorbed all the blood on my clothes, walking silently to the spot I sensed Flora, smiling as I saw her asleep on the couch. Her sides rose and fell softly as she breathed in and out, and her shoulder-length brunette hair covered her eyes, but I knew they'd be scrunched tight like they always were, as if warding off bad dreams. Baskerville raised his head from his paws, tail thumping excitedly against the floor as I held a finger to my lips, slowing his tempo obediently as I slid my arms under my beloved and gently set her in my lap. "So did you be a good dog and watch her like I told you?" I asked softly, and he nodded his head a few times as I leaned down and patted his head, making him wag his tail faster before I gave him an admonishing glare, making him stop as I checked my human to make sure she was still asleep. She was, and I smiled, softly brushing her hair away from her face as she murmured and shifted, curling into me as I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. "Sleep tight love. I'll be right here when you wake up." I said softly, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek as she smiled sleepily and leaned closer.

_**Unfortunately this is the only chapter she gave me, so we must all wait in impatience until she writes and/or gives me the next one.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Do not own! Not mine! So apparently I make a guest appearance in this chapter, not of my own will. But she wrote it, so I guess I have to go along with it anyway, since apparently I'm "important to the plotline"! *tick mark***_

_Flora's POV:_

I awoke in Alucard's lap, smiling at him drowsily as he chuckled and ruffled my hair, kissing me gently over the ear as I yawned and snuggled into him, closing my eyes again as his arms wrapped around me, firm and protecting. "Flora, there's someone on the phone asking for you." Walter's voice interrupted our cuddle, and Alucard growled in annoyance as I reached out of his embrace and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_FLORA YOU DAMN IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO ENGLAND FOR THE SUMMER?!"_

I jerked away from the phone as Alucard growled again, shushing him and trying to calm the person on the other end down. "It's not my fault Jay! I didn't have a choice!" I tried to defend myself, but she would have none of it. "_LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T! YOU ARE IN A HEAP OF TROUBLE MY YOUNG FRIEND, BIG TROUBLE! SIZE XXXXL TROUBLE!"_ My best (and only) friend screamed, and I winced, holding the phone away from my ear. Soon the incoherent screams stopped and I felt safe enough to hold the phone to my ear again. "Anyway_, how are you? Is England treating you as nice as it did me?"_ She asked brightly, and I giggled as Alucard rose an eyebrow at me. "Fine, great actually." I started to say, but her squeal cut me off. _"You upgraded to a great! You never do that! Oh no, did you meet someone?!"_

I blushed, avoiding Alucard's gaze and squirming in his lap. "Well…" I mumbled with a blush, but she cut me off again. "_That was your smiley voice! YOU DID MEET SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU!? OH MY GOD, WHO?! Tell me details woman, and he better hope I like his treatment of you_!" She squealed excitedly, and I giggled at the thought of her telling off Alucard. Not plausible even for Jay. "Well, he works for my cousin Integra, and please don't yell at him, he's very nice to me. I really like him…" I mumbled, and she snickered. "_Daw, how sweet. Cute, I would feel really happy for you, but happy is not my forte. You stay right there and I'll come see for myself. Tschüs!_" She chirped happily, and the line clicked off. "  
So who was that?" Alucard rumbled as he eased the phone out of my hand and placed it on the table beside the couch. "That's just about the only friend I have. She's really loud sometimes, but she means well. I've known her for a really long time, three years almost." I said, smiling softly as I leaned into him and I inhaled his scent of gunpowder and cinnamon, closing my eyes in bliss. "Hmm. She does seem rather noisy." He muttered, stroking my hair as I smiled more and nuzzled him happily. "But nice…" I murmured, sleep dragging me down again as he rolled his eyes and cuddled me closer in answer.

_ *Time Skip*  
_  
"Hellllllooooo?!" I jerked my head up, stopping my movements as I played tug-of-war with Baskerville in the hall by the front door. The doorbell rang several times, and he looked at me pleadingly as I got up. "No. If that's who it sounds like than you won't like it when she has to kick the door down." I said absently, putting my hand on the knob and turning. "She lives!" My best friend stood on the doorstep, suitcase by her feet and backpack over her shoulder, her eyes -bluer than mine- boring into my own as she raised an eyebrow. "Although she is much more injured than she leads others to believe." She added in a mutter, and I shrugged sheepishly, adjusting my crutches. "I…long story." I mumbled, and she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Breaking something usually is. Do I get to come in or what?" She said impatiently, and I quickly moved aside as she dragged her suitcase in and stowed the handle, facing me.

"By all that's freakish and unholy, it's good to see you again!" She suddenly squealed, bringing me into a bone-crunching hug as I gasped for air. "Jay…can't…breath…" I managed to choke out, and she let go, grinning at me. "Hehe, sorry about that. You were a bad friend and didn't let me know about all this-" she vaguely gestured to my healing legs and the house. "-junk, so you get a strangling. Oh and I missed you too I suppose." She added in a murmur, her eyes flicking away as she widened her gaze to include the house. "Huh. Reminds me of my home-stay…exactly how old is this house?" She asked curiously, and I shrugged. "Dunno. Couple hundred years maybe? Integra hasn't told me yet…" I muttered, looking at the house with new eyes as I rubbed the back of my head.

Baskerville loped into the hallway, and every muscle in Jay's body tensed her eyes narrowed. Baskerville sensed the hostile glare, glaring back at her as I sighed. "Jay, this is Baskerville. Baskerville, this is my friend Jay." I said, emphasizing the word "friend". They still glared at each other, and I saw Jay rub a finger over one of her sharper nails, as if wanting to show them to the dog. "Hey Flora, tell me something." She said quietly, and I blinked, looking at her. Her face was mixed with awe and interest, and she pointed to Baskerville's back. "Why does the dog have eight eyes?" I mentally swore as my gaze snapped to his back, the incriminating orbs opened to better glare at the human as I gulped. "Uh…"

She suddenly knelt, leaning forward and staring hard at Baskerville."And why does he look more like a wolf then a dog?" She switched her gaze up to mine, looking expectant and slightly intrigued. "He's…not a real dog?" I tried, and she lifted her gaze towards the heavens as she blew out a sigh. "I can see that for myself, thank you very much. Am I staring down the actual Baskerville out of the Sherlock Holmes books, or is that just his name?" She asked impatiently, and I fidgeted. "I…uh…" Suddenly salvation came, in the form of Integra. "Flora who was at the-BASKERVILLE!" She roared, catching sight of his extra eyes and the human most certainly not cleared for knowing about them practically kneeling between his legs as she peered at his back, fascinated.

I nudged behind Jay, gulping a little, and she gave the dog one last look before standing. "Sorry about inviting myself in, but I'm a friend of Flora's and I wanted to say hi." She said, jerking her thumb at her suitcase and adjusting her backpack as Integra scowled at her. "You could've called! And how on earth did you find this address?!" She snapped, and Jay shrugged modestly. "I did try that mam. But Flora's my best friend and I loved my last trip to England. So, it was a simple hop skip and a jump across the pond, trace my link to her phone, and viola! Instant BFF visit." She said, doing a little hand motion miming her words. "There's no possible way you could've traced her phone!" Integra snarled, and Jay shrugged again, a slight grin playing about her lips. "Too right, it misdirected me about three miles to the right. But then again, I was pretty sure she was calling from the nice big mansion instead of the nice big field. People put far too much trust in electronic security these days" she said smugly, and Integra scowled.

I heard her mutter "blast" as Jay adjusted her heavy backpack again, humming absently to herself as she continued to inspect the lobby for anything intriguing. Baskerville suddenly butted against her legs affectionately, and her eyes widened as she stumbled a little, off balance. Then she shrugged and started to pet his head, fondling around his ears and scratching under his chin as he grinned and drummed his tail on the floor. "And is anybody going to explain why the nice wolf-thing has eight extra eyes?" She asked cheerfully, grinning at him as he grinned back, baring sharp and wet fangs. "I thought you hated dogs?" I asked, confused despite myself, and she gave me a healthy glare from her kneeling position on the floor. "It's just dogs I can't stand. Wolves, foxes, ect, if its wild its cool, like Baskerville here. You aren't a stupid dog, are you?" She asked him, and he shook his head, closing his eyes silently as she found another good scratch spot.

"Please can we tell her? She can keep a secret…" I mumbled to Integra, trying not to let my best friend hear as she scratched under Baskerville's chin, grinning to herself as he wagged his tail, thumping it against the floor as his eyes (all eight of them) stared adoringly up at her. "Who's a good whatever you are, yes it's you! Good boy!" she squealed as he decided to expose his stomach, hoping she was as good at finding scratch spots there and wiggling in bliss as she rubbed his tummy. "I don't know what's more demeaning, my organization being found by a teenager or the Hell Hound wriggling around on the floor like a fish." Integra grumbled, lighting a cigar as Baskerville opened one eye to glare at her, closing it with a growl of happiness as Jay found another itchy patch of fur and gave it a good scratch.

"What on earth is that human doing to my familiar?"

I gulped as I heard Alucard, and my eyes flicked to the wall as he melted through, making Jay's mouth drop open slightly as she stared at him, forgetting to scratch Baskerville for a moment as he gave a huff of displeasure, glaring at his master upside-down. Alucard scowled right back, and eventually he whined, lowering his ears and rolling away from Jay to crouch submissively, tail between his legs. "Jay was just giving him a pet." I said sheepishly, and he nodded slowly, then stepped closer to us as Jay rose from the floor. He looked down at her as they came even, and I saw her eyes widen, then narrow as she saw the red eyes and sharper teeth than any normal human could own. Jay was much higher than me, and she came up to Alucard's nose. The top of my head was just level with his chin. She slowly raised a finger as my eyes traced her worriedly, then poked his chest. "I don't like you." She said bluntly, and he blinked in surprise. So far, he hadn't really done anything to aggravate her, and I saw the familiar grin start to show on his face. "Because I'm a vampire?"

"No." Both Integra and Alucard started as she said this, and she slowly folded her arms, still glaring up at him. "You're taller than me." I burst out laughing as she switched her glare to me, but I saw the slight curve of a grin starting up on her face. Eventually she cracked and we both started giggling, much to the other's confusion. "I missed you so much!" I shrieked, tackling her in a hug as she staggered back, glaring down at me as I squeezed her waist. "You have two seconds before I freak on you and rip your face off." She growled, and Alucard bared his teeth, stepping forward with a familiar air of vengeance. I let go as she started to giggle again, and she exchanged in her preferred version of affection, namely a painful fist bump. I hid my throbbing knuckles behind my back as she beamed at me and moved to grab her things, and I felt Alucard's tongue quickly lap away the pain before vanishing as I gave him a grateful glance. Jay hit hard, even when she didn't mean to. She said I was a wuss for thinking so, but I did notice her fistbumps got considerably less painful after that.

_Jay's POV:_

I watched Flora as she sat down on her bed, kicking my legs up on the computer desk and rolling my eyes at the Vocaloid image. "I still blame you for getting me addicted to that." I said offhandedly, pointing to it as she giggled and smiled at me gratefully. "So then, let me get this straight. Integra is related to _the_ Abraham Van Hellsing, and this organization hunts and destroys all other vampires with the help of Alucard and Seras, both of whom are actual vampires as well. You are now in an extremely committed relationship with the King Fanger himself, and he will probably slaughter anyone that tries to harm you. Did I miss anything?" I said absently, giving my nails a good hard rasp with the filer as she nodded with a blush. "I see you're still copying me with the nail style." I muttered, glancing at her slightly pointed nails as she giggled. "I can never get them as long as yours can. How do you do that?"

I grinned and blew the dust off my claw-like fingers as she watched in awe. "It's all in adaption. I cheerfully admit we humans suck at natural defenses. Stick us in a room full of rabid dogs and lions with nothing but our clothes, and I'm pretty sure it won't be the human walking out of that." I said with my eyes closed, pressing my sharpened nails together as I steepled my hands. "Therefore, humans have adapted out of having a bone structure and muscle posture that allows for longer nails. You haven't gotten the…the rhythm of holding your hands right when you use them so the nails aren't always in danger of being broken off. I have, therefore its comparatively easy to grow my nails longer than you can." I finished, and she looked at me in awe before snickering again. "Your mental reasoning always astounds me." She said cheerfully, and I grinned lazily at her. "There's method in my madness. I'm just the only one who knows the code." I said with a smirk, and we both laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Do not own, not mine! (By the way, I am a lot younger than my friend is saying I am, we're in the same school year)**_

_Flora's POV:_

"You can't be serious." Jay stood beside me, looking both shocked and thunderous. I wasn't far behind. "Why on earth wouldn't I be? Flora, you need some time with normal people. Jay, I want your involvement to be as limited as possible in my organization. The decision is _final_." Integra said sharply, and without further ado we were gently shoved out of the office by Walter. We walked to my room in silence, and Jay kicked her legs up on my bed, gently bouncing her head against the wall. "I submit to the judges the unlawful representation on our part, namely NOTHING! I mean sure maybe you're still young enough for high school, but I'm done with it! Legal adult!" she wailed, covering her face with an arm and chucking a pillow at the ceiling. It struck the overhead with a soft whump and fell back on the ground as I sighed and sprawled myself in the desk chair, scooping it off the floor and handing it to her as she stuck it under her head and stared up at the ceiling. It had been several weeks since Jay had come to visit, and it looked like she was here to stay. She was several years older than me, and a legal adult, although just barely so last June.

There was a moment of silence, and she sighed again. "Not to mention what King Fanger's going to have to say about this." She muttered, and I echoed her in a heavy sigh. "You should stop calling him that. He might get mischievous and return the favor." I admonished her, and she responded with a breezy wave of her hand. "Bah, what can he do? Not like I care what he calls me, only what he does to you. I trust nobody with a track record like his." She grumbled, and I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know about him?" She rolled her eyes and held up a hand. "One, I happen to fiddle with names all the time, and one of the things I know is that Alucard is Dracula backwards, as well as other various leaders and important deities. Two, he's a f-ing vampire. Either he's the most reckless son of a biscuit eater I've ever seen, or one of the most insanely powerful vamps out there." She said, folding her fingers down as she spoke.

I considered that for a moment. "Yeah, but how do you jump from names to power?" I asked, and she rolled over onto her stomach, smirking at me. "Method in my madness, oh grasshopper. Dracula is arguably the most famous, most well-known vampire and maybe even monster of all time. If Alucard is using his name in anagram, then he's confident enough that he can fight off Dracula, can whoop him to kingdom come, or even is Dracula himself. It _is_ Hellsing. Now take all that and think for a second on what track record a vampire of that much power would have, even if he isn't the actual Dracula." She said, and I thought for a second. Her smirk grew wider as I paled, and she lazily rolled onto her back again. "Scary ain't it?"

"This puts our whole relationship in question…" I muttered, holding my head in my hands, and she quickly flailed her way off my bed, landing headfirst on the floor, staring up at me in alarm. "Hold the phone! Back up, inhale, TV off and thoughts paused, what're you talking about?!" she yelped, and I stared dumbly at her. "You said he could be Dracula and if he is-" She cut me off by smacking her forehead. "Flora, _really_? Think this through too. If King Fanger is who I guess he is, that changes nothing. For one, why would he risk his master's wrath by seducing you, and furthermore, the binding on him Van Hellsing put on would most certainly alert him if the vampire was thinking of harming him, it's definitely something a hunter like him would put into the equation, and if Van Hellsing was hunter enough to capture Dracula himself then he probably would want to know when he started plotting against him, savvy?"

I stared mutely at her. "But-" She cut me off again. "No! Silence! Let the freak finish!" she barked, and I closed my mouth. "Thank you. I may be a relationship dud, but I can certainly recognize when some poor sucker's head over heels for someone, and he got that look. You know what I'm talking about." She said firmly, and I blinked. "The look?" I said uncertainly, and she chuckled. "Yeah, the look. I may be a stupid little human with stupid little human senses, but I saw the look on his face when I threatened to claw your face. It was the "you-think-about-touching-her-I-will-rip-you-limb- from-limb-and-then-throw-what's-left-in-a-meat-gri nder" face. Now I don't know about him, but there's no way a human could fake that amount of sheer instinctual protective mojo. He cares." She said with confidence, and I shuffled my feet uncertainly. "You really think so?" I asked, and she grinned at me. "Yeah, I know so. I even asked him earlier this morning." She said, and I squealed in outrage and threw a pillow at her as she cackled and scrambled off the bed to avoid the fluffy missile.

"JAY YOU MEANIE!"

"IT WAS WORTH HOW PISSED HE WAS! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

"JAAAAAYYYYY!"

_***Time Skip***_

"I see you're still displeased with me." I remained stonily silent; glaring at the gravel under my feet as I grouchily shifted the backpack on my shoulders. "Yup. _Very_ displeased. I think I'll shut up now." she said cheerfully, skipping ahead of me to pick up a shiny rock, pocket it, and then fall back to walk by my side. We were close enough to the school that Jay deemed it a good way to exercise, even going so far as to tell the bus not to pick us up and pulling me out the door before I could form more than a few shrieks of protest. "Why couldn't you have just driven us in…" I whined, and she blinked as she glanced at me. "Well, you're speaking civilly at least…" she muttered, then cleared her throat and answered. "Integra hunts you-know-whats, and you're inside all day doing bubkiss in the way of exercise. To misquote some internet dude, "There are two types of vampire hunters, the quick and the dead". Sit inside all day and then see how quick you are when a vamp comes after you." she said calmly, pushing her hair back from her ears and smirking at me.

"So this is just because you want me to be in better shape?" I clarified, and she blinked in mock hurt. "Flora, shame! I wanna be in shape too!" she giggled, and I rolled my eyes with another heavy sigh as we continued to trudge through the British countryside. Soon enough we saw the school building, and then arrived trouble. Five males broke away from the shadows under the trees, three on one side and two on the other, and Jay sped up imperceptibly as I quickly followed. "Fuzzbucket..." Jay cursed, clenching her fists as the males met our pace, grinning at us like hungry wolves. "Chicky chicky chicky!" one called, and the others took up the chant as Jay began muttering some more profane curses and flashed a look at me that said "HURRY UP" as she quickened her pace further.

Suddenly she stopped, holding out her arm as I almost ran into it and glaring at all the males as they blinked, then grinned wider and approached us. "What do you want?" she snapped, and what looked like the leader paused. "C'mon babe, you don't know?" he asked with a chuckle, and she gave him a haughty glare. "No, I don't. Move it or lose it bucko." She snapped, and as they engaged in mocking laughter, she whispered to me "When I shriek, run and run like heck for the school. Don't look back and bring someone here with whatever story you can come up with." I blinked and was about to ask her why before she made a hissing sound and faced the leader. He had stopped laughing, and I saw him motion to the others as they started moving forward. Jay suddenly made a sound like an angry wildcat and chucked something in her pocket –I didn't see what– at the one in front of me as I whimpered and started running, hearing angry shouts and grunts of pain behind me as I gave up every molecule in my body to running as fast as I could.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wow. Okay, first off, this is scary how much she can predict my responses and body language when in a brawl, when I've never been in one before. This is like totally what I'd do if someone jumped me.**_

_Jay's POV:_

Flora took off running and I spared a second to grin victoriously as the boy behind me jumped for my legs, attempting to bring me down as I lunged forward to tackle the second mate, rolling around on the ground with him and clawing and kicking every inch I could reach as I received some punches and kicks in return. I shrieked again, snapping his head back with a well-placed roundhouse and standing up to be tackled by one of the three left standing, the leader recovered from the rock I threw as I snarled and growled like a feral animal, feeling the guy on top of me start punching at me randomly as I thrashed and bucked. I lunged forward, sinking my teeth into his fist and biting down as hard as I could as he screamed in agonized shock, wrenching his hand back and forth as I shook it, salty blood filling my mouth before I spat it and his hand out and punched his eye, watching as he scrambled off me and crawled away, crying like a little girl as the two punks on their feet both roared and hit me at the same time, tackling me to the ground and pinning me down.

Okay, that was bad. I shielded my head, managing to wiggle around so I was face-to-face with the ground and heaved, sending all three of us flying backward onto the gravel road as they grunted, my weight landing on both as I kicked and thrashed free of their arms and blindly ran, grabbing a tree branch and swinging up as they scrabbled for my legs and feet. I grinned down at them, adjusting my grip._ That's a bad idea gentleman._ To demonstrate, I suddenly swung back down, my feet solidly impacting them both in the sternum and face, sending them flying as I kicked with all the force my muscled legs and swimmer's body could produce, not to mention all the kinetic force from my downward swing. I dropped to the ground, wiping a trickle of blood from my mouth and spitting repeatedly as the taste grew sour, my fight-high wearing off.

As it did so, I realized my nose was trickling blood from when one had punched me, as well as the fact my legs, arms, hands, and face were covered in abrasive scrapes, a tell-tale swelling above my right cheekbone testimonying to a black eye. "Joy to the world…" I muttered, gingerly touching it and wincing as several bruises on my body flared. "JAY!" I turned as I heard the frantic shriek, seeing Flora scamper towards me and launch herself at my waist in a hug as I grunted and staggered back, my legs feeling like putty. _Okay, no more brawling for at least a week._ "C'mon grasshopper, they ain't gonna stay sleeping all through the day." I said briskly, shrugging her off and picking up the backpack I had dropped in the struggle. I began walking, tilting my head back and pinching my nose to stop the incessant flow as she stared at my black eye. "You got whooped…" she murmured, and I opened one eye to glare at her. "Who's on the ground knocked out and who's walking away?" I reminded her, feeling the flow stop and starting to lick my hands clean of the blood.

Once they were clean I spat on the tips and gingerly started cleaning my nose and upper lip, glancing at her for the correct response as she tilted her head and then gave me the thumbs up. "Nothing we can do about the black eye or my new scrapes…" I sighed, holding my arms out as she giggled a little and nodded. I sighed again and put my hands in my pockets as we approached the school building. "So then, what classes are we having? I wanna know some excuses that'll work better on most of them then the others."

_Alucard's POV:_

_"You have nothing. You ARE nothing. NOTHING!_" My eyes snapped open, and I slowly lifted my head from my hand, looking around as I felt the hot blood ooze down my face. A slight tugging sensation from my heart made me sigh, leaning back against my throne as I absorbed the blood back into myself. Integra had already told me about Flora and her friend going to school, and I keenly felt her absence. It was like the death of a fledgling, a sense of loss and emptiness deep within as I registered the absence of her breathing, her heartbeat, and her scent. I rubbed my thumb over the seal, sighing to myself. Did Flora feel the same tugging? It was a worrisome thought. Humans could be so fragile. It might actually hurt her. But then again, maybe I was just being paranoid. She might not even sense the little tug. I was a vampire, maybe I could just sense some things that she couldn't. At least I hoped so.

I leaned on my hand, thinking absently of my human. So cute and soft…and warm… I smiled, closing my eyes and tilting my head a little as I remembered kissing her. And sweet, and shy. Suddenly the sensation itself ghosted across my bloodless lips, and my eyes shot open, hearing a sudden buzz and hum of murky thoughts. 'Flora?!' Her shock rippled through our connection, and the tugging in my heart was suddenly eased. 'Alucard!? How are you…what did you…what happened?' she squeaked, and I smiled again, leaning back against the hard wood. 'Your mind just connected to mine sweet. Don't worry; it was bound to happen eventually. Hellsing bloodline and all that.' I thought soothingly to her, and I felt the warm caress of her happiness and content. 'That's amazing! Uh…I hate to be a bother, but can you tell Integra to send Walter or someone over with a car? Some guys jumped us and Jay kinda got beat up…' she thought sheepishly, and I jolted upright, my eyes snapping open in shock. 'WHAT?!'

_Jay's POV:_

Flora suddenly covered her ears, wincing as if someone was shouting in her ear. Conversations broke off around us, and I sighed as some of the girls and boys from the popular table snickered and started making comments as Flora rubbed at her head and stood, walking out of the room. I slipped out of my seat, following her into the hallway. "Wazzup?" I asked softly, and she looked up, her face a mask of guilt. "Uh…I kinda told Alucard about you getting beat up and he freaked." she said sheepishly, and I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't have any way of talking with the King Fanger?" I asked, and she shrugged. "I dunno, he said his mind and mine just sorta…" She mimed a clicking motion, and I nodded sagely. "Right…whatever." I muttered, folding my arms as the bell rang. Thankfully, we were in the same class for half of our school day, since she was a freshman and I was a senior but we shared many artsy interests.

My mood, already sinking, took a nose-dive as the teacher sat me down from one of the "people person" girls. _Someone, anyone, if you're up there, F YOU!_ I thought, putting my face in my hands as she began chatting, gesturing, and giggling. Flora was seated right next to her, and she resolutely ignored the chaotic sounds beside her as we exchanged in a wince. Sitting to my other side was a raven-haired girl with a white pair of pants and T-shirt, her bangs hiding her face. She turned slightly, and I dropped my pencil as I saw the red eyes. _Fuzzbucket._ She grinned in a faintly familiar way, and I felt a nudge, looking down at my hand to see a note. I gave her a look and unfolded it, my jaw dropping as I read the words.

"_Integra said I could keep an eye on my mate. Don't ask about the form, it's the only one I have at the right age._"

I looked up from it numbly, staring at her…him? "Alucard?" I whispered, and he nodded slightly. I quickly passed the note to Flora, who read it and then gaped at the vampire beside me, her face lighting up in a happy grin. Suddenly everything got much, much worse. I was stuck between one perky little chatterbox and two lovesick weirdoes. I meant this in the kindest possible way towards Flora and Alucard of course, but the fact remained. Alucard wasn't helping either. God forgive me, but I almost attacked him with my pencil when he began tickling Flora with some kind of freaky shadow-things. How did he even know she was so dang ticklish?!

_Someone…anyone…if you are up there, triple F you._ I thought with a moan, wearily starting to trace my hand as per ordered as the giggling across me grew in volume and Alucard's grin widened to almost inhuman proportions. I elbowed him, and the giggling cut off for a moment as he gave me a healthy glare. "Grin any wider and someone's going to know something's up! It's risky enough with all the stuff you're doing to Flora!" I hissed at him, and he rolled his eyes as he resumed tormenting my best friend. But he didn't grin anymore. Finally the bell rang, and we got up, walking out as he trailed behind. "Remember class, tomorrow you have to bring in your hand drawing as you would have it in a fantasy world!" the teacher called, and I swore bloody murder in my head as Alucard laughed softly but menacingly, ignoring both me and Flora's elbows as he grinned like a feral creature.

"So are you staying in classes with us?" I asked, and he smirked. "With Flora. You I could care less about." He said crushingly, and I had to snicker as Flora gave him another elbow in the gut. "So what are we gonna call you? Alucardette?" I asked, and he gave me a murderous look as Flora giggled. "Humans…" he muttered sourly, sticking his hands in his pockets and sulking as Flora stopped giggling and gave him a slight hug. His wide grin was instantly back in place, and I sighed heavily as I pushed my hair away from my head. "How about Fanger?" I asked, and he thought for a moment before nodding, to my extreme surprise. "Why not?" he said with a slight shrug, and Flora turned her glare to me as I started to smirk. "C'mon Fanger. Let's show you around." I said, starting to manhandle them both away as the other, normal people started giving us weird looks.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Do not own, not mine.**_

_Flora's POV:_

"Someone kill me, someone kill me, someone kill me now…" Jay muttered as I looked up from my desk, seeing her glaring at her paper as she threw the pencil on it and folded her arms grumpily. "Drawing troubles?" I asked hesitantly, and she sighed heavily, gently bouncing her head against the back of her chair. "Bingo. Why are we drawing if we're supposed to be in a ceramics class? You know I can't draw bubkiss." She snapped, making an offensive gesture at the paper before leaning down to pet Baskerville, who was sitting on my feet. "You get it, don't cha Baskerville?" He merely stared at her and tentatively wagged his tail, not understanding what the human was saying. "Stupid dog." she grumbled, kicking up her legs on the desk as I mutely examined her drawing.

'Okay…maybe it is a little bad.' I thought sheepishly to myself, seeing the many erased marks and wonky lines. "Uh, maybe you could like do it in cartoon style?" I asked, and she paused before leaning back down and starting to scribble rapidly. "So, how are you and King Fanger?" she asked absently, and I blinked. "Uh…just fine." I said sheepishly, and she nodded. "He gonna do anything for your birthday?" she murmured, lining up her ruler and nodding to herself a few times before drawing a short line. I blinked, my hands freezing on the paper. She heard the absence of my scribbles, looking up from her drawing to stare at me curiously.

"You both forgot, didn't you?"

"Uh…I…uh…"

"Joy. Houston, we have a problem."

"Yeah…"

_***Time Skip***_

I watched as Jay ran around the course with the Wild Geese, grinning to herself as she started outpacing the others and climbed up the wooden barrier, belly-crawling through a barbed-wire trap. Alucard was stroking my hair, letting me lean into his chest as he held me in his lap. 'So what'd you get me for my birthday?' I asked curiously, and he chuckled, leaning down to gently kiss the top of my head. 'I'm not telling you little one. Enthusiastic, isn't she?' I blinked, looking at my filthy best friend as she followed the others to the gun range. 'Yeah…she always is. I can't believe Integra let her hire on with Pip and the others.' He shrugged effortlessly, starting to gently comb out my hair and nuzzle it every so often. 'Legally Integra has no right to stop her. She's "a legal adult" and can make her own choices. You forget, in my time boys and girls got married when they were not that much younger than you or her, and they went to war even younger.' He reminded me, and I nodded, sighing a little as he wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me up to rest higher in his lap, leaning against his shoulder as he stroked my hair. It was nice just being alone with him, talking in our minds. I really liked it.

'Come.' He suddenly tightened his grip as the world blurred around us, and I closed my eyes and held my breath before we solidified, and I was gently set down on my feet and turned to face him. We were in his huge room, and I shifted nervously, seeing his sad look. "We're going to have to teach you to fight." he said softly, and I blinked in surprise. "Why are you sad about-" I started to say, but he laid a finger on my lips. "Shhh. I can't be the one to actually do that." he said, and I blinked again. "Why not?" I asked, tilting my head, and he gave me a sad smile, ruffling my hair. "For one thing, I'd go too easy on you. Neither of us wants to hurt each other, do we?" he asked, and I rapidly shook my head. "Exactly. I need you to be able to defend yourself in the best way possible, and I can't teach you to fight like that because I would always be holding back and you would always flinch before trying to hit me. So then, Integra ordered me to find someone who can teach you to fight vampires that was not me or Seras."

I pouted, folding my arms. "But she was my next choice…" I whined, and he chuckled. "I know sweet, but she's not adjusted to her vamperic strength completely quite yet; she could lose herself and hurt you badly by accident. Walter is the one Integra chose, if I remember correctly." He said, picking me up and giving me a quick nuzzle before phasing me to what I recognized as the training room for the mercs and dropping me with a kiss and a smirk before he was gone again, leaving me all alone with the family butler. "So then mam, I believe you've started on knife fighting?" he asked, stepping towards me and tugging a little on the cuff of some black gloves I hadn't seen him wearing normally. I nodded assent and he nodded, unsheathing one in his pocket and handing it to me as I looked at it curiously.

Long, sharp, and slightly heavy, shining silver with my name engraved along its length and a series of floral chains carved into the hilt in a twining pattern, a large rose carved into the pommel (bottom of the hilt). "Walter, this is beautiful!" I said after I had examined it, looking up at him with shining eyes as he smiled and bowed. "Only the best for the members of Hellsing. Now mam, we need to work on your instinctual reactions, simply dodging an attack won't qualify for this type of work. Begin." He said, and I looked up, eeping and swinging the blade up to meet the shining glow of some kind of filament, eyes wide. "Good. Again."

_Integra's POV:_

__ "So, how is she doing?" I asked, and Alucard smirked widely. "My pet is doing wonderfully. Walter's training her with his wires, same as the other one, and she's becoming almost as good with a knife as you are with a pistol." He said proudly, his grin widening as his red eyes gleamed excitedly. "Mmm. Which reminds me, how did her friend take the question?" His grin did not fade, and to my surprise it grew. He was going to split his face with it soon. "She said yes, on the condition and I quote "that I get to use the shiny wires like he does". She's getting to be almost as good with them as he was in the war." He said absently, and I nodded. Flora would need a capable human servant, one that'd stick by her side no matter what like Walter had done by me, and was more than capable of cutting their way through swarms of the undead and human enemies. Jay would fit that description nicely, and I had seen the school reports and pictures of the boys that had tried to mug them. She was just the right mix of insanely reckless and coldly calculating for this sort of job.

_Flora's POV:_

I watched as Jay nervously straightened her uniform, smiling a little. "I look good, right?" she asked uncertainly, turning to give me the full view and tucking her hair behind her ears as I studied her. She was wearing all black, a white undershirt buttoned fully up as she fidgeted her feet, covered in shiny workboots that led to clean black pants, a black vest covering her torso and a black glove on one hand, the other gloveless with the matching glove stashed in her pocket. "You look very responsible." I said after a moment, cupping my chin in my hand, and she breathed out a huge sigh of relief, nervously tying her hair back with a pony tail Walter gave her. "You sure? This is our first job, it's a teamwork thing and if either of us is off the mark than the Vatican people will blame the other one. I don't want to reflect poorly on you guys." She said rapidly, pacing around the confines of my room as I sighed and closed my suitcase with a snap. "We'll do fine, and you look amazing. I look good too right?"

She stopped pacing, glancing over her shoulder at me. I was wearing a white blouse with some fawn dress pants, my shoes some kind of mix between office shoes and combat boots, a light brown with no embellishment. I had a dark brown trench to go over it all, with a sheath for my knife on my belt, right across my hip. "You look badass." She said sagely, and I muffled a giggle as I jerked the suitcase upright, starting to walk out. "Oy, hold on." She said indignantly, grabbing her own and quickly walking beside me, taking the handle of the suitcase away. "I'm the butler, I do the carrying and the fetching and the luggage-ing. You do the talking and the walking and the negotiating." She reminded me, gently pushing me out the door and lugging both our suitcases behind her, strapping them into the trunk of the Hellsing limo and snapping her fingers at me. "Well, what're you waiting for? Go say bye to King Fanger." She said, and I blinked, then gave her a grateful glance and scampered back into the mansion, heading for the basement levels.

I was stopped however, encircled by a pair of cold arms and lifted up, my sky-blue eyes meeting stern red ones. "Where are you going sweet? You need to go to Italy with your friend." He said gently, and I caught the pulse and eddy of his annoyance and anger at not being the one with me. I quickly laid my head over his heart, and his anger instantly subsided, annoyance becoming fond wistfulness as he stroked at my hair. "You be careful." He reminded me, and I nuzzled into his shirt, silently acknowledging his worry and trying to sooth it as he continued to slowly pet my hair. "I'll miss you." I said, my voice muffled against his soft white shirt as he sighed and lifted my chin up with one finger. "I know sweet. Goodbye kiss and then off you go." He said softly, his crimson eyes warm and loving as he leaned down to give me a gentle peck, which I returned, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as both our eyes closed, his tongue sliding inside my mouth to gently stroke at it, making me smile against his lips and return the favor.

It slowly got more heated, and suddenly I found myself pressed up against the wall as he dominated over me, his hands on either side of my head as I squeezed his neck in a chokehold, lifting myself up against him, kissing back just as passionately as he was kissing me. It finally ended as I was gasping for breath, my cheeks pink from both the kiss and my need to breathe, still pressed up against him as he chuckled and softly pecked my cheek, making me blush as his fangs nicked the skin and he dabbed up the blood with his slightly cool tongue, smirking at me the whole time. He pulled away, before leaning back in and gently nuzzling me as I hugged his lean chest, not wanting to let go and leave him, to go so far away to Italy with him here, alone. "Shhh, its okay…" He murmured, shifting position to hold me safely in his arms, my feet leaving the floor as I squeaked and clung to his shoulders. He held me up for a moment, then sighed and put me down, gently nudging me to the doorway.

"That impatient friend of yours is waiting. Go and be careful." He whispered, his hand squeezing mine before I was suddenly out in the light, away from Alucard and walking toward the car, trying to stop tears as I slid in and buckled myself, somehow feeling lost as the wheels crunched under me, the engine rumbling and pulling me away from what I cared about most as Jay gripped the wheel, not talking at all as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I sniffled, a tear plunking into my lap, and she sighed noisily, hand reaching for the radio. "Here. Vocaloid. I managed to adjust my IPod so that we can plug it into the radio." She said softly, turning the electronic on and sitting back as one of my favorite songs started playing, an English dub.

"_There's a building hidden in the dark,  
Long abandoned in which no one talks;  
Down the hall in to the farthest room  
Children gather in this ghostly tomb_

And smile, for they were waiting here  
Especially just to play with you.  
All the happy faces, such happy faces!  
They know you'll join them soon."

I looked out the window, curling up a little in the seat despite the driving rules and wrapping my arms around my legs, staring out the darkened glass silently as Jay drove, noticing and respecting my privacy and need to just be quiet right now.__

"Circle you, circle you,  
Stay with us and play forever.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Close the door and leave us never.  
'Till we see the rising sun,  
This is only the beginning.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Aren't we having lots of fun?"

I could feel it, a slight, endless tugging on my heart that urged me to say I forgot something, drive back and jump into Alucard's arms, let him hold me and simply love me, cuddle and kiss and just be around me, somehow, somewhere. I needed him. I missed him. I…I loved him.__

"_There's a home within the forest clear,  
Hiding secrets that no one can hear.  
Shred the broken body from the mind;  
Immortality through death's design_

While laughter and the children's hands,  
They come together in the room,  
"It is time," they said, "close your eyes," they said,  
"And we'll all play Circle You!"

It took about fifteen minutes normally to get to the London airport Integra normally used, and Jay was heading there. And then there would be the four or five days it took to get to Italy, have the meetings, and get back. Four or five days until I could see my vampire again. __

"_Circle you, circle you,  
Can you feel time creeping closer?  
Circle you, circle you,  
I'm so sorry; your turn's over.  
'Till we see the rising sun,  
They take heads from off our shoulders.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Aren't we having lots of fun?_"

I realized I was making a little whimpering sound, cutting myself off as I saw Jay relax a little out of the corner of my eye, her tight grip on the wheel relaxing and realized with a slight sense of shame I had been making it for a while, probably worrying her a lot.__

"_Your skull, it may be fractured and  
Your arms are severed to the bone.  
The children undying, they smile through their crying,  
In a game that never ends._"

I slowly uncurled myself, making her look to me and grin a little as I tentatively smiled back, trying to ease the tugging in my heart by the warm thought he wasn't really gone, just not around. My mind and his were still connected, safe.__

"_Circle you, circle you,  
You can't run so stay awhile!  
Circle you, circle you,  
They won't hear your screams for miles.  
Let's play 'til the morning light  
Play until they come to get us.  
Circle you, circle you,  
We'll have fun tonight…_"

(Circle you Circle you by Vocaloid, English Dub by rockleetist)

The song ended, and there was a moment of silence as Jay paused the radio. "Well boss? I have many songs of the most awesome and holy Vocaloid upon my little i-device. Pick something." She said cheerfully, and I frowned in thought as I bit my lip, thinking. So many songs I knew that she probably had, but I didn't see any that met my current mood. She saw the indecision, letting go of the steering wheel with one hand and starting to rapidly type on her electronic. I giggled as I saw the label she found, and she shrugged off-handedly. "_Sadness and Sorrow and other gloomy stuff._ I didn't even know it allowed you to have that many characters in the label." I said curiously, and she shrugged absently. "I'm awesome. I can do that." She said primly, and I rolled my eyes. "You mean you hacked it." She shrugged again, a mischievous smirk curving her lips as she pressed play and looked at the road again.

"_A time ago in a sorrowful place  
The lonely prisoner fell for a girl  
Through the barrier he could see her  
And his heat would beat, Heart would beat  
For her_…"

I jolted in surprise as the lyrics came on, looking at her askance. "Prisoner?" I asked curiously, and she shrugged. "I have my gloomy moments, and I like the dissonance." She said with a shrug, and I nodded, looking out the windshield as the car ate up the miles.__

"All my freedom has been taken away  
Locked away while fearing the pain  
All I can see when I look at you, is the  
Big difference, Big difference

I took a chance and wrote a letter  
Folding it into a paper plane  
Simply hoping that it flies through the air, and it  
Reaches you, Reaches you."

Unlike the copy of Circle You she had, this was in the original Japanese, but I had watched this (and many others) so many times I didn't even need the English subs, I knew them by heart.__

"_Ah, if only I could get away  
From this cold and dark filled place.  
It's all a lie.  
I feel it inside_

Every time I see you all of my worries disappear  
I believe all the good things out there could just be true  
Please come near, I just want to have a decent talk with you  
Maybe then you could see how much this distance hurts my heart."

I smiled, a tear slipping down my face as I realized how close this was to what I was currently experiencing, and realized this was probably intentional. Jay could be noisy and sometimes a little mean in her humor, but she could really drive a subtle point home when she wanted to.__

"_I'm watching you from here, hoping you will turn  
Happiness that leaves, its waiting for tomorrow_

Days and months eventually pass, the dark begins to fade  
The paper planes you sent me then, were my  
Everything, everything

Though one day you came to me, more distant then you usually are  
Telling me you were going away and it was  
Goodbye, goodbye."

I shivered, pulling my trench closer and swallowing thickly as I remembered the agony of the Queen's decision, my legs throbbing along with the joints in my arms and the curves of my ribs, remembering the car accident that I had barely healed from.__

"_Oh, living with this agony, pain that burst out from inside  
These tears, won't stop  
I've never cried so much_

Every time I see you I just can't help but to smile  
Despite any sort of fate the future has in store for me  
All those days that passed and I still do not even have your name  
I can't help but to imagine a bright future where you are."

I smiled again, snuggling into the comfortable leather of the seat as I remember Alucard's smile, a warm shiver going through my body as I thought of him, my heart giving a gentle pulse of content.__

"_I can't call out to you, I can't follow you  
I can't get out of here, I can't do anything now!_

Finally, it seems my turn has come  
After all this time I spent with you  
Has left me with no regrets at all  
But then my mind begins to scream  
It says I want to live some more  
I'm no longer full of those confused feelings  
My heart knows what I want from this world  
I wanna see you, wanna see you  
Once more, once more."

I gave a firm nod as Jay smirked and nodded to me, her eyes locked on the road as she sensed me recovering from my slight depression and filling with determination to get this job done and return to the man I loved.__

"_If we could, I wish we'd go back to the time we once shared  
Those days, I remember them like a sudden flash of light  
Emotions spread out and written into so many words  
Was the only thing that kept me going through the darkest times._

Far away, I imagine a patch of dirty weeds  
Where a flower bloomed so beautifully standing out from all  
Even though you and I lived in two different worlds  
I still tried to take a chance and reach out to you."

I closed my eyes as I heard the lines, wondering what Alucard's flower would be. A black rose, like the one he had given me when our only form of communication were written words and scribbled lines?__

"_I can feel my heart beat change as the last moment draws near  
Cant you just let me talk to her one last final time?  
This chamber filled with darkness is where my life will end  
My screams echo loudly yet no one else can hear_

There's hurting in my chest, I can hardly breathe  
I just want to know, one simple little thing

Just your na…me"

(Prisoner by Kagamine Len, Vocaloid)

'I miss you…' I thought longingly, and I felt the warm brush of his mind against my own, bringing with it the sensation of sticky red wetness, dark black emptiness, and raging insanity, but it was all sheathed from me in an emotionless case of clear glass he used to keep me safe in these encounters. I knew that under the glass was what he was really like, and I knew it should frighten me, but somehow it never did. 'And I miss you too sweet. Don't worry; you'll be home before either of us know it. Just focus on enjoying yourself and do the Hellsing name proud.' He encouraged me, and his mind faded away again as I gave a slight sigh, slumping back into the seat as my best friend and butler drove us on into the bright day.

_**I highly recommend you all watch the songs she has listed, they are very good. Just YouTube**_

_**Circle You Circle You English dub and click the one by rockleetist**_

_**Prisoner Vocaloid and click the one yellow and black drawing of a boy being pinned down. (its explained in the song alright?)**_

_**Thank you and please review the story. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Do not own, not mine!**_

_Flora's POV:_

I watched Jay as she scrolled down the list, my eyes a little damp from tears and missing Alucard as she switched to a new playlist and flashed me a grin. "This should get us to the airport." She said happily, and I peeked at the song list before she covered it with her hand. "Oy! No peeking!" she said with false sharpness, and I giggled, in a slightly better mood than earlier as she turned the volume up on the radio. "You do know I won't be able to do this in Italy? Enemy territory n' all that…plus I think the Iscariots you've been telling me about won't exactly like it." she said absently, and I paused. "You know…we're not supposed to like them. " I said slowly, and she grinned. "I'll find the ones that'll bug 'em the most and start compiling a playlist. In the mean time, let's listen." She said with an evil grin, and I nodded happily as she turned on the music.

"_Ahahahaha-  
Now, bow to me!_

There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

"

I blinked. "Do you have the others-" I started to ask, but she cut me off with another grin. "Are you kidding? I have all of the Seven Deadly Sins, and the songs related to them." She said proudly, and I nodded in awe.

"_So much furniture littered her abode  
Her loyal servant whose likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing_  
_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string_  
_To those who feel that they want to bring me down_  
_You'll just tidy up my gown._"

_**Now, bow to me**__!"_

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and feed me the same anyway._"

"You don't think we could've used this in the "Iscariot hate" playlist?" she asked suddenly, and I frowned in thought. "Nah…they wouldn't dislike it all that much, just generally. We REALLY want to bug them." I said, and she nodded sagely. "Right."

"_The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue who wasn't very much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl._

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage_  
_She called the minister locked in her cage_  
_And said in a soft voice to not be heard_  
_"Make sure the green country is badly stirred_."

Jay was silent with thought, and I was silent as well, biting my lip as I thought through all of the Vocaloid songs I knew that might freak out the leaders of Judas Iscariot. I had somewhat of an advantage over Jay when it came to this, since I not only knew more Vocaloid songs, I had actually interacted, seen, and talked to the Iscariot members before, whereas she had only heard stories from me and the others.

"_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_  
_So many voices would no longer make a sound_  
_The people who had suffered so much pain_  
_Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain_.

_"**Oh, it's tea time**__."_

_Evil flowers_  
_Steadily bloom_  
_With an array of bloodied doom_  
_Even though the flower is so very refined_  
_The thorns had driven it's garden to decline_."

We started passing houses with more and more frequency, the road straightening out bit by bit and traffic starting to crowd in as Jay's scowl grew prominent and she started grumbling under her breath, jerking the wheel in short, aggressive movements as she maneuvered us through the streets.

"_To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A red lady mercenary into the nigh._

_All the anger that had built up over the years_  
_Now consumed them without any fears_  
_And her army was battered from the green war_  
_Their attacks were not much of a chore._"

"Damn, by everything freakish and unholy this traffic is like New York during a parade." shewhispered irritably, gunning the engine as we suddenly jumped forward, sliding between the gap of a truck and several smaller cars, as well as a tour bus with a cough of exhaust.

"_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was rather short  
Little woman princess would never pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night  
"__**You're such a disrespectful man**__!"_

_Evil flowers_  
_Steadily bloom_  
_With an array of finest doom_  
_How the paradise that she made for herself_  
_Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._"

I smiled as my best friend finally gave up and started staring admiringly at the sights of England, pointing out things her tour group had gone to with her usual vigorous energy.

"_There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

_She was to be punished at three o' clock_  
_When the church bells resounded a tock_  
_The person who was once royalty_  
_Was bored in jail with no loyalty._"

I started getting a bad feeling in my gut, the same one I always got when Integra had invited Maxwell and Anderson over, and fidgeted nervously as Jay explained some things she had seen in the Tower of London, expressing her disappointment in her lack of ghost sightings.

"_At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to faces of the crowd  
Said she with eyes in a shroud  
"__**Oh, it's tea time**__."_

_Evil flowers_  
_Steadily bloom_  
_With an array of colorful doom_  
_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_  
_That daughter of evil had received what she sought…_"

Jay sighed as it ended, looking up and then back down as she unplugged the IPod and stowed it in her pocket, driving the car neatly into our parking space and getting out as I followed, palms wet. She grabbed both our suitcases and headed for the plane, me following hurriedly as the men checked my clearance –not hers, which surprised me, although she gave me a wink to warn silence– and let us on the plane. Before I could ask what she was talking about, she explained. "I won't have to get checked as much as you, because you're the master and I'm the servant. How many times have I told you, nobody notices the servants?" she said briskly, and I made an "ah" sound and nodded.

She started rummaging around the private jet, commenting softly to herself as I watched her. "Hey, the car's below us? Hmm…" she said, starting to grin as she looked up from a screen. "So, what am I gonna be?" I blinked, slightly confused by the phrasing. She waved a hand impatiently. "What kind of butler, refined, or what? 'Cause I have one of my genius ideas…" she said, and I shrugged. "Dunno. Tell me." I said, folding my legs and putting my hands in my lap as she grinned and made a frame with her hands. "I can see it now. See, when we land or meet them or whatever, you tell them that me being around King Fanger and all that weirdness kinda made me loopy, and then when they get in the car or whatever –I'm driving of course– I start playing all sorts of crazy music, not just Vocaloid. Savvy?" she asked, giving me the thumbs up, and I shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Go do whatever." I said, and she grinned and descended to the bay where they had put our car, probably starting to tinker with it as I sighed and found a soft chair to sleep on through the long flight. Or so I thought…

"_A girl from the village, lost deep, deep in the woods, __  
__Arrives at a mansion of the night, faded letter in hand.._."

"JAAAAAY!" She popped her head through the entrance well, looking innocent. "Yeah?" she asked with a slight grin, and I pointed imperiously to the floor beneath us. "Exactly _what_ do you think you're doing?" I asked icily, giving my best Integra impression as she beamed and shrugged. "Eh, I thought we could listen to some tunes on the way there." She said sheepishly as the song started getting into full swing beneath my feet.

"_She knocks on the ominous manor's damaged door; _

_Villager: "Is anybody there?" __  
__Butler: "My, do you need some help?" __  
__Doll Girl: "WEL-come..." __  
__Doll Boy: "To our WON-drous mansion..." __  
__Maid: "Let me serve you tea!_"

I sighed in resignation, leaning back against the chair as she saluted me and dove back under, hammering and clanking sounds starting to penetrate the music.

"_Everyone gathers, and the guest is "appraised"; _

_Master: "A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!" __  
__Doll Twins: "Then we will party! Party!" __"Let us welcome you!" __Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurrY!" __  
__Butler: "Pour the wine!" __  
__Maid: "Be merry, be festive!" __  
__Lady: "Let us give a toast!" __  
__Doll Girl: "Are you readY?" __  
__Mistress: "Are we, indeed?" __"Then let us begin!"_

_You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, all dressed up with a glass of wine __  
__Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so?_"

Well, it was one of my favorites, and Jay's favorite of all time. I sighed again and picked up an orange, starting to peel it morosely as I listened to the song.

"_Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter __  
__'Till the point of madness, enjoy a Happy__nighT!_

_The night after the banquet, something seemed amiss __  
__She went to sleep and awoke, but morning never even came... _

_Doll Girl: "Shall WE..." __  
__Doll Boy: "Tell you a SE-cret...?" __  
__Doll Twins: "Take a look at the clock... __"_

_The girl became scared, and fled into a secret room __  
__And opening the heavy door, she found…_"

Hey…maybe we could include this in the "annoy Iscariot" track because of the-

_"JesuS! JesuS!" __  
__A pile of coffins..._

_Mistress: "Oh, dear..." __  
__Master: "So you saw it..." __  
__Doll Boy: "DangeR! DangeR! __  
__Maid: "Don't be scared, please?" __  
__Doll Girl: "Where are you goinG?" __  
__Butler: "Where, indeed?" _

_"**Please, wait**! __"_

I smiled softly as I remembered the lines, the Japanese voices a little tinny and metallic, but since it was in a different language it didn't really matter all that much. I especially liked Bad End Night because of the way some English words were randomly stuck in, and how the people seemed to feel a need to capitalize some random letters of them.

"_You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT - is all according to script? __  
__What, then, of tonight? What EndinG? It's all up to you, you know... _

_Search, look hard for a Happy endinG, but mess up the order, and it's all over__  
__Does the True enD lie in the coffins? _

_Ah, is it another Bad∞End∞Night?_"

An especially loud hammer was heard, and Jay cursed loudly as I heard a hollow thunk, rolling my eyes as she began cursing "fuzzy stuffed bears" and "doe-eyed rabbits".

"_Villager: "What can I do to get back home?" __  
__Master/Mistress: "Once the play is over..." __  
__Butler/Maid: "Then you shall return..." __  
__Villager: "The key to the Happy endinG..." __  
__Villager: "Where has it ended up?" __  
__Villager: "That coldly-glinting key..." _

I couldn't help but lean forward and mouth the next line, smirking to myself as I did so, knowing Jay was probably doing the same thing below me.

"_Villager: "...I fooound it."_

_I am the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, __**plunging a knife into your skulls**__  
__And once I'd swung it just enough..._

_I began to enjoy myself so! _ "

Speak of the devil, a tousled next of brown hair appeared over the lip of the trapdoor, and she scrabbled for her gloves, having changed into a more casual outfit sometime during the song and probably needing something to cut something else with.

_"Run! Run! Run for your life! Forget the play and the lines! __  
__'Till the point of madness, break apart this Bad∞End∞Night... _

_You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT; _

_the cast and the stage are all gone __  
__And with the story over, now, __shall we all leave together? _

_Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter __  
__'Till the point of madness, enjoy a Bad∞End∞Night!_"

I rolled my eyes as I heard the clanking pause, then resume as Jay muttered an insult to the song, probably having forgotten the tiny line at the very end and almost moved on. I had done that for ages before I trained myself to ignore the pause and wait.

"_In the now-silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause __  
__"A good show you put on tonight..." _

_And it picked up the letter, weeping..._"

Suddenly she popped her head over the side again, a smear of engine oil darkening her cheek and her hands grimy, throwing the clean glove by her butler outfit with a slight grunt of effort. "I got an idea for the song thing!" she gasped, hoisting her elbows over the rim and pulling her grimy self up to my level. "What if…"

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Heinkel and Anderson stood side by side as the plane touched down in the empty field, the wind whipping at their clothing and lashing the trees by the nearby base. The top door opened, and the young heiress of Hellsing looked down at them, her sky-blue eyes more cold and uninviting than before as Heinkel sighed in boredom and Anderson shook his head sadly. Already the Protestant woman had corrupted and frozen this young teen into her image. The larger door at the belly of the plane opened suddenly, and a shiny black car drove out, an older woman with darker blue hair and a black glove on one hand at the wheel as she expertly swung it and bowed to Flora, a strange contortion considering she was in a car seat.

Flora smiled slightly, walking across to the Iscariots as the car drove to the road, idling and then cutting off as the other girl turned the keys and walked towards the stunned priests and impassive teen. "Hello, Mr. Anderson…Heinkel?" Flora finally said, sticking her hand out as both priest and nun shook it quickly, startled by the sudden movement. "Where's your…relative? And the vampire?" Heinkel asked after a few awkward moments, and Flora shrugged. "Sir Hellsing said I needed to do some more things and Jay is all the protection I need." She said boldly, and the aforementioned teen made an ironic salute, still silent. Heinkel and Anderson stared at her, and she looked back, studying them.

She saw a tall blonde priest and a smaller nun with fluffy hair, tied back a little and with priest clothing, which she remembered should mean something in the Catholic Church, but since she had never really paid attention nor cared about her parent's religion, she didn't know for sure. She dismissed her as a physical threat for the moment, instead turning her attention to Anderson. This was someone to watch out for certainly, more than Heinkel. Because although the smaller, slighter woman looked tough, it was the larger man that would be clubbing heads in a fight, the nun probably shooting down humans instead of the vampires Jay was being trained for. "C'mon boss. Let's go." She muttered, waving the others over as she opened and closed her door, allowing them to follow her and buckle themselves in, with Flora in the seat beside and both the Iscariots awkwardly place in the backseat.

She reached down to the radio, clicking it and starting to drive as the others looked at each other, Flora twisted around in her seat to do so. "Sorry about her, she's just grumpy unless she's listening to her music." She said cheerfully, and both priests nodded as Heinkel gave the teen a dubious look, not trusting any creature that spent time listening to today's garbage. Anderson did not do so –yet– because he reserved judgment for when he heard what the silent teen actually did listen to. Flora caught a hint of a smile from Jay before she turned on the music, ramping up the volume and then starting to drive.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!  
Boys and ghouls!  
Step right up!  
Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of  
Delight! Horror! Fantasy and terror!  
Your every wish is our command!  
Your every whimsical desire brought to life!  
But I'm warning you  
There's always a price!  
__**Welcome to the greatest show unearthed**__!_

_La la-la la, la la-la la, la la la la_

_La la-la la, la la-la la, la la la la _

_La la-la la, la la-la la, la la la la…_"

Both Catholics started at the start of the song, glancing nervously at Jay as she started to smirk dangerously, eyes gleaming.

"_The dark carnival is in town  
You better be ready  
Just follow the parade  
Of dancing skeletons  
Full of ghoulish delights  
Around every corner  
Don't tell your parents you're here  
They will soon be mourners_."

Anderson growled low in his throat, unable to stop the sound as he thought of his orphans, brought to memory by the "don't tell your parents" line. Heinkel simply stared in horror at Jay.

"_Welcome to the lower birth  
The greatest show unearthed  
We appear without a sound  
The darkest show around  
We will leave you in a daze  
Madness, murder, dismay  
We will disappear at night  
With blood on the concrete! _

_La la-la la, la la-la la, la la la la _

_La la-la la, la la-la la, la la la la…_"

Jay hummed along to the chorus, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm as Flora sighed lightly and shook her head, putting on noise-canceling headphones and plugging them into a small MP3 as Heinkel almost reached for it, but drew her hand back with a small whimper as Flora practically abandoned them to her seemingly insane butler.

"_I will be your ticket taker  
Come inside, it's a dream  
Enter the fun house of mirrors  
No one can hear you scream  
We can supply anything  
That your heart desires  
But the consequences  
Will surely be dire!_"

She giggled, which came out as a high-itched, disturbed sound, and Heinkel gulped as Anderson scowled deeply and felt for the comforting handles of his bayonets, hoping this would be done soon.

"_Welcome to the lower birth  
The greatest show unearthed  
We appear without a sound  
The darkest show around  
We will leave you in a daze  
Madness, murder, dismay  
We will disappear at night  
With blood on the concrete!_"

She started singing along, and that only made things worse as far as the priests were concerned, although it wasn't her singing voice, more the subject.

"_Come inside for the ride_  
_Your deepest, darkest fears_

_The best night of your life_  
_You're never leaving here_

_The unknown_  
_The unseen_  
_Is what you're gonna find_

_Witness this_  
_Witness that_  
_Until you lose your mind!_"

She stopped singing with a pout, the words fading away and simply the psychotic music remaining, but grinned again as soon as the words started up again, making Anderson groan as Heinkel turned white.

"_Welcome to the lower birth  
The greatest show unearthed  
We appear without a sound  
The darkest show around  
We will leave you in a daze  
Madness, murder, dismay  
We will disappear at night  
With blood on the concrete!_

_La la-la la, la la-la la, la la la la_

_La la-la la, la la-la la, la la la la _

_La la-la la, la la-la la, la la la la…_"

(The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature)

It stopped, but immediately went into another song as Flora actually pulled her headphones out, grinning at her butler as the other teen grinned back, snickering a little. Flora started and looked back to Heinkel and Anderson in the backseat, her face a little uncertain s Jay scowled and paused the music. "I…uh, I really like Vocaloid too, so you don't mind?" she asked hesitantly, and Heinkel opened her mouth to say she certainly _would_ mind before Anderson elbowed her. "We're supposed to be polite and accommodating, so just shut up and sit through it." he muttered, and she nodded, a look of great weariness coming over her face as she nodded sullenly and made a "go on" motion. Flora beamed as her butler cackled and turned on the music again.

"_Calling sweet, calls from deep, dark woods become a clear hypnotic deadly melody.  
Draws you in, pulls you closer and closer, to that edge that darkens every fantasy!_

_Hurry now, hurry now, I call, listen my voice will guide you safely through the night.  
Lets begin, let's begin, fun and games, beware that straying only gets you dreams of fright!_"

Anderson swallowed hard as Heinkel ignored policy and covered her ears with both hands, growling under her breath as Flora and her butler shared hidden, wicked grins.

"_Delicious sticks with candy stripes fills fancy not just appetite  
Thinking this is all but a show won't make the syrup stop its flow  
Sweetness turns out bitter when you find yourself slowly starting to drown  
Delusion dreams will solve everything, so close your eyes and sleep_

_Dreams only work if you believe the hallucinations are reality  
Cheating, peaking through the fold, I doubted you would ever be so bold!  
You have revealed your hands are tied, that your wrists are bound and dragging at my heels  
There's no escape, it's far too late, its already been done, __**a deal**__._"

Flora smiled to herself, remembering the artwork for the music video and wondering if Jay could somehow work that into their grand master plan for annoying Iscariot. (subtly enough that it wouldn't harm anyone, of course)

"_Sometimes I think I see a bit of doubt reflected in the shining blade  
Fading in, fading out, never stays there is no room for pity in this dreamy place_

_There's a hole in the blindfold you see, but you'll just wish you never even tried to peek.  
If you must you can look, but be warned this world was not made and not meant for the weak!_"

Flora actually giggled, Jay following her as they both thought the same thing at once, namely how correct the lyrics were when it came to vampire hunting.

"_My my, well what a wicked child you barely slept a wink at all!  
If the blindfold keeps coming off then I shall put out an eyeball?  
Sweetness turns so bitter when you find you're just fattened up for the meal! _

_It's all just a game, _

_What? Don't you like to play? _

_**Why such a frightened face?**_"

Jay mimed a terrified face at Flora, who giggled, both ignoring the muttered sounds of insult and woe from the backseat, both Vatican agents glaring at the females in front with supreme annoyance.

"_Closing your eyes won't do a thing; well be here when you come out of hiding,  
You volunteered, so play with me, don't lose your mind so easily!  
Don't be afraid it's just our game, Trick and Treat's the name, and mischief is our aim.  
Tasty and sweet a tempting treat, so go ahead and eat yourself to sleep._"

Rome came up to envelop the car, Jay slowing to gaze appreciatively at the ancient city as Flora gaped, in awe as Heinkel was held back by Anderson, thrashing violently as she tried to turn off the song while the two Hellsing agents were distracted.

"_Hazy cool mist surrounds the night, and conceals the lies till everything's all right  
Fanciful lies like butterflies spread out their wings, take off in flight,_

_Come run away down candy lane, full of ginger men and a field of sugar cane  
Drenched in a dream the sweetest dream, but save me some? _

_**Save some for me!**_"

(Trick and Treat, Vocaloid. English dub mewmoobaa4anime)

It clicked off, and there was a moment of silence before the next song started and Jay started to grin, Flora's mouth slowly dropping as she turned to her best friend. "You didn't." she mouthed, and Jay grinned wider as the tune got louder, making Heinkel sigh in annoyance and thunk her head against the seat, Anderson sitting stoically in his position of rigid annoyance, eyes hidden by his glasses. "I did" She mouthed back, and Flora bit the edges of her lips as she started to grin, hurriedly looking out the window as Jay cackled unabashedly, drawing strange looks from the people lining the sidewalk.

"_The First Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade,  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way,  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line,  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin._

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been._"

They both grinned at the familiar lyrics, and Jay tapped her fingers against the steering wheel in rhythm as they trundled up the cobbled streets, nearing the Vatican as Heinkel moaned in relief and Anderson heaved a weary sigh.

"_The Second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond,  
The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

_Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose,  
Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

_Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed,  
With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._"

Anderson made a face as Jay hummed along, and Flora had to muffle her giggles and grin in her sleeve to keep the Iscariots from noticing anything.

"_The Third Alice was an innocent young girl of Club,  
An enchanting graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

_She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call,  
A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen,  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream,  
Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._"

Jay looked alert as they passed into the Vatican, searching for the place to park a large black car. Flora removed her sleeve from her mouth and quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, which her friend elbowed her for. (Subtly of course)

"_And as this passed two children walked in the woods,  
Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part._

_They found an invitation to the queen,  
It was the Ace of Hearts._"

Jay made a satisfied sound, driving into the parking lot and looking around for a good spot to place the car as Heinkel, Anderson, and Flora all started gathering their stuff together.

"_The Fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.  
Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._

_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.  
A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland._

_A stubborn elder sister.  
A witty younger brother._

_**But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland-**_"

There was a low thrum of sound, and Jay grinned as she neatly parked the car, driving backwards in a sudden lurch and cutting of the engine.

"_They were never woken from their terrifying dream,  
Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale!_"

(Alice of Human Sacrifice, Vocaloid. English dub by rockleetist)

Anderson and Heinkel were out of the car in an instant, and Flora followed at a more stately pace as Jay smirked and turned off the music, pulling on both gloves as she followed her employer. The greatest of Catholic buildings loomed over our heads, and Jay took in a deep breath through her nose, then let it out as they passed into the looming archway. _Candles, incense, old wood and closed windows with stuffy rooms. Typical church smells._ She thought, and Flora cast her a sympathetic glance as the butler wrinkled her nose and mouthed "Catholics". The Hellsing's eyes widened as she choked back a giggle, and they both straightened as the two priests flanking them did the same. The doors opposite them opened, and Jay slowly let her clenched hand loosen, a glimmer of blue showing around it for a moment before the light shifted. Maxwell stopped in front of the young Hellsing, using his greater height and more intimidating aura to attempt to force her into a state of submission. Flora took a deep breath, fighting the sense she was out of her league. _I can do this. Alucard and Integra and Seras and Jay and all the others believe in me. I can do this_. Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head back a little to stare down Maxwell.

"Section Thirteen. Shall we?"

"Yes. Right this way."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Do not own! Not mine! Oh, just an FYI, I did do this to her once and when I did I used a drawing of hers (of Alucard) for "motivation" to run after me, as well as an air horn instead of a frying pan, and she chased me around her yard until I ran out of energy. (Just making sure you guys all know really happened)**_

_***Also we seem to have a lot of complaints about her putting in all the lyrics, I've told her and she's taken it into consideration. Thank you for bearing with her!**_

_****Also also we had a "fangirls night out" and watched Hellsing Abridged 1-4 a few nights ago. Awesome as usual, but can someone explain to us the "420yoloswag4jesus" banner Alucard put up on the Jesus statue in Rio?**_

_Flora's POV:_

I smiled happily, curling up a little more in the darkness. I felt confined, and guessed I was in Alucard's coffin. My guess was confirmed as I felt him beside me, his cold chest pressing up against my back as I felt his fingers trailing lightly up and down my neck. The insanity I always felt swirling around inside of him was calmer, almost sedated, and I felt him nuzzle softly into my hair, murmuring to himself. I sighed happily and snuggled into him, feeling him purr in content and curl around me, his arms pulling me close as he continued to nuzzle me, working his way down to my neck and nipping playfully at my ear. I felt a slight tugging in my heart, and felt with a shock myself starting to slide out of his grip as he growled and curled tighter around me, his fangs bared gently against my neck as if to say "mine". I whimpered and clung to him as I slipped further away, and he snarled low in his throat, arms tightening around me as I tried to cling to his arms.

"Alucard!" I squealed as I was tugged out of his arms, his hands pulling frantically and my clothing as I was whipped away, like a shred of mist into the darkness surrounding his coffin. I whimpered again, squirming and wiggling in the eternal, endless black around me as it weighed me down, thick, ropey strands of darkness wrapping around every inch of my body as I hacked and gagged, the sticky ooze filling my nose and eyes and mouth as I tried to blink it out, thrashing desperately in the grip of nothing as I cried out for him again and again.

_**BOOOOOONNNNGGG!**_

I screamed as I jolted awake, seeing Jay right next to my pillow holding a camera in her hands, a cooking pot under her arm with a wooden spoon in her hand, a wicked grin on her face. "Morning boss. Sleep well?" she asked impishly, and I pressed my lips together, feeling my eye twitch slightly. "Did you just forcefully wake me up with a pan?" I asked icily, and she grinned, tilting her head to the sky. "Oh, I don't know about _that_, but I do certainly remember ringing a gong next to your ear." She said innocently, and I threw my covers off. "JAY YOU EVIL LITTLE-" She cackled and dropped the items she used to awaken me, streaking out the door in a run as I snarled and followed her, noticing I had fallen asleep in my exercise clothes and that my knife was waiting for me at the door table, which I snatched up and buckled to my belt.

I lengthened my stride as we pounded down the stairs, Jay sliding down the banister backwards as she continued to film me. "I'm gonna post this crap on YouTube!" she cackled as she reached the bottom and hopped off, me jumping down the last few flights of stairs and sprinting after her as she continued to run, her laughter echoing down the halls after her. _How does she run so damn fast…_I thought, sucking in agitated breaths as I continued to pursue her, seeing my friend casually and easily staying ahead of me, even filming us over her shoulder. I finally got her to slow down as we reached the entrance hall to the dorm rooms Maxwell and the others had put us in, and she quickly threw her hand up, a shining filament of wire going up and wrapping around a beam as she grinned and mockingly saluted me, tightening it as she swung into the air and hung, still grinning down at me. "Had a nice run?"

I screamed in rage and tried to jump up to her level, but I kept falling short as she mock yawned, hanging from her glove as she let her other hand dangle down to her side. "Did I interrupt a nice dream or something?" she asked mischievously as I stopped to pant, and I growled up at her. "No! I mean, you interrupted a rather bad one, but the dream _before_ it was nice!" I said indignantly, helplessly swiping at the air as she grinned and bit the wires, tugging her head back as they retracted and she landed neatly on the floor beside me. "Well, either way I got what I wanted. Bet this was the most thorough morning workout you had yet, huh?" she asked proudly, and I blinked. "You…you went to all that just to get in your morning exercise?!" I screeched, and she shrugged, tossing both hands in the air. "Meh, so I did. Oy, I did it so you could get in some too, madam stay-in-bed-all-day." She admitted unabashedly, and I screamed in pure frustration, yanking on my hair as she cackled again and tugged her gloves down.

"Well c'mon then, have at me. I wanna see that anger used for a purpose!" she said excitedly, crouching in a ready stance as I stared at her wordlessly. "How are you still so energetic?!" I squeaked, and she made a dismissive motion, waving a hand. "Are you kidding? Walter's been teaching me to outrun bullets, a human's like walking down a street." She said simply, and I stared at her some more. She stared back, her grin slowly fading as she explained things to me and closing her eyes. "Not to mention you gotta learn how to move faster too, 'cause vampires move just as fast and usually faster than bullets. So then, _en guard_." she said with a grin, opening her eyes and flicking two of her fingers up as the wires shimmered around her. I sighed, unsheathing my knife and taking a ready position as well, starting to smile a little. "You sure about this? Walter's been teaching me to knife fight, and I don't see you using wires to block that." I taunted her, and she smirked icily, a familiar look of excitement coming into her face. "Bla bla bla. Let's dance boss." She purred, taking a filament in her teeth and yanking as I jumped back, seeing the floor beneath me instantly acquire deep slashes and gouges.

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Flora rapidly unsheathed her knife as the wires settled, wafting around Jay like a twister as her friend bit them again and jerked her head, loops of the shining filaments arcing out from her to envelop Flora, the older female's eyes narrowed in concentration as they began to tighten, making sure they weren't sharp enough to cut or wound her boss as Flora inhaled quickly and slashed down, the wires instantly wrapping around the knife and jerking it from the younger female's hands to send it clattering across the floor. Flora did not pause at this extreme inconvenience, instead pulling several tiny knives out of her sleeves and throwing them with unnerving accuracy at Jay, who flicked her hand, the wires intercepting them like tiny disks and spinning them away before she grinned, darting forward to land a light punch on Flora's shoulder before flipping backwards, barely avoiding the long knife stroke her friend aimed at her.

Flora followed up, her spare knife lightly clenched in her hand as her friend dodged her attacks, her face masked with concentration as Flora avoided the wires easily, darting into the tiny openings her friend gave her and scraping the knife of Jay's panicked guard of wires, the glimmering blue filaments waving and eddying around them like skeins of floss as Jay grabbed some in her teeth again, shooting them up to wrap around the beam and retract, pulling her up out of the reach of Flora's knife as they both panted, a few light scrapes on Jay's arm and scratches on Flora's blades, both staring at the other in surprise. "Damn, you move fast…" Jay said after a few moments, still panting lightly as she swung gently back and forth, the wires gleaming and flickering in the changing light. Flora gave her a weary grin. "As you keep putting it, if I'm not faster than the vampires, I'm dead. Walter's been training me with the knife, but Seras and Alucard are helping me with speed." she said with a slight grin, and Jay sighed in annoyance, retracting the wires to land neatly on the worn wooden floor, tugging her gloves a little to settle them and looking at the damage.

Flora's long knife was on the ground, and several feet away the tiny knives she had thrown were embedded in the floor, up to the hilt. There were many long scratches and gouges in the floor, courtesy of Jay's missed attacks and both female's shoes, the heels and tips capped with silver. "Well, the landlady's gonna be pissed." Jay said with a sigh, bending down to wrench the daggers out of the ground and toss them to Flora, who caught them and sheathed each one in the proper place as Jay picked up her long knife, handing it to her and watching her boss inspect it carefully before nodding and sheathing it carefully. Suddenly the door opened behind them, and both turned to see Anderson and a woman neither girl knew standing in the entrance, looking slightly shocked. "Hello Section XIII. Need something?" Jay asked politely, doing a 180 on her usual personality and using a subtle wire to yank Flora's clothing and hair into place as the startled Hellsing quickly composed herself and gave them both an Integra glare. "Er…right. This way then." Anderson said with a forced smile, ushering them past him as he added in a mutter "Filthy heathens…"

Jay gave him a nasty glare as they both got into the car, Anderson driving this time with Yumie in shotgun as Flora and her butler sat calmly in the back. The air of Italy was almost stifling for both Flora and Jay, Flora having spent much of her time in the cooler climate of England for the past few weeks and Jay having spent several months in New York before her impromptu visit to England. Anderson and Yumie were somewhat more used to it, but the heat was still a little irritating, as well as the extremely bright sunlight pouring over the streets and cars. Jay however sat straight, nervously pulling the cuff of her glove down a little, reminding herself they were in enemy territory, not to mention the fact she really didn't trust Anderson or Yumie, at all. Flora gave her a swift look, nodding once. She had noticed something a little off too. Suddenly there was a squealing of tires, and the occupants of the car screeched in shock as the machine was violently jolted forwards, sending Yumie and Anderson through the glass of the windshield and Flora across the front seat as Jay nearly choked on her seatbelt.

There were howling noises, and Flora whipped her head up, her jaw dropping as she saw ghouls staggering out from doorways and cars, along with Anderson and Yumie slowly coming to their feet, Yumie covered in nasty cuts and Anderson rapidly healing more of the same. The rest of her thoughts were cut off by a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped around, knife drawn, to see Jay staring grimly at the line of ghouls behind them as well. "Hey boss, you think you can manage to hold on?" she asked, standing as Flora managed to struggle free of her seatbelt, nodding to her and quickly ripping the seatbelt apart to give her friend a handhold, tying it around her body and gesturing for Flora to hang on as the ghouls reached the car tires. She bit the wires and jerked, the shining blue glow flying up to an archway, locking on and retracting as both females swung into the air, above the ghouls.

Jay whooped in excitement as Flora squealed with shock, the wind snapping at their clothing and hair as Jay grunted with strain, the wires trembling for a moment as her hold relaxed, before she desperately tightened her fist and held on._ I haven't been training to hold both me and someone else up with these, I dunno I my arm strength's up to that! No, gotta hold on, King Fanger's gonna rip me to shreds if Flora gets killed or hurt or kidnapped or whatever these creeps want under my watch. Also I'd lose my paycheck._ She thought with a wry smile, Flora desperately hanging onto the strap as the ghouls beneath them reached up with moans, trying to snag their feet and yank them down as the pair whooshed by. They passed the last of the ghouls, Jay instantly retracting the wires as they landed on the pavement, staggering a little from the brisk impact as the ghouls at the end of the crowd turned and began to wobble towards them.

Flora faced them, a determined glint in her eye, but Jay grabbed her wrist as she moved to unsheathe her knife. "We can't fight them here, the streets are too crowded! C'mon, we gotta get to one of these stupid churches! Definitely gonna be room in there…" she said quickly, starting to drag her boss away as Flora nodded and sheathed the knife, turning to run with her friend as the moans followed behind them. "You know Maxwell and Anderson won't be happy that we started fighting them in a church." She said wryly as they jumped onto cars to run faster, and Jay snorted, looping the wires around her body in eddying waves. "They can bite me." She replied eloquently, and they both shrieked as a ghoul nearly grabbed Flora's ankle, Jay quickly decapitating it as they ran faster, jumping from car roof to car roof, towards the large, empty chapels of the Vatican. "I think they're gonna have to get in line…" Flora retorted breathlessly, and her friend cackled, shaking her head as she purposefully fell back a little. "Oh shut up."

They continued to run in relative silence, the only sounds the moans of the ghouls and the faint yells behind them that Flora vaguely recognized to be coming from Anderson. "Question." Jay asked as they both finally finished the lane of cars, landing on the sidewalk and sprinting for the church. "If there's a bunch of ghouls over there, and we're over here, and Anderson and his bunch are all over this town, where's the big bad vampire masters?" Flora stopped dead in her tracks as she considered that, and Jay started heaving on the doors. "How far away can they control the ghouls?" Flora clutched her head, desperately trying to think if Alucard or Integra or Seras had told her anything about it. "I dunno! I dunno okay?!" she yelped, and Jay managed to wrench the doors open, spreading light into the dim church. Both their mouths dropped open as they saw the blood, a lone man with a upside-down cross on his chest busily feeding on a small boy in a choir gown, multiple ghouls lingering around the edges of the room. "Oh. Found him." Jay whispered dumbly, and Flora nodded, mouth open in horror.

"Should we run?"

"HELL YES!"

_**Hey, all you people of Hellsing Fanfiction, there's a friend of mine with a story which I happen to like who isn't getting many reviews, ("Flora's" read it too) and she has consented to allowing me to post this "please review" message. So then, please review. Her name is jodycain74, and her story is "A girl named Twila at Hellsing" so pretty please review it, or we are discussing a potential halting of further chapters until someone does. After all, I get to help now since I was so kindly FORCED into being here. So then, review. Or else.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Do not own! Not mine!**_

_Flora's POV:_

The vampire instantly jerked its head up as I screamed the words, and I saw a wide grin, fangs flashing in the light that we had unwittingly streamed into the abandoned church. "So there you are. The No-Life-King's mate…how amusing. I can see why he picked you." He rumbled, and I managed to swallow hard, stepping back a pace. "Alright bucko, how do you know about him and why the hell are you attacking my employer?" Jay snarled, stepping forward instead and menacingly tugging down on her glove. The vampire was unfazed. "How I know about that, unworthy human, is none of your concern. The same goes for the reason my own employer wishes for the female at your side. All you need to know is that your boss is coming with me, and if you are a good dog she will perhaps throw you a bone in her new state. I doubt it however. The place she is destined for has many…distractions." he said smoothly, and I gulped once.

"Alright creep, I've had enough of this. You are not taking my boss anywhere, and if you even _try_ her vampire is going to come and rip you to freaking shreds, rip the shreds to shreds, and then douse them in holy water and dance about on the ashes. You do _not _know who you're messing with." Jay snarled, bringing her hands up as the wires flickered and gleamed. The vampire grinned. "I know exactly who I'm messing with. Do you?" That was all the warning we got before the ghouls lunged for us, and I was catapulted backward by Jay's wires as she hurriedly skipped away. A cold trickle of fear ran down my spine when I realized the ghouls had only been aiming for _me_, and my limbs began to shake. 'ALUCARD! ALUCARD!' I began to scream in my mind, and I heard a menacing chuckle from inside the church. "He won't hear you, my dear. All mental communication within a hundred miles of here has been cut off. The same goes for electronic and radio signals." he said smugly, and terror now began to replace the fear.

_Who has the resources to pull something like that off?! And why do they want me!? Alucard I need you!_ I thought, practically sobbing with hopelessness now as I felt an arm hook under my elbow, haul me to my feet, and then proceed to rapidly drag me down the street as I squeaked, Jay flicking a look down at me that told me just how panicked she was as well, and a wave of shame flooded over me. She was terrified out of her mind, and if I got captured or anything else, it would all be her fault, but she still stood and managed to drag me with her. I jerked my arm free; starting to run even with her as she ruthlessly sliced all obstacles from our path. "What do we do?!" I whimpered, and she dragged in deep breaths, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin as she reflexively looked behind us, then focused her attention to the front. "We run. We get as far away from here as possible and stay as far away from civilians as possible." she panted breathlessly, her eyes narrowing in concentration as I practically heard the gears humming in her head.

"The roofs?" I asked, and she squinted, and then grinned. "Good idea. Hold on." she said abruptly, flinging her arm up as the faint glow of the wires flickered upwards, and I barely had time to grab onto her shirt before we were in the air, and I felt the titles of the roof slam into my legs as I wobbled a little, then stood firm and started running with her, feeling the cursed sun sear into the back of my neck and make my clothes damp and sweaty as I ran faster. But that was good. Sunlight was our best friend now. The ghouls could operate in it, but they were even slower and stupider, barely conscious, and vampires had no way to access up here, where the sun shone bright and strong, sunbeams radiating around us.

A gutter sank a little under my foot with an alarming creak as I landed on a new roof, and I barely managed to grab Jay's hand before it gave out completely, dragging her down beside me as I nearly fell to the street, both our screams echoing across the sky like a signal as I held on, my hand and her wrist slick with sweat, nearly slipping from each other. She growled, grabbing my other wrist and hauling with all her might, managing to pull me up until I was able to grip the roof again, climbing upward as she stood and let go. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed as a shadow moved behind her, and she instantly turned, the blue glow of the wires coming up in a defensive shield. It was too late to stop the bullet, and we both screamed again as a spurt of red splashed up into the clear blue sky above my head, and she tumbled down on top of me, sending us both down to the streets with yet another scream.

Luckily we both landed without breaking anything, and I grabbed her under the arms as she groaned with pain, her side wet and dark as I dragged her behind a dumpster, the ground around us being peppered with bullets. "Are you okay?!" I whispered frantically, and she spared me a pained grin, unbuttoning her vest with shaking fingers. "A-are you kidding? Barely s-scratched me…" she whispered, lifting the now bloody shirt to show her bleeding side, the bullet having punched into her ribs, just barely grazing her side and blasting out without even doing much damage. Well, _lasting_ damage. She was still bleeding like a dying vampire. The thought brought tears to my eyes as I remembered Alucard, and she grunted, making me shake myself and come back to reality to see her ripping up her left sleeve, tying the strips of fabric across her side in a rough bandage as she buttoned up her vest again.

"C'mon. Bleeding like I am right now, I'm an all-you-can-eat beacon for ghouls and that creepy vamp." she grunted, scooting around the edge of the dumpster and raising a hand, biting her wires as I heard a pained cry, and she quickly stood as I cautiously followed, seeing a young man with scruffy hair sprawled on the ground a little ways away. He wasn't moving, and a machine gun was inches from his hand. Jay knelt, lightly touching his neck and then standing. "Human. Let's go." She said softly, and I nodded, following her silently as she started to run again. She stopped, flinging her hand up and letting me grab on as we shot up to the roof, running across them like the ninjas in the movies, counting the precious seconds of sunlight worriedly. _What time is it? Midafternoon? Later? Or am I just being paranoid? I wish I had a watch…_

"AMMMEEENNN!" I nearly sobbed in relief at the familiar cry, and Jay grinned, nodding at the street below us as we stopped, looking down to see Anderson busily chopping up the undead, bible pages and vampire dust flying through the air as Jay made a face and coughed, waving a errant scrap of paper away and sneezing as the dust –which reeked of blood and mildew– got in her nose. The sneeze alerted Anderson, and he looked up at us, the light reflecting from his glasses so we couldn't see his eyes, his expression impassive. Jay dropped down as I followed, and I saw his hand move imperceptibly, sheathing the bayonets and recalling the pages to him. "So…Anderson, isn't it?" Jay asked brusquely, and he nodded once. "Right priest-boy, I have a leader who is in need of shelter, so let's get on to wherever you guys stashed your wounded. C'mon, chop chop." She barked, and he titled his head down a little to stare at her.

I winced. Sometimes Jay's quirky dislikes were really inconvenient, and right now Anderson was three of them. One, he was taller than her. Two, he was a Catholic priest. Three, he was a _fanatical_ Catholic priest. "An' just why would I be doin' that?" he rumbled, slowly folding his arms, and she glared at him, a scowl on her face. "Because certain vampires, which neither of us know, have personally dictated this attack solely to get their mitts on _her_." She pointed to me. "Got it? So unless you think we're gonna get out of this city and to a place where Mrs. Integra and her lot can come in and save us alone, I suggest you do the nice thing and ruin the plans of the big bad vampires." she said sweetly, narrowing her eyes in a dangerous way that made me gulp and instinctively look for a place to hide, remembering all too well the times when that look was turned on me. Even Anderson did not remain unruffled. "Er…I can' just ignore protocol, she's an enemy-" he began, but was choked off as Jay seized his cross and jerked his face down to her own.

"You want it simple buddy? This girl right behind me is Alucard's _mate_. You know Alucard? Big bad vampire, red duster, likes to play shoot-me-slash-me games with you on missions. That one. He cares about my boss, and I know _you_ think that's impossible, but hey, I thought vampires were impossible until I came to visit her. My guess is the vampires want her because of him, and what do you think will happen when he finds out they caught her? Huh?" Anderson didn't reply, and I saw the cross chain twitch as he tried to jerk his head back up. Jay's hand tightened on the T-shaped metal and she twisted it, the chain biting into the priest's neck, dragging him back down to her level.

"Hold up buddy, I ain't done yet. He's gonna be pissed, that's what's gonna happen. He's going to come and slaughter anyone that may have even remotely had anything to do with the people that stole her, and probably myself, if I'm still alive, since I let them take her. How mad do you think he's gonna be at you when he finds out we asked you for help and you turned us away? Hmm?" she asked dangerously, her face inches from his, and he growled, roughly shoving her away as she let go of his cross, standing straight and quickly righting the holy symbol as he avoided our eyes, his own glinting with righteous anger. Jay folded her arms, tapping her foot slowly as Anderson let out a long breath, and I trembled, feeling our lives hang in the balance as he weighed survival and civilian obligation against religion and hatred of Protestants. He sighed deeply, rubbing under his glasses, and opened his eyes, looking directly at both of us. "Fine. Ye two can come with me." He snarled finally, and Jay nodded grimly, starting to limp after him as he turned and began stalking rigidly down the street, anger in every stubborn inch of his body.


End file.
